Hallow Prisoner
by littleAliengrl
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are two shinigami bound by marriage two gain alliance between their clans. These two stubborn beings soon start something that neither of them can stop... Add a ghost, a curse and love pentagon and what do you get? I Do, Stranger
1. The Rest of Our Lives

A/N: I had this idea while I was still in middle school though an official plot still hasn't gotten there. Though from the looks of it, it may be over twenty chapters. I can't promise anything but it might eighteen at the least. I changed it somewhat from the previous story because it was kinda corny. One other reason I decided to do an arranged marriage type of fic is because I read a really great one a few months back which I recommend to anyone who hasn't read it yet. It's called Falling Together. I really liked the idea that Ichigo and Rukia would have to be forced into holy matrimony. While this is pretty common in fanfiction, I think this type of AU fits perfectly for Ichigo and Rukia. It's a simple yet complicated way for them to begin trusting eachother and much later share a special bond that no one can break.

I Do, Stranger

Chapter 1: The Rest of Ours Lives

Run. Run away. That was exactly what she thought she should do at this moment...but she couldn't will her legs to move forward. Instead, Rukia stood frozen to the spot, peering up at her reflection in the full length mirror. Wedding, huh? It would be the perfect day if only she were the least bit interested. Fact was she had no idea what her groom even looked like. It's not as though she could back out.

Byakuya had made it thoroughly clear to her that if she even opened her mouth in objection, he would vow to make her life a living hell everytime he visited Rukia and her husband. She couldn't give the Kuchiki clan a bad name. It was her duty and obligation to make this marriage work. Another very important reason was because Hisana had spent a great deal of time making Rukia look presentable for this wedding.

'At least I look the part,' she thought sullenly. She pushed the veil of cloth higher onto her head since it kept getting into her eyes.

Her hair had been pulled back with a silver butterfly comb, leaving a long strand of hair cradled against her face. A string of white pearls hung loosely around her thin neck. The kimono she had been presented with was a pure, silky white with blue and purple monarchs fluttering over her skirts while her obi was a soft lavender.

Rukia's sister had indeed gone through pains to get Rukia looking the way she was. She had even used the traditional japanese powder and paints on her. Rukia couldn''t even recognize herself anymore...she didn't like that. Not one bit.

'Even when I become this man's wife, I won't be submissive. We're two complete strangers. The last thing I want is to get to know a stranger.'

"Father! Father! Ichigo has gone missing...again!" cried Yuzu, sliding the shoji screen door aside.

Isshin looked up from his praying at his wife's memorial alter he carried everywhere with him. He bowed his head at her portrait and clapped his hands twice before kneeling in front Yuzu. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Before his own wedding...What a disgraceful son I have raised! I'm ashamed to call him family!"

He pressed his arm into his eyes and began hyperventalating uncontrollably. Yuzu smiled pleasantly at her father, a small sweatdrop appearing behind her head. She touched her father's arm, indulging in his silly behavior. "There, there. Don't be like that, daddy. I'm sure Ichigo must just be having pre-wedding jitters, "she said kindly.

"Doubt it."

Yuzu looked up to see her sister leaning against the doorway, a piece of straw hanging from the side of her mouth.

"Why is that, Karin?"

"I just saw him running down the hall a few seconds ago. Fastest I ever saw him run."

"What?!" shouted Isshin.

"Don't worry so much, pop. Ichigo's got the brains of a goldfish. He's got the worst sense of direction. The fool is still going to his own wedding! " she cackled malliciously.

"Oh, I wonder what his bride-to-be will look like! I'm so excited for big bro!"

"You have enough excitement for the both of you."

"Alright girls, let's go meet your brother. But first...come give your dad a hug!"

He lunged forward, arms outstretched. Karin intercepted him from Yuzu and implanted her foot in her father's face.

"You're such an embarassment! Come on, Yuzu, let's go watch Ichigo mess up his wedding."

"Crap! How the hell did I wind I up here?!!"

Ichigo glanced around from the platform where he sat at, shifting uncomfortably on his throw-pillow. He crossed his arms over his black hakama peevishly. His father watched his son from the sidelines, making exaggerated gestures for him to smile. Karin rolled her eyes at her father and Yuzu gave Ichigo an encouraging smile. Ichigo turned away from his family, scowl in place. He had already told his father that getting married was a waste of time but his father would hear nothing of it.

Isshin went into this his speech about honor and how the men must always protect their women. He even went as far as retelling Ichigo 'where' babies come from and reminded him that one day he would have to bear a Kurosaki heir. By this point, Ichigo had already tuned him out and agreed to the so-called marriage just to shut his father up.

Ichigo drummed his fingers against the wooden platform. "Damn...where the hell is she? Making me wait like this, that-

A shoji screen slid aside and revealed his future wife in her elegant wedding attire. She had her head bowed as she daintily glided over to him. Rukia sat as gracefully as she could opposite of him. Her eyes remained on the ground, aware of Byakuya's cold stare penetrating her back from within the crowd. She bowed lowly, forehead and palms touching the floor.

Byakyuya and Hisana had always constantly reminded her to show respect to her husband at the wedding ceremony. She suddenly felt her future husband grab her arm rather roughly and hauled her up to face him. She blinked up at him , aghast at his forwardness. He leaned forward and briskly whispered into her ear.

"Don't do that. It's embarassing."

She glared up at him fiercly and pulled her arm back.

"I'm embarassing?! You-you carrot top!" she sputtered.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, a smug grin playing at his features. "Carrot top? Is that the best you can do?"

"Shut up!" she muttered, blushing.

"Crap, I had no idea my wife would turn out to be so ugly. Imagine what our Frankenstein-like children will turn out to look like."

Rukia's eyes bugged out of her skull at that remark and she felt herself steam in outrage.

"Children! Hah! I'd drown myself or fall on a rusty nail before I bear your children! Who'd want more carrot tops screwing up the scenery!" she screeched.

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but his father hit him upside the head with a stone. He turned around to glare at his father and saw him mouthing some nonsense about grabbing his future wife's hand. Isshin then tried to use Karin as an example to kiss her hand. She smacked him.

"I ain't doin' that! You can forget about it!"

An even larger rock came crashing down onto his humongous ego. He yowled out and stood up to give his father a piece of his mind. Ichigo found himself eating boulder and fell back onto his throw pillow.

"Alright, already! You old fart! ...You can put the ammo away now, dad."

Isshin shrugged and pushed the wheelbarrow of rocks aside while his daughters stared at him strangely. Ichigo bit his lip in frustration as he grabbed her hand in his. Rukia stared up at him, her face scrunching up in pure annoyance. Her eyes widened when she saw him take out a hankerchief and begin wiping her hand as if it was full of germs. He grinned evilly as he did this. He tossed the hankerchief aside and placed his lips on Rukia's hand, all the while watching her reaction. He seemed very much pleased with the anger he saw in her violet orbs.

"Idiot!! I'll slap you so hard, it'll send you back to the China province!"

Ichigo's eyes glittered with amusement at this. "So what's stopping you?"

Rukia watched her brother out of the corner of her eye who sent her a look so sharp, she felt the coldness of his reiatsu radiating from within him. She straightened up and turned away from Ichigo.

"Let's just get on with this wedding."

Ichigo seemed surprised that she would give up so easily and tried to inquire about it but the priest who had been sitting before them all along, finally spoke.

"If you are both done quarreling, let us proceed with the ceremony."

The 'happy' couple nodded and shifted so they had their sole attention on the priest. He began reciting from the book of Budha, going to pages marked by both the Kurosaki and the Kuchiki clan that they thought suited Ichigo and Rukia best. He then began pouring the sacred rice whine into gold goblets. He handed each cup to them and gestured for them to drink up.

He brought out a long black box and took out the ceremonial sash of unity. He wound it around their wrists and tied the tall cups together.

"Now. Please exchange drinks with your future partner in wedlock."

Ichigo wound his arm under Rukia's and held his drink out to her. She stared down into her rippling reflection in the goblet.

'So this is it, huh? Is this where it all ends? I didn't even get to tell Renji goodbye.'

A tightening on her forearm forced her to come back to reality. Ichigo scowled down at her as he gripped her tighter.

"If I have to do this, so do you, you shrimpy brat!"

"Go choke on a raisin!"

None-the-less, she took a sip out of his goblet and in turn, Rukia raised her own to Ichigo's lips. He kept sipping...and sipping...and sipping, making rude slurping sounds. He finally finished and licked his lips in satisfaction. The priest looked down at him sternly, his jaw set tight.

"If you are now finished, for the love of Budha, please let us continue."

Rukia rolled her eyes at Ichigo's idiocy and pulled her arm back. She rubbed at it, trying to shake it from the numbness it held from Ichigo's iron grip on her.

"You may now exchange vows. Who would like to do the honor?"

Ichigo and Rukia silently seethed at eachother, their reiatsu flared up around them dangerously. The old priest ignored this, however, and prodded Ichigo in the back to begin first.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck in annoyance. "Uh...well what can I say? I'll cherish her and...uh respect her and all that crap." He put his fingers up in quotations for emphasis on cherish.

"I promise I'll take good care of her and make sure she doesn't croak or anything," he added

The priest 'ahemed' and cleared his throat at his childish behavior. Rukia glared up at him, her fingers twitching to slap him. The old priest frowned at Ichigo in disapproval and motioned for him to continue.

"Um...I'm proud to be married to a lovely woman like Kuchiki-san. It's our first meeting and yet I already feel so... (snaps fingers) so connected to her."

He smiled when he found the right word and nodded vigorously. Rukia rolled her eyes at him but didn't say a word.

"I think love is as fragile as glass and needs to be tended to the right way. I'm sure Kuchiki-san and I will grow to be very fond of eachother. I am very glad I was blessed with someone as precious as this woman."

He turned to smile sweetly at Rukia before turning back to the priest, scowl in place.

'Faker,' she thought, her cheeks flushing a little.

The priest smiled, pleased with what Ichigo had said. Several awes were echoed throughout the tavern.

'Are you serious?! Damn...he's good. I'll give him that much."

"Kuchiki-san, you may now exchange your vows for your husband-to-be."

Rukia nodded absentmindedly and faced Ichigo. She was more than a little annoyed to find that cocky smirk on that ugly mug of his.

"I..."

She saw her sister smile at her in encouragement while Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her, as if daring her to say something ridiculous.

"I...I vow to be faithful to thy husband. I will start a life with him with no lies or trickery. I shall support him in the best way that I can. I don't now or will ever believe in love at first sight but I will be devoted to him. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my husband. I would put both my heart and life on the line for him no matter the great risk. If he will have me, I vow to break through his rough exterior and show him true tenderness and compassion."

Ichigo gawked at her. 'Whata load of crap!...I almost believed it! This brood has skills!' he thought incredulously.

He could hear the crowds of guests gushing over her vows like a bunch of idiots. The priest smiled pleasantly at Rukia, nodding his head at her.

"You have both vowed on your very souls to be true to one another. You have sworn unconditional love to your partner."

"That's not exactly what I said," muttered Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Rukia hissed at him. "Neither did I," she whispered

"I can hear everything you both are saying."

The couple quieted down and let him continue, silently seething at eachother.

"Alright then. Kurosaki Ichigo, do you take Rukia-san as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"As if I had a choice," he mumbled.

The priest looked back at him sternly. Ichigo sighed irritably, rolling his eyes at him.

"I do," he grumbled.

The priest inclined his head at him in acknowledgement and awaited Rukia's answer. "Do you Kuchiki Rukia take Ichigo-san as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

Rukia felt her throat swell up and start burning. She bowed her head in shame as she couldn't will her lips to move in answer. She had already accepted this fate so why did she feel so weak all of a sudden? Maybe she just didn't fully understand what being married was all about.

She felt tears emerge from the corners of her eyes, hidden beneath the shadow of her bangs. She placed a hand at her throat as she suddenly felt she was choking.

"Rukia-san?"

She suddenly became hyperaware of everyone, including Ichigo's eyes on her. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut short as the doors to the tavern slammed open. The audience turned to look back, whispering.

Rukia stood up next to her throw pillow in shock at who she saw. "R-renji?"

"Rukia."

"Who the hell is that?" grumbled Ichigo.

Rukia ignored him and watched her friend approach the platform. "Renji...what're you doing here? Brother warned you not to come. Please, don't do anything stupid."

"For how long?"

"Renji, please! I don't want you to lose your job just because you're trying to help me get out of this."

"That doesn't even matter anymore. I don't want you marrying some guy who's just gonna treat you like crap. What kind of friend would I be if I let you do that? Exactly."

Rukia smiled at him in a way that unnerved Ichigo to an extreme measure. He scowled at Renji in annoyance and rose up from his seat as well.

"Friends, eh? Then what's that you've got in your hand?"

Renji turned as red as his hair and quickly stuffed the box into his hakama. "Shut up!"

Ichigo stood up and placed himself in between Rukia and Renji, hand on the hilt of his bankai. "If you were wise you'd leave now."

"Pfft! I ain't leavin' without her."

While Ichigo didn't want the wedding to begin with, he knew he couldn't let Renji take her.

"Not like I care about her either way but I've got this whole duty thing I have to. You're in the way, you bastard. Leave before **I** do something, **you're **gonna regret."

"Don't talk to him like that! He's just trying to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my brother's life! " yelled Rukia before she had realized what she had said.

She stepped out from behind him and turned her head to face Renji. "I hate to admit it but he's right. Renji leave this place now. I'm ready for my new life, a life I wish you were still apart of."

Renji gawked at her as he stood stiffly in place. He felt like he'd just gotten slapped in the face.

"R-rukia..."

She turned away, not able to bear it any longer. 'Why does he have to make things so difficult?'

Ichigo crossed his arms in satisfaction. "You heard her. Guards remove his bankai and roll him up like a sushi roll and throw him in the nearest river."

He pointed at Renji in a regal manner and a swarm of guards jumped on Renji. They dragged him away despite his struggles against them.

"Rukia! I'm not giving up on you! I won't leave you alone with that Kurosaki creten!"

The doors to the tavern closed as the death gods exited out with Renji. Rukia frowned at Ichigo but didn't say anything. She exhaled and inhaled, trying to calm herself until she finally faced the priest.

"I do, already. Are we married yet? Can we leave now?" she asked impatiently. 

"Well-

"Yeah, let's blow this joint. I'm hungry," Ichigo said as though forgetting what had just occured two minutes ago.

"No, it's not over yet. You may now kiss the bride."

Ichigo's right eye twitched. "Come again?"

The priest looked baffled at this and cleared his throat before answering. "It's apart of the ceremony. Everyone knows that."

"Nuh-uh! You got me to kiss her hand, but I ain't doin' **that**!"

"Yes you are!" shouted Isshin.

He grabbed both Ichigo and Rukia's heads and tried to force their faces together. They growled at eachother as they were pushed together, each trying to get out of Isshin's grip. Ichigo slugged his father in the gut and turned to yell at him.

Leave me the hell alone! I'm not, I repeat, **NOT** kissing her!!!"

His words echoed throughout the now quiet tavern and he looked over his shoulder, fearing the worst. Rukia's face was scrunched up in annoyance, maybe even a little hurt.

"You're no prince either, Ichigo. I'd rather have my tongue sliced off then to ever have my lips touch yours!"

Ichigo looked taken aback for a moment before a smirk began playing at his lips. "Oh, really?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes, really! "

"Hmm...interesting."

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "What's so interesting? Enlighten me, Kurosaki-san."

"It's just that I never knew that self-denial looked so pathetic up close," he grinned wickedly.

Rukia gawked at him, mouth wide open. "You...you... She had been too preoccupied with finding a comeback to throw back at him that she didn't notice how close he was now.

"You...you-

"Exactly." He grabbed the back of her head and did the deed.

She was still trying to think of a bad name for him that it took her a moment to fully register what he had done. She raised her hands up onto the front of his black hakama, gripping the material tightly. Rukia suddenly found it very hard to breath as she became very aware of not only Ichigo's lips on her but every single person's eyes in the room were now trained on her and Ichigo.

She blushed deeply as the crowds began cheering for the married couple's jubilant future together. Ichigo pulled away momentarily, pressing his forehead against hers. A rye smirk reached his dark brown eyes. He traced his finger on her shaking lips and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"How'd ya like me now?"

Rukia bowed her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes as her reiatsu blazed around her dangerously. "You...you bastard," she muttered out, glad she had found the right word to describe him.

"It didn't seem like you were complaining too much. You hardly put up a struggle."

"Could you deflate your ego for just a minute, Kurosaki!" She grabbed his hair by the roots and yanked him down to her level.

"I was simply caught off guard! You haven't even earned the right to kiss me!"

"Who says I want it?!"

"Listen you---The image of him kissing her kept rewinding in her head and soon she felt her stomach churn at the thought. Rukia covered her mouth before throwing herself at the edge of the platform and puked on the front row of people.

Karin snickered from the sidelines. "This is the best wedding I've ever gone to!"

"What? We had to go through all that nonsence and we can't even stay for the food?!" grumbled an outraged Ichigo.

"We can't let you stay after that fiasco both of you both performed on stage!" exclaimed Isshin.

"He's right. The sooner you're the settled, the better. I feel too ashamed to even look at you right now, Rukia." Byakuya turned away from her and walked away with long strides into the bustling crowds.

Rukia bit her lip as she watched him go. She reached a hand out as if to stop him but her hand faltered and finally came to rest at her side. Hisana came up from behind her and put her hands on Rukia's shoulders. She smiled at her reasuringly, tucking away stray hairs behind Rukia's ear.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get over it. It's not like he's gonna hold this over your head."

Rukia turned around to face her sister just as she wound her arms around her as if she were a small child. She smoothed her hair down lovingly and swayed with Rukia, still in her arms.

"Your husband seems like an interesting character. I'm sure you'll both grow to like eachother very much."

"Have you ever actually heard of an arranged marriage working out?"

"Well as a matter of fact I do.

"Who?"

"None other than Byakuya," she smiled knowingly.

"Him?! Brother?! Our brother?!"

Rukia's sister laughed softly. "Yes, him. It was I who worked my way into Byakuya's heart and melted the chains around it. He has a cold demeanor on the outside but he's just a softie underneath, just like every other man."

"..." Rukia thought about this for a moment considering what her sister was telling her.

"I don't want you to worry about your marital life. In the Kurosaki castle, you must hold your head up high. Even when things go dark, you'll always find the light at the end of the tunnel. Let your heart guide you, only then will your true strength awaken."

Rukia nodded her head into her sister's shoulder, closing her eyes. Their tender moment was cut short because of Isshin and Ichigo's inhuman yelling.

"Why do I have to do all this shit for her?!"

"That's what the men are supposed to do for their brides! Now do it!"

"Look at her! She probably weighs a frickin' ton!"

Rukia broke away from her sister at that statement, balling her hands into fists.

"If you don't do it, you know who gets the 'snip, snip' treatment." Isshin made a scissors motion in the air.

"Leave my manhood out of this! I'll do it, okay?! Leave me the hell alone now! You're such a pain!"

Karin tossed the piece of straw aside. "I've been telling him that for years but, he just doesn't get it."

"Um...brother? I was practicing my caligraphy and...um..." She showed him the glass picture frame and blushed faintly.

"Hmm...this is pretty good, Yuzu. 'When traveling, one wants a companion. In life, one wants compassion.' "

Ichigo smiled softly at Yuzu and squeezed her shoulder gently. Karin went up to Ichigo hesitantly, keeping some distance between them.

"F-for one thing, I'm glad you're finally moving...Teenagers are such pains in the ass. All they do is complain about their lives were never good enough and all that crap. T-the house will be quiet for a change...with the exception of dad of course." She dragged her slipper against the wooden floor, absent-mindedly.

Ichigo stared down at Karin for a moment. "I'm gonna miss you too, brat."

He touseled her hair, ruining her bun. She frowned up at him and turned away with her arms crossed together stubbornly. Ichigo sighed as he went up to Rukia. Before she could even blink, Ichigo hoisted her up onto his shoulder and was making his way through the crowd and outside towards the carriage.

"Hey put me down, you- you- You!"

"Exactly. Now pipe down."

He shoved her into the carriage, not caring where she fell and slid in next to her. Rukia glared up at him from her spot on the floor. She stood up, only to be jerked roughly into her seat as the horses began trotting off. She waved out the window at her sister until she could no longer see her.

Ichigo sat slouching, lips drawn in a thin line. He stared straight ahead in nothingness as if to avoid Rukia's presense in the carriage. It was hard to figure our what he was really thinking though.

"Hey...When do we get to your castle, Kurosaki-san?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "We're married now, whether we like it or not. Just call me Ichigo, I don't care."

"Alright. So when're we getting there?"

"It's about a two-day journey from here. I better not hear you whine, brat."

Rukia felt her right eye twitch. She didn't want him to know how much he really got to her.

"I travel all the time. This is nothing for me."

"Good, then we'll have no trouble."

For a while, they rode in complete silence, both trying to ignore eachother's existness. Rukia had never felt more bored. Her games were in the back with her other belongings which left her with nothing at the moment. What was there to do? She looked around the carriage, not certain what she was looking for.

She saw a piece of paper sticking out from under her seat. She pulled it out only to find it was a scroll. Curious enough, she unrolled it to read it's contents. Oh. What was this? A love letter, perhaps?

_There are no words to describe what I am feeling for you, my beloved. It's real. I believe that our time apart will only make my love for you grow even stronger. I don't know what to do anymore for I fear that I might ruin our budding friendship. I have to be honest, my dearest, it isn't enough. I can't touch you in the same way watching the first sun rise could and it pains me to know the truth. I've never written a love song before but I think this is more-or-less how it would go. You used to tell me how sweet my voice sounded. For an instant, I would get to see that smile hiding behind those eyes so full of sorrow and regret. I bid you, say it again. I hope we meet again, when the moon is at its highest. Only then will I show you who I really am._

_This kiss is for you (lipstick print)_

_Yours truly, The one who admires you most_

Rukia felt her ears burn at reading something so private. Not only that, but it was pretty hard to believe that there was any girl who could tolerate Ichigo, much less have romantic feelings for him.

"Hey."

She looked up to find Ichigo, reading over her shoulder. She awkwardly handed the scroll which he swiped out her hand. He tucked it into the folds of his dark hakama before turning to glare at her. Rukia shrank in shame, feeling pink tint her pale cheeks.

"So...? Do you always look at other people's private belongings?"

"S-sorry. I was gonna use the paper for origami, really." Rukia placed her hands up in defense.

"So you were gonna make a paper crane out of my letter?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You're twisting my words!" she protested.

"Whatever, not like it really would've mattered anyway."

"Huh? But this girl really cares about you. How can you be so heartless?"

"That's her problem and besides I have better things I'd rather think about and it doesn't involve any girl."

"You're only fifteen, surely you must've had a crush before."

He gave her a questioning look and was quiet for a moment. "Why do you care anyway?"

Rukia gave him a bitter sweet smile and placed her hand on his arm. "Because you are my husband and I should know everything about you."

For a moment, it looked like Ichigo would brush her off. His eyes held her for a young eternity.

"Once. Tiny. No big deal."

"But from the looks of this letter, she's pretty serious about you."

"I don't even know who she is."

"She seems familiar with you."

"I'm married. What part of that doesn't she understand? Only an idiot would write me this before my wedding. What about you? You seem kind of eager to get rid of me and we've only been married a few hours."

"I'm only being encouraging. You shouldn't have to be tied down to me if your heart is somewhere else."

"No." Rukia looked up at the sudden dark tone in his voice. The coldness in it was definete and radiating in her direction. Ichigo's head was bowed, his orange bangs shadowing his eyes.

"What you don't understand is that you and I are both bound together by marriage."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the front of her kimono. "Got it? I don't want this anymore than you do...Oh. I see..."

"See what?" She didn't like the sudden change of tone. Rukia was now certain that she liked the previous Ichigo instead.

She slapped his hand away and sat away from at a certain distance. "You're mooning over that tomatoe-haired freak, aren't you?"

Rukia sucked in a gasp. "W-what?"

"You don't have to pretend anymore. Though I do got to say you have bad taste in men. You could do so much better than that."

"How dare you say that about Renji?! He would make a great husband for any woman!"

"So you admit it. You and that lovesick puppy are together."

"How can you say that? Renji's my oldest friend!!"

"That's not what it looked like to me." Ichigo stared blankly at her, his left eye twitching in annoyance.

"That's because you're an imbecile! Stop the carriage!" she screeched.

The whole carriage jerked to a standstill. Rukia slammed the door shut behind her, marching her way past the perplexed driver. Ichigo stuck his head out the window, getting seriously ticked off with every move she made.

"Hey! Where do you think you're goin'?!" he yelled.

"I'll make it to the castle on my own!"

"Are you stupid of something?! Are you trying to walk into an early grave?! There are death gods on higher levels than you. Not to mention hollows crawling all over this region. You know what you are to them? Nothing!"

"Quit underestimating my abilities!"

"If you insist on leaving, then I'm coming with you."

"What?! Then there wouldn't be any point in leaving you!"

Before she turned away, she said, "By the way, you kiss like a dog! Wet and slimy!"

Ichigo felt angry marks appearing on the side of his head at hearing this. She ran ahead, kicking off her slippers as she went. She tucked them into her obi without turning back to look at Ichigo. He sighed in exasperation as he ran his large hand through his spiky orange hair. Ichigo turned his attention to the driver who had been listening with mild interest.

"You go on ahead, okay? I'll catch up."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, my lord?"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at him. "Just who do you think I am? This is nothing for me."

He headed to the back of carriage where the compartment carried all their belongings and unloaded his bandaged weapon. With quick prosision, he strapped it over his shoulder and secured it. He glanced once more at the driver before walking off.

"We'll meet you at the next inn before nightfall. Don't send any word of this to my father and I'll triple whatever you get paid."

A/N: Somehow I'm not quite satisfied with the way this chapter turned out. I feel like I failed! (slumps into depression) Well I could really use a second opinion from everyone. In the next chapter, a familiar character will show up but you might not be aware of it. It's up to you to figure out who he/she is and when he/she appears. Don't worry, Ichigo and Rukia's seperation won't be for long. If you liked my fic, then please don't forget to review for me! I would much appreciate it!


	2. There's Hope For Us Yet

A/N: I'm back! Serious Ichigo/ Rukia fluff in this chapter! I'm still haven't come up with an actual plot for this fic but I'll just see where this takes me. Btw The tavern they're traveling to is more like a castle than a tavern but it still has the same style as a tavern of any noble would. I might switch between saying tavern and castle as the story goes on but keep in mind that it's the same thing in my fanfic. Like the one in Inuyasha: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. Okay, let's see if you guys can figure out the mysterious yet familiar character in this chappy.

I Do, Stranger

Chapter 2: There's Hope For Us Yet

"Now this is much better. Fresh air is always the best cure for anxiety as sister always told me. I'll make it to the tavern on my own. Two days will be cake for me...Gah! I shouldn't have said that! I'm making myself hungry here! I was foolish enough to travel on my own without any money! Ichigo's foolishness is rubbing off on me!" she cried, holding her head in her hands.

She kept walking even long after her felt rough and terribly sore. She splashed in some nearby puddles, twirling around until she felt dizzy and she fell back onto the grass. Rukia spread her arms and legs wide as if she were making a snow angel. She blinked up at the sky, taking in her surroundings. The pollen from the daffodils, and daisies wafted to her as clear as day.

There was maple-syrup dripping onto the trunks of nearby trees. Red earth was warm, and moist to the soul. It was something she saw everyday but she had failed to noticed the beauty of it all 'till now. Rukia turned her head, and found a dandelion swaying gently against the breeze. She watched as it brushed against her nose, and then swirled around as if dancing. She plucked it, careful not to spill any of the seeds.

She stared at it intently. They say that if you could blow off each, and every seed on the flower, your deepest wish will come true. Closing her eyes, Rukia softly whispered the wish to herself. Without further adieu, she blew as hard as she could and watched the white seeds flutter around in the air rapidly, twirling through the trees and flowers. She picked herself up, warily and continued on her solitary journey to her new home.

Rukia wasn't sure how long she had traveled since the sun was now high above the sky. It was starting to get really hard for her to stand her growling stomach. She should've at least packed something if she was going to leave Ichigo.

'The fool is probably half-way there by now,' she thought sourly. 'With any luck, maybe he'll land himself in a ditch full of thorns.'

Outwardly, she grinned evilly at this all to pleasant thought of such an event happening to Ichigo.

"Leave us alone! We don't carry any money with us, really!"

Rukia halted her steps, startled to suddenly hear this. Where was it coming from? She searched around her, seeing a dirt road ahead of her and a steep hillside on her right. She crawled over to it, and peeked downward. She squinted but she still couldn't see anything. There was a muffled scream coming right from below, and quickly rising on all fours for a closer look, Rukia could see quick images of flesh scurrying below the canopy of clovered trees. Rukia sat down, sliding onto her feet of the dewy grass. She leaned forward and gravity-defy jumped into a tree from below.

She saw four people running up ahead, not too far from her. She jumped from tree to tree, her reiatsu burning silently around her.

"Please! Just stop!" cried a voice.

"What do those jerks think they're doing?" whispered Rukia.

She jumped down to the ground, and landed in a crouching position. Rukia reached out for her zanpakutou, realizing she had left it behind. She ran ahead at top speed and landed in a clearing, back to both girls.

"What? Two humans? Is that what all the commotion was about? Oh well, I can handle you guys wiithout the use of my zanpakutou."

"Mind your own business, girly. We came to collect our investment."

Rukia quirked an eyebrow at this. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, so step aside and let us finish our business."

"I don't think so."

"Step aside now if you know what's good for you!" one of them barked.

Rukia held her arm in front of the girl and her sister in defiance, showing them she would lend them her protection.

"As if I could leave them here with the likes of you," she muttered coldly.

She flashed unforgiving eyes towards them and postioned her hand over her in arm in front of her body.

"Kidoh Spell Number 33 Blue Fire!" she shouted, shooting sparks at them.

They backed away, hitting their clothes which were now lit with Rukia's fire.

"Shit! You really are a death god!!"

"That was a warning just now so if you don't back off, I might just have to finish you off mysefl."

The younger one appeared nervous all of a sudden, fiddling with the hilt of the sword in his hands. The older bandit stood his ground and held out his katana.

Rukia quirked an eyebrow at this. "Is that a challenge...?"

Without a word, he swung his katana high above him and attempted to slash her but she jumped over him, avoiding the blade completely. She smirked at him as she postioned herself for the fight. No...she would not use her spells for this fight. She had to rely on her own strength to rescue the girls. Rukia glanced quickly over to the sidelines to see that the girls were still with her, standing anxiously around.

"Hey! What're you two still doing here?! Go already!"

"Ano...um..."

"Pay attention!"

Rukia leaped backward, narrowling avoiding the blow. The bandit ran at her full speed with the intent to kill in his dark eyes. Rukia stretched her hand out, hitting his abdomen and weaved to the side. He gasped out, bending over and clutching his stomach. His eyes glazed over with fear as he turned to Rukia who regarded him calmly.

"What...what did you do to me...?"

"I merely hit a vital point. Watch yourself, " she whispered.

The bandit struck his katana at her but Rukia caught it in between her palms and held her ground. He glared at her as he tried pushing it down with all his might. Rukia pushed back, throwing him backward in the process. He caught himself in time, charging at her with his katana. Rukia weaved and bobbed out of his blows until she finally got close enough. She struck his chest before backflipping out of the way.

"What...?"

"The second pressure point. Here is the final vital point I have to hit."

She ran at him, palm out in front of her. The bandit reached her first and managed to cut her cheek. Rukia held her cheek for a moment, surprised he was even able to touch her. She looked down at the blood dripping onto her palm.

"Behind you!" shouted one of the girls.

Rukia ducked swiftly to the ground, kicking her leg out and knocked the bandit off his feet. When Rukia tried to rise to her feet, the bandit stuck his sword down on the hem of her kimono. She gritted her teeth as she glanced back at his wicked demeanor.

'No...I promised myself not to use kidoh on a human.'

She pulled her arms over her face and felt the cold rush of metal collide within her flesh. She screamed in agony as he pulled the katana out of her forearm. Rukia held her arm to her side, blood coming away at her touch. She winced as an unbelievable feeling of pain dominated her body. The bandit smirked down at her fallen form.

"Beat that...death god."

Rukia glared at him with all the strength she could muster. He kneeled down to her level, and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Now that I take a good look at you, you're not bad looking especially while covered with your own blood. I hope you've learned something from this, wench. Women should learn their place," he whispered into her ear as he played with her hair.

Rukia shuddered at his touch and bowed her head to conceal her pain and disgust.

"Let go of her!" The older girl with the long, green hair and eyes began rushing over to them.

"Stay back!" shouted Rukia. At the sound of the other girl's voice, the bandit had turned his attention to her, leaving him wide open.

Rukia struck her palm over the bandit's eyes and quietly muttered, "The final vital point."

The bandit made a strangled noise as he fell onto his back. Rukia turned sharply to his accomplice and glared menacingly at him.

"You want the same to happen to you?" she threatened.

He took a shaking step backward and slowly shook his head, beads of sweat pouring down his forehead. Using the remainer of her strength, Rukia grasped the older bandit by the back of his kimono and threw him at the other bandit's feet. She watched as he picked the man up and carried him over his shoulder. Rukia sighed, cradling her arm against her torso. The green-haired girl walked closer to her and kneeled beside her.

"You're hurt so badly...and all for our sake," she whispered sadly.

Rukia smiled weakly at them. "You needn't worry. I'm a fast healer. These wounds are nothing."

"Please let us help you. It's the least we can do after you saved us."

Before Rukia could protest, the little pink-haired girl had wrapped her arm around her waist to support her. The green-haired one smiled pleasantly at Rukia as she lifted her arm over her own shoulder. Together, they carried Rukia off in opposite direction of the dirt road from above the hill and towards a village. They entered the hut and helped Rukia settled down into a rocking chair.

"We're late with introductions. My name is Sayuri and that is Keiko over there."

The little girl blinked innocently up at Rukia from her bonnet. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm very pleased to meet you. I'm indebted to you."

She bent her back to bow but Sayuri stopped her and shook her head, still smiling.

"There's no need for that. A guest is a guest and boy, it's been a while since we've had a guest over."

Rukia inclined her head. "Thank you."

Sayuri turned to Keiko. "Please get some clean bandages for her as well as some rubbing alcohol."

The little girl nodded and rushed off into the back room.

"That's a curious hat she's wearing. Did she get it from the Americas by chance?"

"Eh? Ah...yes. We travel alot and she recieved it as a gift."

"I see. "

"I've been thinking about it and your name, Kuchiki sounds really familiar. Are you from a noble's family?"

Rukia nodded. "Y-yes," she replied rather embarassed.

"I'm apart of one as well but it's easier to move around the way I do now so here we are. I adopted Keiko as my sister last year. She's a little shy for her age but she's a sweet child."

Rukia's eyebrows disappeared abover her ebony bangs. Why would she trust a stranger with something so secretive?

"So what's a noble's daughter doing way out here by herself? In her wedding dress no less?" she giggled. 

"My so-called husband and I got into an arguement so I too off and told him to meet him at the castle."

"How far is your castle?"

"It's a two day journey but at the rate I'm going..." she trailed off.

"Would you like to spend the night if that's the case?"

"Oh, no! That's okay. I'm sure there's an inn somewhere I could -Oh no! " Rukia groaned.

"What's wrong?" Sayuri asked, panicked.

"I left my money with that baka! I'm the baka!" Rukia smacked herself repeatedly on the forehead. A tiny hand stopped her A twin pair of sapphire eyes peered up at her frm beneath her bonnet.

"Why don't you stay and have lunch with us? I helped make the rice."

Rukia smiled dwn at the sweet pnk-haired powderpuff. Real hard to say 'no' to that.

"I guess a quick bite couldn't hurt. Hold are you, Keiko-san?" she asked, smiling.

"I'll be six soon" she replied quietly but her eyes shown how proud she was of it.

"Six?! Wow, does this mean you have a betrothed yet?"

"Betrothed?"

Keiko looked towards Sayuri for an answer. Sayuri put her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles.

"No, no yet. She will one day though."

Keiko scrunched her face up in confusion. Her face froze all of a sudden and her eyes slowly began dilating.

"What's going on?"

"She's a psychic. Whoever she touches, she can tap into their future."

After a moment, her eyes came back into focus and she blinked.

"Keiko? Honey, what did you see? asked Sayuri, coming over to Keiko's side and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There's danger. You and one other," she whispered, staring straight into Rukia's eyes.

"What kind of danger?" Rukia was really interested in what would be and leaned in closer to the little girl.

"A battle. Lots of bloodshed. You're going to lose your lover," her voice quaverered.

Rukia's eyes widened at hearing such information.

"Keiko!"

Sayuri wrapped her arms around Keiko's shivering form. Rukia sat there, helpless and unsure of what she should do.

"It's alright...it's alright." She began smoothing Keiko's hair down gently.

"Why don't you go play with Cupcake? Take your mind off things while I prepare lunch."

Keiko nodded, sniffing and excused herself.

"I'm so sorry about that. It seems I've upset her terribly. I should go." Rukia began to rise to despite her wounds but was pushed back down gently by Sayuri.

She kneeled down next to Rukia and began to tending to her forgotten wounds. Rukia winced as the alcohol in came in contact with her flesh.

"Please don't. This happens all the time. I'm afraid it's hardened Keiko somewhat. It's because she's a pyschic that none of the other children will play with her. It's the power she gets from being a hollow. I got her a kitten, hoping to lighten her spirits a bit."

"It must be hard on her to have had to endure for so long."

Sayuri nodded, dabbing at Rukia's arm. "Yes, it is. She's becoming stronger. She'll become stronger than I am one day. I wish she wouldn't try so hard not to cry in front of me. What she doesn't know is that crying replenishes the soul," Sayuri said this as she placed a hand over her heart.

Rukia nodded. "I was just like her once. No family or friends. I could never cry. I told myself I had to be the strong person because life could really be so much crueler."

"How are you doing now?" she asked as she continued wrapping her arm.

"I'm alright. If you exclude my husband."

Sayuri laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Not enjoying the honeymoon, I see."

"Oh, there's not gonna be one! In fact, I'm going to demand we get seperate rooms!"

"What's he like?" Sayuri asked, palms against her cheeks.

"He's stupid, brash, and an egomaniac. Nothing to tell really."

"Is he handsome?"

"Handsome?" Rukia pondered this for a moment. Did she think he was handsome. They had been quarreling so much, she hadn't stopped to notice this herself. His orange hair was exotic but it was clearly faded with split ends. His eyes hard, and brown. There was sorrow lerking behind those eyes of his that didn't seem to belong to him. The most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. His anger really amused her to no end.

"Nope. Not at all," she decided.

"If it took you that long to answer," she giggled. She cut the end of the bandages, and secured her arm. She then switched to her injured cheek, hands in place.

"So...what's for lunch?" she asked sheepishly.

"You're gonna love it! I made bento with honey tea. I've been slaving all afternoon over it so you'd better like it! " she teased.

Rukia smiled up at her as she let Sayuri dab alcohol onto her cheek. She winced slightly but it didn't hurt as much as before.

"Hey! You with the face!" shouted Ichigo.

He was at a rest stop, seeing a man innocently eating takoyaki. He blinked at seeing the young death god.

"Huh? You mean me?"

"You see anyone else around?"

"Well, no but you called out for someone with a -

"Let's cut to the chase, have you seen a girl pass by here?"

"Why, yes I've seen several girls pass by here," he mocked him.

Ichigo's vein began throbbing dangerously. "She's really overweight with wiry hair. She has a revolting face, you can't miss her."

The man appeared puzzled by Ichigo's oh-so helpful description. "Um...no I don't think I've seen anyone like that pass by."

Ichigo sighed, deciding that maybe her real appearance would help. "Alright, then. She's about 4' 9 with a long strand of hair over her face. She also happens to be wearing a wedding dress."

"Ah, you mean that pretty girl who passed by earlier? I offered her some of my takoyaki but she declined."

"Where'd she go?"

"Oh, I'm guessing you must be the groom then. Trouble in paradise?" he grinned.

Ichigo growled lowly in the back of his throat, making the man shut up and get straight to the point.

"Ah...um I saw her walk straight up ahead and I saw her take a left down a deserted dirt road, said something about traveling to a castle. She was here about fourty minutes ago, you should be able to catch up to her with you death god speed."

"No shit. Thanks." He two-fingered waved him and shot out of there.

"Strange man..." He reached a hand into his lunch pack for another takoyaki stick but his hand only felt the bottom of the box.

"Eh??! He stole my takoyaki!"

"Mm...that was really good, Sayuri-san!"

Sayuri laughed softly. "I'm so glad you liked it."

Rukia then bent down to Keiko's level. "That rice was very delicious."

Keiko blushed in embarassment, playing with the hems on her yellow sleeves. "Ano...um that makes me really happy to hear that."

Rukia smiled sweetly at the little girl, smoothing her hair out. She then stood up. "It's been just great here. I hate to eat and run but I really need to find some place to camp before nightfall."

"A shame you can't stay longer but since you're also a noble, it looks like we'll be seeing eachother in the near future. Please do no forget us because we won't forget you."

Rukia smiled at them, endearingly. "Of course not. I'm so grateful to you both, you took such good care of me."

Sayuri reached over to shake her hand cheerily, Rukia bent down to shake little Keiko's hand. Before she turned to leave, Keiko tugged at Rukia's wedding kimono.

She had her eyes hidden behind her pink bangs, still holding onto her kimono.

"I like you, Rukia-san, so please be careful."

Rukia gasped at the last part but a soft smile overcame her features. She squeezed Keiko's shoulder gently.

"I will. You also have to promise that you'll be a lady the next time we meet up."

Keiko finally looked up at her, her eyes glistening with neverfalling tears. "I don't understand."

"It's alright if you don't. I'll be looking forward to seeing you both."

Rukia cast aside the bamboo-made curtain, and had left their sight.

'The sun is already setting. I could just continue onward for a few hours before nightfall and camp out.'

So that's how it was. She walked as long as she was able, her eyes straying to countryside's scenery. Either way she looked, she could see people working in their fields. A few stopped work to wave at her in which she returned her wave kindly. She hit her arm, forgetting it was the injured one and winced. She had felt a mosquito on her and acted without thinking. She hugged her arm to her body.

'If Ichigo were to see me now, I wonder if he would react with mockery or pity. Most likely chance that he'll respond with the first," she thought bitterly.

'My arm should heal in a few days without him noticing anything wrong with my behavior. He's the last person I want to see me in such a weakened state. It's not as though I should care what he thinks of me either way but...'

She stopped walking as she recalled her sister Hisana's sage old wise words. '_Always hold your head up high and never forget that at the end of every tunnel, a light is waiting.'_

Or something like. 'Hisana may have been wise beyond her years but this arranged marriage could never work. Strangers were always meant to stay strangers and nothing else. Even in the world of the Soul Society, just like those bandits, evil truely exists among us because humans and deathgods are all very selfish. There are those of us who only think of ourselves and would never even look twice at someone who looked unworthy. That's exactly how I've felt since Ichigo and I married.'

'Somehow I have to find some kind of loophole in our marriage contract. I hear a couple can't divorce until after eight months but even then I would completely disgrace Nii-sama and the entire Kuchiki clan.'

Rukia groaned to herself, seeing as she had run into a dead end with the whole marriage thing. She walked onward, holding her arm numbly to her side. She grinned to herself when she saw a large apple orchard up ahead. Using her mobile hand, she stretched her arm up to snatch up an apple. She smiled, spit-shining it and rubbed it against her dress. She took a hearty bite out of it, and grabbed three more the road.

She continued on her solitary journey to the castle, quietly munching on her apple. 'I wonder...does feeling lonely and being lonely mean the same thing? I'm not saying I miss Ichigo but while I was still with him, there was never a dull moment between us. Too bad he has to have such a rotten attitude. No wonder his father actually got desperate enough to wed him off,' she scoffed, crunching loudly into her apple.

Rukia headed into a clover of trees where she found a clearing big enough for her to rest in. She pulled a log out from the bushes and ate, her eyes searching for heavenward. For what? She didn't know. She dragged took off her slippers for a moment, revealing the feet that Sayuri had taken the liberty of bandaging after seeing her horredous blisters.

'It doesn't feel as though I've repayed them despite saving them. I'll have to make it up to them next time,' she decided.

She heard a loud roar that sent her to her feet. She whipped her head around to face the hollow charging at her. Rukia could see the tree branches come away as the enormous body of the ful-fledged hollow came bounding towards her. She reached her arm over to take out her katana but sighed in exasperation as she remenbered her katana was back with Ichigo. Instead, she positoned her hand over her arm and prepared a kidoh spell as the hollow advanced closer and closer.

"Kidoh Spell, Number 100 Red Fire!" she shouted.

Hot red flashes of fire flew from her finger tips, zapping the hollow instaneously. It growled even louder for its wounds and ran at Rukia in a blind rage. Rukia jumped up over it, arms crossed over head, wind whipping at her hair.

"Kidoh Spell, Number 33 Blue Fire!"

Blue flashes cut at the hollow's sickly flesh, blood spilling out everywhere. It struck its scaly tail out at Rukia's face, and she fell down to earth. Rukia gripped her aching arm, half-wincing, half-crying in pain. She ran on ahead, hoping to lead the hollow off a cliff and far away from the village she had passed an hour ago.

"Kidoh Spell, Number 33 Blue Fire!" She fired spell after spell, not stopping to breath once.

Just as it seemed that she was wearing the hollow down, the game turned the table's on her. Rukia's ankle twisted around, making a sickening sound as Rukia's body suddenly gave way under a sinkhole. Her scream could be heard all around the forest as her body came in contact with the hard ground. She backed away towards the shadows, clinging onto the long roots from the walls of the sinkhole. She could hear the loud, angry steps of the hollow as it approached the area.

'No...I can't...hide my reiatsu. Concentrate,' she urged herself. She slammed her eyes closed, beads of sweat running down her forehead.

She could now see the mask of the hollow as it leered down into the sinkhole. It's slitted eyes searched below, though Rukia wasn't sure whether it could see her in the shadows. Rukia suddenly heard a yell from above, watching a bankai come into view and slice right through the hollow. She could see flashes of black but other than that everthing was a blur. For quite some time, all she could hear from above was incoherent shouting and the sound of a blade running through the hollow's hide. When things finally settled down, Rukia risked looking up. A large shadow figure was blocking the setting sun above her. With one leap, he had landed beside her.

Rukia's eyes widened at seeing Ichigo's ragged form, holding the bloody bankai. He was breathing harshly as he stared at her, hand on the hilt on his bankai.

"Ichigo...w-what're you doing here?" she gasped out.

He regarded her for a moment his bankai rewrapping itself of its own accord. "Baka...what do you think?"

Rukia looked away. "Seriously, what're you doing here? You should be on your way to your castle."

"It's **our **castle now. And shouldn't I be asking you the same question? Look at you! You're all torn up, baka!"

He had risen to his feet in rage, towering over her small form. Rukia gripped the wall under one hand as she tried to stand and throw something back at him. Her legs gave wave underneath her, hitting the rough earth. She winced, remenbering that her ankle had gotten hurt during the fall. Ichigo's tense shoulders sagged, and his eyes softened at Rukia.

He sighed in exasperation as he bent back down to her level. "Hold your foot out."

"I don't need your help!" she hissed. She tried once again standing on her feet, but she slipped off the wall.

Ichigo stuck his arm out and let her fall against it. He glanced down at her with an 'oh really?' look in his eyes. Rukia's cheeks flushed in embarassment at this. He clamped his hands down on her shoulders, and forced her back down.

"Hold your foot out," he ordered.

Rukia moved her foot away from him stubbornly. "It's fine, " she ground out.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that but the sooner someone looks at it, the faster it'll heal. Hold your foot," he said more gently this time.

After looking at him for a long moment, she moved her foot closer to his knee. Ichigo placed his thumb and forefinger under her ankle, turning it left and right.

"Well...it's not broken. Just fractured I think. We'll have a professional look at it when we get to the inn."

'Together?' she pondered incredulously.

"Well of course together, baka. You think I came all the way out here to slay hollows for my own enjoyment?"

"H-how did you-

"I've advanced far enough in my demon magic that I'm capable of hearing other people's thoughts."

He began tearing at the hem of his hakama to make strips for bandages. He smoothed them out on his lap before wrapping them around Rukia's ankle as gentlly as he could.

Rukia's cheeks flushed in admiration. "Y-you're kind of good at this, aren't you?"

He looked up at her cherry face. "Huh? Oh, yeah. After Karin and Yuzu kept getting all sorts of cuts and bruises from playing, I asked our clan healer to teach me."

"Your sisters...? Those were the two little girls at the wedding, right? I never got to meet them."

"You will. You guys have alot in common."

"Ehh? We do?"

"Well for one, you're both pains in the ass. Second; you're always getting hurt. Third; I'm always gonna be there to bandage you up."

Rukia's eyes widened. 'Wha? He can't really mean that last part. That's sounds so un-Ichigo.'

"I have a nice side too, ya know. You're just too stubborn," he pointed.

"What the- You read my mind again?!"

"That and you're just so easy too read...darling," he whispered into her ear.

Rukia pulled her head away from him. "Bastard."

"Oh stop," he said smiling as though complimented. He smirked at her before turning his back and crouching down.

"...What?"

"You're awfully slow, aren'tcha? Get on, baka! I don't have all day!"

"Urusai! I'm going, sheesh!" She crept onto his back and before she was settled in properly, Ichigo had already taken flight.

"Oi! What the hell, Ichigo?! What the hell?!" she screeched.

Ichigo was laughing non-stop at her reaction, his hands slipping behind her knees to support her.

"Relax. Dad would have my head if I ever let you fall."

"Whatever," she muttered, sitting erect and refusing to lean on his shoulders.

"Will you quit being so stubborn and lay your head down?! I don't care either way but this might be a longer ride than I thought. Anyway, I promised my driver to make it to inn."

He grabbed the back of Rukia's head with his hand and forced her head down on his shoulder despite her protest. She finally gave in and buried her face in his back, gripping his shoulders tightly.

'It'll never work...strangers oughtta remain strangers. Why should I cooperate with this guy and be a submissive wife? I'll hang myself before that.'

'Mind if I watch?'

She was surprised when she could hear Ichigo's voice inside her head. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, grin in place.

"Will you quit that?"

"Why? I love watching your get freaked."

"There are just somethings I don't want you knowing."

"Like what?" he smirked.

"Okay, now you're just being perverted."

He shrugged. "If it's something you don't want me to hear, that's all I can suspect."

"I'm so sure," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, just don't do it anymore."

"Why should I? It's fun for at least one of us."

"Because we're married now honey, and you're behavior is very unfaithful."

"If I don't use it, how would I know whether you're being 'unfaithful' to me with that tomatoe-haired freak?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Not that again. Will you get over it? He's my childhood friend for crying out loud! Just give me my space and I'll give you yours. Is that alright?"

"Fine. Sounds good to me."

They flew together in silence for a while until Ichigo finally broke the silence.

"So...? Wanna tell me how you got all those injuries?"

Rukia sighed. "It's kind of a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world for you."

Rukia thought for a moment, deciding that he was being serious. "Alright...where to begin...?"

A/N: Whew! Done! I hope you liked it because I really enjoyed typing this particular chapter. As time goes on, it'll slowly start turning into a drama. So did any of you figure out the mysterious yet familiar character? If not, reread it. I left clues for you if you squint. Please R/R.


	3. Sleep Over

A/N: Gah! I love this chapter! You'll see why. (wink) This is not important but the driver might continue to be unnamed since he won't appear much but eventually they're gonna have to address him as _something._ I might make him a familiar member from the series. Not sure.

I Do, Stranger

Chapter 3: Sleep Over

"You'll probably have to stay off your ankle for the next few days. It's a good thing Kurosaki-dono knew just how to take care of it," smiled Hanatarou.

Rukia snorted, her hand palms up on her cheek. "Pfft! I would've been better off letting that hollow eat me," she muttered.

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, slipping his hands through the folds of his sleeves imperiously.

"Is that how you thank someone who risked his neck for you?"

"You don't deserve a single word of thanks." For a moment, they glared holes at eachother. The room intensified with the heat of their reiatsu blazing at eachother.

Hanatarou backed away, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable around them. "Ano...g-guys?"

A few seconds later, Rukia turned to Hanatarou and smiled sweetly. "Arrigato, Hanatarou. I'm glad we were able to run into you here. I'd much prefer you than any other physician. You're the one I trust most."

Hanatarou felt flustered at such flattering compliments, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He smiled pleasantly at her.

"It's no trouble at all, Kuchiki-san."

"How many times do we have to go over this? I don't want you to think of me as a noble. I'm just Rukia to you."

He nodded slowly, almost hesitantly. "W-well, I must say that your wounds are healing quite nicely. Even for a shinigami, they're healing at such an irregular rate and it seems that you've been bandaged properly. I'm glad."

Rukia lifted her kimono's wide sleeve up, smiling down at her arm. "Yes...a friend I met on the road did me this kind favor. "

"Oh my. Were you alright by yourself, Kuch- I mean Rukia?"

She nodded. "Of course, this is me afterall."

Ichigo snorted. The vein on Rukia's forehead began throbbing menacingly as she jabbed her elbow at Ichigo. She had meant to hit his abdomen but went all the way south by accident.

"Gahhhh! Bitch! What the hell?!!!" screamed Ichigo, holding his middle as he sank to his knees in agony.

Rukia errupted into a fit of giggles at seeing this, making a pissed-off Ichigo glare in her direction.

She turned to Hanatarou, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Arrigatou gozaimashite. For everything. I take that since you're already out here, you'll be joining us at the castle?"

"Well I was recently assigned on a search mission so it'll have to wait a little. I'll be staying the night here though."

"That's wonderful! See? I told you they would cut you a break sooner or later!"

Hanatarou smiled sheepishly. "W-well, I'd better head back to my room. I'll be seeing you both at the castle very soon. Please take good care of Rukia, Kurosaki-san."

" 'Fraid that's impossible. Someone's gonna have to protect her from me," he muttered dangerously, clutching his middle.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, I know I will. Have a safe journey."

She waved at Hanatarou as he exited their room. She turned back to Ichigo's weakened form, his eyes glaring fiercely at her.

"Now then...where's my futon?"

"You're looking at it," mumbled Ichigo, pointing at the bedding underneath him.

"What the...? You're not serious."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" he asked dryly.

"That's it. I'm asking for a different room."

"Face it. We're screwed. The stupid clerk said that this is their last room available so we both are gonna have to deal for one night."

"Okay then." She shrugged. "I'm taking the futon."

Ichigo who had finally gotten over Rukia's blow to his southern region, stood tall over her small form.

"You can just crawl into your little corner," said Rukia off-handedly.

Ichigo scowled down at her before a smirk replaced his features. "Afraid something might happen tonight? Heh...I thought the entire idea of this marriage was to bear heirs and all that crap."

"Afraid? Me? You must be joking," she said flatly. "Fine, if you feel like having fun in bed, do it yourself. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go sleep in our comfy little carriage."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "If anyone's sleeping in the carriage, it's me."

"I'm taking the carriage!" shouted Rukia.

"As if! You might run off with it for all I know! I'm sleeping there!"

"Urusai! I said I would sleep there!"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by her slim shoulders, forcing her onto the futon itself. Rukia clutched his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. They growled in eachother's faces, not caring what kind of position they were currently in. Rukia grabbed at Ichigo's hair, tugging it down. Hard. He yowled out and his grip on Rukia's shoulders tightened. Rukia tried to kick his middle once more, but he blocked her foot with his knee. He smirked down at her as he forcefully pinned her arms down at her sides.

"Now, listen up. I'm taking the carriage, got that?"

"Are you deaf or just stupid? I already said I'm sleeping there."

"Yeah? Well you can just-

They stared at eachother as the shoji screen door slid aside to reveal Hanatarou's smiling face. His mouth formed into a silent 'o' at the sight before him.

"Oh...oh my. It appears as though I should've knocked. Gomen, gomen! I just came back for my bag!"

He quickly grabbed it, and began backing out of the room.

Rukia glanced at Ichigo appalled, and then her gaze settled on Hanatarou. "N-no. You've got it wrong, Hanatarou."

"We're in the middle of something here so scram," Ichigo said with a straight face.

Rukia shook her head vigorously. "Urusai! Don't listen to him, Hanatarou! He's deluded!"

"Ano...it's nothing to be ashamed of, Rukia. I-I'd better be going," he said, sliding the door aside.

Rukia arched her body to get off from underneath Ichigo but he simply placed his hand on her forehead, forcing her back down.

"Hanatarou! It's not what it looks like!" she yelled after him.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Ichigo yelled mockingly. He began snickering when he heard Hanatarou's footsteps hurry down the hall at hearing Ichigo's words.

Rukia gave Ichigo a death glare before kneeing him the forbidden zone, throwing him back in the process.

"Wench."

Rukia pretended to batt her eyelashes at him. "Arrigatou. Daisuki."

"Baka...listen up. I'm going into the carriage and you can sleep wherever you want," stated Ichigo after he had gotten over being kneed.

He slammed the yellow blossom shoji door on his way out, leaving a giggling Rukia in the dim room.

She smirked. "There's a sucker born every minute."

Rukia settled into her futon, snuggling into the haven of her crisp sheets.

* * *

"Achoo!" sneezed Ichigo, wiping his nose. 

"Comfy my ass. Oh well, at least we're seperate now."

He closed his eyes as he drifted off into a sleep, tossing and turning every now and then in his sitting position.

* * *

Rukia woke up, unable to sleep that well as she thought of her messed up life at the castle that lay ahead. While she had no intention of being a good wife to Ichigo, she wanted to fulfill her duty to her clan. She couldn't bear to disappoint her brother again. Home seemed like a life-time away now, and she wished to see Hisana once more...Renji... 

She sat up, and crawled over to mahogany table in the center of the room. She dug through her belongings and found an empty scroll with ink and brush. Rukia felt bad about how things had turned out at the wedding. By now, the coucil must've exiled Renji as a shinigami and stripped him of his powers. If she knew her Byakuya-nii sama well, that's exactly what had befallen him. Maybe he'd at least get off with a restraining order from her...

_Dear Renji,_

_I'm so sorry about what happened before. I truely am but you need to understand that my duty to my clan comes first and foremost. I know that I've hurt you deeply, but things are better this way. You'll never have to lay eyes on me again so your pain will finally come to an end. You're a dear friend of mine, and I care for you but things change... If anything, rip up my letter right after you read it. Burn it. I've already ruined my life as much as I've ruined yours. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I know that I don't deserve it. Don't ever look for me or try to seek me out. I'll be living at the Kurosaki castle where only Byakuya and I know of its whereabouts. Forget me and I shall diminish every last memory you ever gave me._

_Sincerely, Rukia_

Rukia gasped as a tear hit the paper, blurring her last words like rainfall on ashes. She wiped the oncoming tears before they could release a dam down her face. She stood up, holding her sleeping yukata close to her as she silently made her way out of her room, blanket wrapped around her. She hated to admit it, but she had to move on. If only to stop the bleeding in her heart...

She tip-toed across the wooden floor, making twists and turns down every corridor she came across. She made her way out without a sound, her soft breathing the only thing to be heard as she passed the other guests' rooms. Flaming torches on the walls guided her to the front of the inn, her shadow dancing across the shoji screens as she closed the inn doors behind her The carriage was getting closer and closer to Rukia's line of vision.

_'How the hell is it that I end up out here anyway?' she mentally huffed._

She had no reason to feel bad for her so-called idiot husband and yet here she was. She would've turned around if she could and just head back to sleep but... those words... her words... were what haunted her. She couldn't changewhat she had wrote. Not for Renji. Not even for herself. Because she had meant every last word and nothing could change that.

Rukia bowed her head, snuggling into her blanket as a sudden breeze swept the area. Would she ever feel needed the way her childhood Renji had made her feel? Would the chance arise again when someone could rely on her whole-heartedly without a second thought...? She shook her head, feeling more confused and miserable than ever.

_'What is it that I want?'_

She looked up as she saw she was now standing right in front of the carriage. As she peeked inside, she saw Ichigo's faint form lying down in the darkness. She opened her mouth to wake him, but words failed her as her shoulders sagged in defeat.

_'A coward is what I am...just why am I here?!'_

Rukia certainly didn't like Ichigo. Far from it, they had silently sworn the other as their natural enemy. Just like with the elements of fire and ice. The result? A huge puddle. Not exactly what one would call romantic or anything of the sort. Then what was she looking for in Ichigo? What did she want from him? He may have saved her life, but her current opinion of him hadn't changed much.

Her violet orbs widened as Shiba Kaien's face came back into her mind as if mocking Rukia for her failure to protect him. Was that it? Was she in some way hoping to atone for letting him die? Tears ran down her cheeks as she remenbered laying eyes on Ichigo for the first time. He truely did resemble her lieutenant...too much. Rukia put a hand to her mouth at this realization, closing her eyes painfully.

She used the edge of her blanket to wipe the tears away but her effort was in vain as more continued to rain down her pale cheeks. Rukia couldn't hold in the sob in her throat any longer. This was impossible for her...a true shinigami knew no tears...emotions were worthless. She knew and yet...she just couldn't stop herself.

Rukia didn't even have time to react as the carriage door flew open and an outstretched hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped as she was pulled in with invisible speed, the door closing by itself. She didn't even need to look at Ichigo to know that his gaze was solely fixed on her. She could some-what see his face because of the moonlight so she didn't bother to turn her eyes to him.

"I wake up at the most godawful hours in the night to find you crying beside my carriage. Guy can't even get himself some sleep without being hassled. So what's eating you?"

Rukia shook her head, eyes closed. "Like you care."

"Would it shock you if I said I was interested?"

"Hai," she said without hesitation.

Ichigo scowled at her in annoyance. "Well, I do. Alright?"

Rukia tightened her hold on her blanket closer around her small form. "I should go back to bed. I-

Ichigo's hand slammed against the opposite door she had tried to slip out of. Rukia gasped as her gaze lingered on his hand and then trailed up his arm, then finally to his face. He quirked an eyebrow at her in question.

"Well you obviously came here to ask me something, right?"

Rukia sighed and took off her bedsheet. "I came to bring you an extra blanket. I know how cold it gets at night."

Ichigo smirked. "So you do have a nice side afterall. See? Was that so hard?"

"You have no idea," mumbled Rukia as she handed him the blanket.

Their hands momentarily touched in the dark, but both were either careless or just had alot on their mind. Rukia pulled back, leaning against the door frame.

"Careful, with your weight, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole door came crashing down with you."

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "Then I would've broken you, seeing as how delicate you look," she smirked.

Ichigo growled at that remark of hers. "In what way am I delicate, huh shrimp?"

"You have delicate skin."

"What?!" he hissed. "You're crazy!"

"You have delicate hands," she continued.

Ichigo placed a hand to cover her mouth to stop her ongoing nonsense. "Now you're just being ridiculous. I have more callouses on my hands than you've ever had. I bet you've never even worked one day of your life."

Rukia ripped his hand off of her, huffing indignantly. "I'll have you know; I worked every day in our flower garden."

Ichigo stretched his hand out to grab her hand in his before Rukia could protest. His thumb lightly ran across her palm.

"Well, what do you know..." he murmured.

He let her go and reclined against his seat without a care in the world it seemed. Rukia watched him with envy as he seemed to be at peace with himself and the world. She still couldn't help but feel that he wasn't letting on about himself. A dark secret locked away...Somehow his tough guy attitude seemed more like a mask that fell once in a blue moon.

She turned her back to him, holding the handle on the carriage door loosely.

"Who said you had to go?"

Rukia glanced at him over her shoulder, mischief glinting in her eyes. "You're saying you **want **me to stay?"

He sat up against his pillow, a frown marring his features as he stared her down. "Who said that? It was just a suggestion. You can leave or stay. Makes no difference to me."

Rukia watched him from the corner of her eye as he sat back, shifting around for comfort. After a moment, Rukia sat closer to him. She made sure to keep at least two feet from touching him. Neither said a word, just merely sat there in the darkness. The only light showing through was the purity of the moonlight the heavens were pouring over them.

"You asleep yet?" asked Rukia.

"What kinda question is that?" replied Ichigo, rather ticked off.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" he grumbled sleepily.

"How do you live each day, knowing that your past will catch up to you sooner or later?"

At first, she didn't get a respond from Ichigo which was to be expected. There seemed to be a tense atmosphere wafting between them as the silence dragged on. Rukia leaned against her seat, closing her eyes in hopes of some sleep tonight when Ichigo's voice brought her back.

"It's not something that's ever come easy to me. It's just the only way I know how to live."

"I see."

He turned to look at her, warily. "You want to ask me about it, don't you?"

Rukia bowed her head, looking at her lap. "I have no right to ask...without bringing back the jagged wounds inflicted upon you. I don't know how to ask."

"I'll save you your breath. My mother was killed by a hollow before my eyes."

Rukia could've sworn she felt her heart stop the second he said those words. She slowly turned to stare at him in shock.

"Don't act so surprised. It's an everyday occurence. Besides...living in the past won't let you move on. I suggest you do the same."

He leaned back in his seat and flipped the covers over his body. The conversation was over with that.

Rukia wanted to know more about his mother's death, but knew he wouldn't budge just yet. She sighed. His words had been a helping attempt on her part. In time, if they could learn to trust eachother properly, she might find out what happened. Right now, she had no right to ask him about something so personal in his life.

She knew he hadn't fallen asleep that quickly so she spoke up. "No one should bottle it up either," she whispered.

"You're talkin' as if I'm the only one here with a dark past."

Rukia gasped, taken aback by his words. While they were true, it's not as though she would speak of Kaien ever again with anyone.

"Thought so. Night."

After a while, Rukia could hear Ichigo's light snoring as he angled his body into a half-sitting, half-lying position as he drew one knee to his chest. Rukia soon followed suit, his words still revolving around her mind.

* * *

Each shinigami were in their own seperate nightmares. Too many memories had returned to them all at once for either of them to handle. Rain. Tears. Blood. Their nightmares consumed them whole as they fought for the escape they could never reach. A hand reached out...only to grab air. Another hand lashed out...hanging in mid-air. No one to hold onto...

* * *

Now, do you remenber how Rukia insisted nothing would happen between them that night? Apparently, Hanatarou and the driver didn't get that memo because now as they peered in through the carriage window, they saw both seething teens in eachother's arms. Ichigo's arm was tight around Rukia waist, and her hand was splayed against his chest. They had the most peaceful expressions on their faces as they slept in eachother's prescence. Ichigo shifted in his sleep, bringing Rukia closer to him. He propped his chin on top of Rukia's chin as she snuggled closer to him. 

Hanatarou blushed as he wrenched his face away from the romantic scene before him.

"A-ano...w-we shouldn't be intruding on Kurosaki-dono and Rukia."

The driver grinned lecherously as he stared at the couple before him. "Don't be such a spoil sport. They've been doing nothing but fighting since the wedding. Nice change of pace if you ask me."

"B-but this is wrong!" insisted Hanatarou.

"Then go on ahead to your division," the driver said off-handedly.

"I can't leave without even bidding Rukia farewell on her journey," he huffed.

"Ssh! Look I think they're stirring!" exclaimed the driver.

Hanatarou was beside the driver in seconds as curiousity won over inside him. The driver bumped him aside roughly.

"I can't see! Move your ass!"

Hanatarou bumped him back as tilted his head to see better. They both pressed their faced through the window frame as Ichigo and Rukia stirred. Rukia's eyes fluttered open to see Ichigo's face close to hers. She closed her eyes and continued to sleep unperturbed by this. After a second, her eyes sprung open as it dawned on her that Ichigo was too close for comfort!!

Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to comprehend their current situation. She opened her mouth to yell just as Ichigo opened his eyes. They both stared at eachother for a moment before yelling at the top of their lungs. They disentangled themselves from eachother, backing away against their opposite doors.They yelled even harder when they saw that Hanatarou and their driver had witnessed their crucial scene.

"What the hell?!!!!" shrieked Rukia.

A/N: Heh heh...you like? I actually do think that carriage scene or at least something similar to that might actually happen between Ichigo and Rukia someday. Someday...(sighs) I loved typing this chapter so much and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. I know I said that they would be arriving at the castle in this chapter, but there's been a slightly change of plans. For sure, in the next chapter they'll arrive...after a few more obstacles. (smirks) Yup, I do love torturing these two lovebirds. If you want a chapter four, please R/R.


	4. Cursed Conflicts

A/N: Yosh! Here I am!! Long chappy, yay! Some funny stuff in this chapter! Hope you like it. More IchiRuki coming your way!

I Do, Stranger

Chapter 4: Cursed Conflicts

Ichigo and Rukia continued to ignore eachother after the incident in the morning even though it was already after noon. Ichigo's cheek was still swollen from Rukia's earlier beating and wasn't letting down any time soon. They each faced their respective windows, backs to the other.

"Bitch," he mumbled under his breath.

Rukia whipped her head around to face him, spitting flying strands of her hair out of her mouth.

"I heard that!"

"That was my intention," Ichigo said without turning around.

"Bastard," she growled out.

Ichigo glanced at her over his shoulder, a sweet smile on his rough features. "You're too kind, honey."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Enough with the marriage crap already. It's bad enough we're gonna be living under the same roof."

"You're tellin' me. Do you think I'd like to wake up to **that **(points at Rukia's face) like this morning?"

"Then why'd you bother?" she asked flatly.

"Don't try to pin that on me. You were moving into **my **territory." He jerked a thumb at his chest while saying this.

Rukia's scrunched her face up in disgust. "Then why didn't you just pi all over it like the dog you are?"

Ichigo scowled at her, his hands twitching to wringe her neck and snap it.

"Why you..." he snarled.

Rukia smirked at him. "What? What are you going to say to me...dearest?"

"I could kill you right now but unfortunately there would be witnesses." He tilted his head in the driver's direction.

"Whatever. Anyway, how much longer 'till we reach that cursed castle of yours, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to look at her warily. "Well, if you hadn't gotten all dramatic we would've reached it by the end of today but thanks to you, we won't be arriving 'till morning."

"So it's one more day, big deal." She reclined back against the comfortable cushioning.

"It _is_a big deal! I have to spend the rest of today with you breathing my air! It's sickening."

"Well, that'll only make it more pleasurable for me," Rukia said, a smile rising on her lips.

Ichigo gave her a sour face. "Bitch."

"Quite endearing coming from the dog himself," smirked Rukia.

Ichigo's eyes widened and jerked his head around to glare at her. "Urusai, that's not what I meant!"

"Don't get your tail up in a knot, dog-boy. Man, I'm bored. Can't we just stop for a bit and just rest? I could use a stretch."

"No! We'll be even more far behind! My dad's gonna be on my ass for not arriving on time. To top it off, he wants to throw us a party to celebrate our 'marriage'. "

He used air quotes for emphasis on marriage.

"Sugoi! A party! That's great!"

A bored expression crossed his face and he rested his cheek against his palm. "Not really," he murmured.

"You're no fun," Rukia mumbled. She looked out the window, the scenery mocking her as they passed it.

She bit her lip and opened her mouth.

"No."

Rukia frowned and tried again.

"No."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"But I know what you're going to ask and the answer is still 'no'. You've made us way too late on arrival. God, I'm starting to wish I'd let that hollow eat you."

"You and me both, bud."

Rukia sighed as she looked out the window once more. She had been frequently wondering how Renji would react when he recieved the scroll she had aked Hanatarou to deliver for her. Of course, she had done it out of Ichigo's supervision. She couldn't deal with his crap anymore and wasn't going to put up with it.

_'He'll never forgive me after reading that letter. Still, I have no regrets for writing it to him. I can't have him tied down to me anymore. I've caused him nothing but anguish.'_

Rukia closed, lightly knocking her forehead against the side of the window frame.

'_My first friend from Rukongai...I've pushed him away from me. Knowing Renji, he'll completely ignore my heeding and demand Byakuya-nii sama to tell him of my whereabouts. Stupid...stubborn Renji. It's the same as if I've killed Renji. The council might've left him as a mere human. I hear that once a shinigami becomes human, they can already feel their bodies dying...'_

She bit her lip as she thought about how painful it must be get your short immortality stripped away from you, to know what it's like to feel human pain. Rukia passed her hand over her eyes and clenched her teeth together.

She looked up when she felt her forearm being gripped tight, Ichigo's face being the first thing she sees.

"Don't tell me you're crying again. What happened to the girl I couldn't shut up a few moments ago?"

Rukia's eyes widened at Ichigo before her face twisted in anger. "I am **NOT **crying!"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at her. "Uh-huh. Then what is this?" He reached out and brushed his finger on the side of her eye, showing the glistening water on his finger.

Rukia gasped lightly. She hadn't even been aware that she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm-I'm just tired, alright?!" she lied quickly.

"Tired of what?"

"I don't know...everything, I guess." She shrugged.

Ichigo nodded. She could tell by the way his jaw tightened every now and then that he wanted to say something to her. Before she could ask him what was on his mind, the carriage suddenly jerked to a halt. Rukia who hadn't been sitting right in her seat, barreled right into Ichigo, knocking him to the floor in the process.

"What...the hell?" Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his head.

Rukia opened her eyes as she lifted her head off of Ichigo's rock hard chest. ( :D) Her hands clung to the material of his hakama as she listened intently to what was going on outside. It wasn't wise to act rash in these cases. The driver wouldn't have stopped the carriage unless he had a legitimate reason for doing so.

Ichigo scowled up at her face. "Oi. Get off."

She clamped her hand over his rough mouth. "Urusai! I can't hear," she whispered harshly.

She removed her hand as Ichigo stiffened to listen himself. There came a soft voice speaking insistently to their fellow driver who seemed to be hesitant to let him approach the carriage any further.

Ichigo's forehead wrinkled as he frowned at the driver's stupidity. "Baka. It's not worth his life."

After a few seconds, Rukia tilted her head in Ichigo's direction. "Let's go help him out. Who knows who we might be dealing with out there?"

"Wrong. I'll go help him." He grabbed both Rukia's wrists and pulled her off of him. He kept a tight hold over her wrists even when he was kneeling.

"You're not going anywhere. You just finished healing from your injuries. Heading into battle again will cause a strain on you. Just stay put and keep quiet 'till I come back."

Rukia shook her head. "I won't be dead weight to you. I won't be useless. I'm gonna fight right alongside you...besides, I can't have you hogging all the fun." She grinned.

The sides of Ichigo's lips quirked up into a brief smile before he let her go and resumed the usual scowl on his face.

"Do whatever you want," he said carelessly.

Rukia lept to her feet and exited the carriage through her door. She and Ichigo met up half-way, walking side by side as they approached the newcomer. When he saw them approach, his permanent smile widened.

"Ah, if it isn't the newlweds! I give ya my congratulations."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. "Cut the crap and get to the point...Gin."

"So you do remenber me."

"What business do you have with me?" Ichigo's hand tightened on the hilt of zanpakutou as he stared Gin down.

"Relax, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't come for a fight, but I would very much like to speak with ya. A man to man talk, I'd like to call it."

"You have five seconds before I rip your damn head off."

Gin chuckled behind his hand as though he found his words amusing.

"Same as always, Kurosaki-kun."

"Enough with the -kun shit."

"This is what I came for actually."

Gin reached into his hakama and pulled out what appeared to be a switchblade dripping in black liquid. Before Ichigo could react, he had slit his stomach. He staggered back until he fell to his knees. Rukia, looking concerned, kneeled beside him and put a hand on his arm.

"Ichigo!"

She pulled open his hakama to inspect the wound, only to find black tentacles piercing through his skin. Ichigo threw his head back in agony at the contact. The tentacles fully seeped into him and left a mark that resembled a tattoo. It had black dagger-like symboles on it intersecting eachother. Ichigo stared down, bewildered as the pain subsided within him.

"What...the hell did you just to me, bastard?!"

The grin on Gin's face didn't falter for even a second. "A shame ya refused Aizen's offer but I'm afraid now that ya don't have a choice in the matter. Embrace it, Ichigo. Don't struggle. Don't deny what ya are."

Gin turned to wave before slashing out his zanpakutou from its sheath and pointing it up at the sky. The earth below began to form a circle until finally, the chunk of rock began floating with him on it. Rukia who had finally gotten over her shock, pulled out Sode no Shirayuki.

With a flick of her wrist, Rukia turned her zanpakutou vertical. The tsuba turned into a circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel.

"The first dance, white moon."

It created a circle of influence around Gin and began freezing everything within the circle from the ground and shot upwards towards the sky. Gin merely smiled down at Rukia's attempt to slash him down. He unsheathed his wakizashi-like zanpakutou and unleashed its initial release to the maximum.

It extended at a high speed as it cut through Rukia's ice and drove it off course and back in their direction. Ichigo grabbed the surprised Rukia and rolled off with her to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. He turned skyward to glare at Gin who made the clouds part and finally disappeared inside them.

He cursed under his breath and looked down at Rukia beneath him. She stared over Ichigo's shoulder even after Gin was gone with a look of astonishment.

"You make a really good fish impression. You okay?"

Ichigo raised himself on both elbows so that his weight wouldn't squash her as he spoke to her. She nodded absently as he got off her and he pulled her to her feet. She gave a Ichigo a questioning look as he continued to stare at the clouds, her eyes straying to his open hakama that revealed the mark he had recieved.

He caught her looking at it and quickly closed it with a scowl. Rukia raised an eyebrow at this.

"What...what did he do to you?"

"I have an idea but it's not like it matters. As long as I can keep myself in check, the curse mark won't affect me."

Rukia's violet orbs widened a fraction at this and Ichigo quickly regretted it.

"Curse mark?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said calmly as if this was no big deal.

"Don't just stand there! We have to do something!"

He gave her a blank look. "And what do you suggest we do?" he asked flatly.

"I don't know but we can't have you like this."

"Relax. I'm in no danger of dying."

"Then what was the point of cursing you?"

Ichigo placed a hand over his chest, grasping his dark hakama tightly.

"This...is far worse than a thousand deaths."

Rukia reached out to touch his shoulder but he smacked her hand away and began walking back to the carriage in frustration. She bit her lip at his behavior and looked off to her side to see their driver, his eyes wide open in a state of shock. She dropped down beside him instantly and felt his forehead. He was so clammy. Rukia took a hankerchief from the folds of her obi and began wiping it off their poor driver.

He blinked once, twice before turning his head in Rukia's direction. He groaned in pain as he clutched his head and blood began pouring down his forehead. Rukia began wiping at it and tied it over his head.

"Gomen. This will have do for now. I don't think you've suffered a concussion, but castle physician will be able to tell us for sure. What is your name?"

"Asano..." he slurred. "Asano Keigo."

Rukia put an arm around his shoulders and helped him stand up.

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-san. I'm such a bother to you both. Now I can't even bring the two of you to your castle."

Rukia looked off towards their demolished carriage which lay now in shattered pieces along with their belongings. She bit back a sigh as she saw Keigo's solemn expression. She smiled kindly at him as she helped him lean against a tree.

"Daijobu, daijobu! We'll make it...somehow."

This didn't make Keigo feel that better. "Ano...we'll make it. Honto. You just sit back."

He nodded before leaning his head against the bark of the tree and his eyes drifted shut. Rukia nudged him to wake up.

"Onegai, don't fall asleep. It's not good to fall asleep while injured. Just wait here while I go get Ichigo. We need to regroup and figure out what we're gonna do next."

Rukia ran down the hill where she'd seen Ichigo go and sulk. Now as he came into view down below, she saw that he was crouched down in front of the river bank. Even when she was right by his side, he didn't utter a word to her. She simultaneouly felt anger pouring into her. She kicked his back roughly, making him fall into the water.

He sputtered as he resurfaced, his jaw set tight as he fought off a ton curse words to hurl her way.

"W-what the hell did you do that for?!"

She placed her hands on her hips as she glowered down at him with such intensity, that he shrank back.

"We're a huge bind here and all you can think about is yourself!"

"Hey, listen-"

"No, you listen! This is no time to brood, Ichigo.We're gonna be needing you. We still need to make it to the castle before your father and my brother skin us alive!"

Ichigo scowled down at the water around him as he thought over what she had said.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. You've made your point."

He trudged out of the river and began wringing out his clothes. Rukia turned her back on him when he started taking off his clothes to sun them out on the trees. She took out her spirit phone and dialed her sister's number.

"Hisana? Thank, god it's you! I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with an idiot. You feel my pain, right? No, nothing too...bad happened. Anyway, forget that for a second. We have no transportation right now so we're gonna need you to send a carriage over. We're at-

Suddenly Ichigo appeared behind her and grabbed the phone from her. "Tell Byakuya to fuck off and that we won't be needing him for shit. I'm handling this."

Instead of handing the spirit phone to Rukia, he tossed it into the river. Rukia smacked him upside the head, her eyes blazing with fury.

"What do you think you're doing, you shithead?!" she screeched.

"We're not calling for help," Ichigo ground out. "I'll handle this better than your brother or my father could."

"Dameda! I'm not trusting our survival on you!! That's suicide!" Rukia cried.

Ichigo felt the vein on his forehead begin throbbing dangerously.

"You dumbass! Cretin! Son of a-

Ichigo placed a finger over her mouth in mock sweetness. "Now, now. You must act like a lady with me. No brash tongue unless we're using it on eachother."

Rukia frowned at him dryly before licking his finger. He brought it back to his side in disgust.

"Ugh!"

"Now, listen you- gah!"

Rukia turned around as she suddenly realized that Ichigo had been standing in the nude other than his hand over his middle. She crouched down with her back to him, her cheeks flushing at the sight.

"What?" he asked casually.

"Don't 'what?' me?! Put your clothes on, baka! I don't want to see you in your birthday suit!"

"My clothes haven't finished drying and didn't you notice I was naked earlier?"

Rukia grimaced through her fingers. "I don't happen to look down all the time!"

He chuckled at this and Rukia could hear his footsteps getting farther away.

"It's your fault for pushing me into that damn river. I'm behind the tree now, baka. You can look."

Rukia looked over and quickly regretted it. Ichigo burst out laughing, hugging his sides as his eyes began tearing up.

"You jackass! Get behind the tree before you lose something of great value to you!"

Ichigo's laughter died down at this comment and cleared his throat.

"Fine. For real this time. I'm behind the tree."

"You sure? You'd better be serious."

"Would you just look already?" he asked irritably.

Rukia cautiously peeked around her with one eye open before opening the other. She let out an agitated sigh. Finally...

"By the way, how's our driver?"

"He's fine. I can see him from up here. He's getting some much needed rest."

"I see."

Rukia sighed heavily, seeing nothing else to do so she walked up to the tree and sat on the opposite side of the it.

'_At least I got his mind off his curse mark for a moment. Can't even begin to imagine what hell it'll bring him. He never did tell me what it would do to him.'_

"It's need to know business," Ichigo replied.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about peeking into my thoughts?"

"Something about not invading your privacy. After that I just tuned you out," he said carelessly.

She really felt like smashing his face through the ground. And she would do it too if he hadn't just gotten cursed.

"Don't be worrying your pretty head over this. I'm still alive, ain't I? As long as I live, life goes on."

"Can't help but hear regret in your tone."

"..."

"It's not like there's a single person who deserves to die. You can't die meaninglessly, Ichigo. If you...if you have to leave your heart behind after death...leave it with me."

"...I'm not sure I like this serious side of you."

"Same here. So cheer up before I beat you up."

"Oh? So you _wanna _come to my side of the tree?"

"Urusai! Baka strawberry!"

"Oi! I've tolerated you all this time! I'm not letting 'strawberry' slide! Ichigo means 'he who protects' so respect it!"

"My ass!"

"What ass? You don't have one."

"Don't make me come over there!"

"What's stopping you?"

Rukia felt like ripping her hair out of her scalp as she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're driving me to my wits end! How the hell am I supposed to live under the same roof as you?!"

"I have a way of getting under people's skin. What can I say? It's a gift."

"We were just having a moment a few minutes ago. You ruin everything," Rukia huffed.

"Don't get your feathers ruffled, sweatheart. You now I love you," he snickered.

She refused to let him know how much that annoyed her so instead she decided to play by her own game.

"Daisuki. I know, Ichigo, " Rukia whispered mockingly.

"...? Not nearly as much as I do, honey. How 'bout a kiss?"

"A kiss? Oh, I couldn't possibly!" she flushed, inwardly rolling her eyes.

"No one's around," he teased.

"I couldn't."

"Doshite?"

Rukia smirked. " ' Cause you kiss like a mutt, Kurosaki!" she said, bursting into laughter.

That seemed to hit a nerve. Oh, she was good.

"What the hell? You said that after you had your little tantrum and hitch-hiked by yourself."

"That's because it's true," Rukia stated matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit! You're the last person I want telling me that!"

"Doshite? Your male ego is already much bigger than average."

"I'm gonna make you regret saying that."

"Oh really?" she smirked. "And how will you do that? Not naked I'm sure?"

"When you least expect it, my dear wife."

His words drove her to the edge and she wasn't exactly sure why. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't help but shiver at the thought. Ichigo was probably just bluffing. Revenge? Him? The thought made her want to laugh. Who could take Ichigo seriously?

"Oi. Snap out of it and hand me my clothes."

"Ichigo, it hasn't even been an hour yet."

Rukia blinked and stared up at the low tree branch above her. She squeezed the hakama before bringing her hand back to her side.

"Still kinda wet."

"Doesn't matter. We need to get going soon."

" Alright, but don't blame me if you catch a cold."

She snatched his hakama and pants off the tree before stretching her hand out behind the tree for him to grab. A moment later, he stepped out from behind the tree and adjusted his hakama, tying the sash around his pants.

"You decent?"

"Yeah, we need to get going and grab that driver of ours. I think there's a town about two hours away from here. If we buy some horses, we might be able to make it home before noon tomorrow without my dad or your brother noticing anything wrong. If they ask, we'll just say we were on a honeymoon or some shit like that."

"Yosh. Sounds like a plan."

And there came their two-hour trek together. Oh the joy, I know. Keigo was still kinda weak from the fall and Rukia was supporting him.

"Arigatou. Thank you for putting up with me, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia smiled kindly at him. "Not at all. It's no trouble."

"Kurosaki-dono is so lucky to have a saint for a wife."

Ichigo snorted at that comment and Rukia turned to glare sharply at him.

"We're stuck with eachother now anyway so it doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't work out, would you be **my **bride, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia pretended to blush, placing a shy hand on her cheek.

"Tomare. You're embarassing me, Keigo." She waved the hand on his shoulder in dismissal.

He smiled widely at her behavior, momentarily forgetting her brute of a husband standing a few feet from them.

"You don't want her for a wife. She'll ruin you, trust me."

"Kuchiki-san? Gomen...demo I find that very hard to believe."

"Fine. Just making a warning in advance. I'll happily give her to you."

"Honto?!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow at the overly eager teenager on her arm. She gave Ichigo a sour look before turning to Keigo, smiling brightly at him.

"I'll hold you to that offer."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at that but didn't say anything. They had been walking for quite some time together until they heard screaming up ahead. They each exchanged puzzled looks before running towards the source of the screaming.

They were completely surprised to find a pregnant woman squeezing her husband's hand. It turned out that he was the one screaming and not her.

Rukia blinked. "A-ano...can we help?"

The man looked desperately at her, mouthing the word 'onegai' as his wife squeezed his hand even harder. He let out a strangled sound as he bit his lip.

"Uh, okay."

Rukia wrenched the man away from her who let out a sigh of relief. She motioned for Ichigo to get closer.

"What the- You don't expect me to help, right? I'm a guy and besides, men aren't allowed to be present during birth."

"Since when do you follow the rules, anyway?" She glared sharply at him before he gave in and kneeled beside the woman.

He grabbed her hand which she unconsiously squeezed as her breathing became much more ragged than before. He had a strong grip so he could endure far much longer than her husband.

"I'm gonna need a blanket and a wash cloth."

The husband immediately got up, and went to grab the sack that was slung on their horses's saddle. Rukia instructed him to wrap one around his wife while she grabbed the hankerchief to dab at the poor woman's sweaty forehead.

She grabbed the woman's arms tightly in her grip and forced her to look up at her.

"Focus only on me. Breathe."

The woman started gushing out huffs of air as she contrapted, her body writhing at the pain. Rukia made her sit upright against the tree that supported her.

"Again. Much harder."

She obeyed and proceeded to suck huge breaths in and out. Rukia turned to Keigo who stood close to them in obvious discomfort.

"Keigo, take the canteen and bring her back some water!"

He jumped suddenly at hearing his name before nodding a second later and running off towards a river. Rukia turned her attention back to the pregnant woman in front of her.

"Slowly now."

She dabbed at the wife's forehead that was now dripping in beads of sweat as she scrunched her face in agony.

"Not much longer now. Keep it up."

A few minutes later, Keigo came dashing back with the canteen's strap swinging on his shoulder. Rukia snatched it from him, and poured it down between the woman's parched lips.

"Breathe!" she ordered.

The woman complied after a gasp, making her arch her body up as she felt herself being penetrated through.

"Again!"

She screamed as she felt the contraptions getting closer now. Rukia smoothed the woman's soaking hair back, wiping her face. She slipped the canteen between the woman's lips and let her drink up as much as possible.

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked down. She turned to Ichigo who had held a stoic expression the entire time.

"Ichigo, I'm gonna need you to catch the baby."

"What?! That's your job! Don't bring me further into this than you already have!"

The woman arched her body up, not able to stand it any longer. Ichigo looked indecisive as he stared at the woman in unfathomable pain and Rukia's 'kill' expression. He grunted as he disentangled himself from the woman, and came to kneel in front of her.

"Someone hold my hand!" she cried.

Keigo gulped as he dropped down beside her and held it, his face contorted in pain as she nearly broke it. Her husband was kneeled on her left and kept whispering sweet nothings to his wife in hopes of gettting her through this as fast possible.

Ichigo spread the woman's legs further apart as he prepared himself. He immediately looked away at the sight. He felt like vomiting so bad right now. Rukia slapped him upside the head.

"Don't just stare, bakamono! As soon as the shoulders appear, try to pull it out. Once you have the baby out, cut embelical cord."

Ichigo glared her way. "With what do you propose?"

Rukia reached into her blue kimono and pulled out a switchblade.

"Oi! Have you been carrying that this entire time?"

"Hai...for certain reasons."

Before Ichigo could ask what those certain reasons were, Rukia pushed the knife into his hand.

"Get to it. Can't you see she's in pain?!"

(censored)

Ichigo had nearly passed out by the time he was done. He had cleaned the baby's body, free of any blood and handed him to her mother. Her husband put his arm around her shoulder and held them both close. Rukia smiled at the sight before smirking slightly at Ichigo's tired form.

"Never...ever ask me to help in labor," he gasped out.

Rukia smothered her laughs behind her hand while Ichigo continued glaring daggers at her. She turned back to the happy family, and the exhausted Keigo who was rubbing his hand.

"How can we ever repay you? You helped me, a stranger, give birth to my baby. If not for you, we would've both died together."

Rukia smiled and waved her hand in dismissal. "There's no need to thank us."

The woman shook her head. "No, we really must repay you in some way?"

Ichigo came to stand beside Rukia. "Well, could you give us your horses?"

Rukia jabbed her elbow into his ribs and hissed out, "Ichigo! Urusai! Don't be so rude!"

"Oh, not at all! Our town is right up ahead. We own a ranch so two horses won't be a loss for us."

"Demo...you've just given birth, you shouldn't be walking yet."

"Oh, I won't be."

The woman wrapped her arms tightly around her baby as she motioned for her husband to pick her up.

"This isn't good for my back, you know."

His wife frowned up at him. "Weren't you the one that said you'd even cut off your pinky for me, Senri?"

"Yeah, but I was caught up at the moment at that time, Kyoko. Besides, I didn't know I'd lose my hand for it."

He tried wiggling the fingers of his right hand, but failed due to the numbess they felt. The woman punched his shoulder playfully. She smiled warmly in Rukia's direction who returned it.

"Arigatou. You've been so much help to us. I hope you have a happy honeymoon with your husband."

Rukia's mouth dropped open. "Nani?"

"Well, I assumed you both were newlyweds. Was I wrong?"

"Right on the money," mumbled Rukia, crossing her arms and looked away.

Ichigo came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Rukia glanced over her shoulder and gave him a weird look.

Instead of looking at her, he smiled cheerfully at the couple before them.

"She hasn't been behaving very well lately so she's not getting one."

Rukia snorted loudly at this. The couple seemed to be in awe at the 'romance' between them.

"Well, we hope you have a grand marriage. It's all worth it in the end," Kyoko whispered, smiling down at her new born.

Senri smiled down at both of them, before placing a chaste kiss on his wife's lips. Rukia looked away at the sudden tender moment, still imobile Ichigo's strong arms. After one last wave, the happy family left the trio with their pair of horses.

Keigo stared at them awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with his uninjured hand.

"A-ano...you should both ride together. Being the married couple and all."

Rukia glared up at Ichigo before breaking free from his arms. "Dameda. I don't think you'll be able to ride like that. Ichigo, can you handle riding on your own," she asked sweetly.

Ichigo growled at her. "Screw you!"

"You said no honeymoon, remenber?"

Rukia climbed onto the horse as gracefully as she could before lifting Keigo into the seat in front of her, her arms around him to grab the reigns. Keigo looked like he'd just died and go to-oh wait, he's already there, isn't he? Ichigo turned away from her in annoyance at how easily she could fool the man into thinking what an angel she was. Either that or Keigo was just plain stupid...

"Next stop! The Kurosaki castle!" Rukia shouted.

She nudged the horse forward and it began galloping at a fast rate, leaving Ichigo in the dust. Ichigo coughed heavily as he watched her ride off.

"Chotto matte! I haven't even gotten on the freakin' horse yet, you midget!"

A/N: Gomen, gomen! I promised they'd arrive at the castle but so many ideas came at me at once as you can see. First thing, in the next chapter, they'll definetely arrive, 'kay? So...how'd you like the chapter? Ichigo is now cursed by the mark...and by Rukia. XD By the way, Ichigo's nudity scene was completely censored by his hand so Rukia didn't see a thing. Poor Rukia would be traumatized! Just thought the scene up in my head and thought it would be funny. And yes, Ichigo does have some modesty, he just likes teasing Rukia. And of course, the birth scene was censored as well for good reason. Keigo was kind of OC but that'll change as he gets more comfortable around Ichigo and Rukia. If you want me to continue, you know the drill. Please R/R for me!


	5. Return of the Newlyweds

A/N: Well, they arrived. Renji appears in this chapter and gets into an interesting compromise with Byakuya. Also Hitugaya and Hinamori show up! Have fun!

I Do, Stranger

Chapter 5: Return of the Newlyweds

This was getting old. Fast. Rukia kept falling asleep while riding her horse and her head drooped onto his shoulder too many times. He kept having to set her upright in her saddle. They had had a sleepless night traveling to his castle after riding nonstop, not even to eat dinner. It wasn't much longer now.

Ichigo ran a hand through his disheveled hair, his attention turning to the sky as he saw the sun peeking out from behind the fluffy, white clouds. It was really late in the morning by now and he wanted to make it before his father suspected anything. Isshin would never leave him alone if he found out there had been some interuptions upon of his arrival

Ichigo stiffened on his saddle as he felt his spirit phone vibrate against his chest. He reached into the folds of his hitoe and pulled it out. He sighed heavily at seeing the name flashing on it. Speak of the devil...

Hesitantly, Ichigo flipped it open and waited to hear his father's excited jabber.

"Iiiiichiiiigoooo!" he screamed in his ear.

Ichigo had to move the phone away from his ear lest he pop an ear drum. He gripped the reigns of his horse as Issin's voice calmed down a bit.

"Dad, do you have do that _every _time you call me?!" he asked irritably.

At hearing Ichigo's outburst, Rukia's head snapped up, now fully alert and aware of her surroundings. She looked down in annoyance as she saw that Keigo was resting his head all too comfortably against her bosom. She adjusted him so that he had his back against her chest. Out of curiousity, she glanced to her side and watched as Ichigo conversed with his father.

"No! We are **not**having a honeymoon!...No, nothing's wrong. Dad, listen-"

Ichigo sighed as his father continued his endless nagging and pushing. One particular comment made Ichigo snap, his hands pulling on the reigns too tight. The horse snorted and pulled his head away, his tail whipping at Ichigo's back.

"Of course I'm still a virgin, you hentai! I'm not like you, okay?!...I don't care if we are married or not, there's no way in hell that I will dance with her at the banquet! Dad, don't-"

Ichigo growled like the wild animal that reflected his eyes as his father refused to listen to him for even a split second. He rubbed the back of neck tensely, fighting the urge to go out and kill something.

"Urusai! Dad, _listen _to me," he ground out. "Rukia and I are on our way to the Kurosaki Castle. We'll be arriving really soon...No, nothing went wrong...Yeah, I'm sure."

"Oh...uhh...Hisana, huh?"

Rukia's eyes flashed towards Ichigo in seconds at hearing her sister's name.

"Yeah...would you hold on a second?"

Ichigo placed his hand on the speaking part of his phone and scowled in Rukia's direction.

"Your sister snitched on us!" he hissed.

"Nani?! She wouldn't do that!" Rukia protested.

"My dad said that after she recieved your call, she assumed that you might lying in a ditch somewhere."

"D-does Byakuya-nii sama know?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so. Dad says that he was the first one your sister told since he was nearby."

Rukia wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed. "Looks like I'm off the hook. Ganbate, Ichigo."

Ichigo frowned at this. "Nuh-uh. Dameda. If I'm going down so are you. Let's see if I can get us out of this...uhh..."

He picked his phone up again. "Dad? Well, actually Rukia may have exaggerated a bit when she said we were stuck in the middle of nowhere."

Ichigo sighed. "I told her not to drink all those vodkas."

Rukia glared his way, showing the intent to kill in her luminous violet orbs.

"...No, nothing happened between us," Ichigo sighed for the upteenth time.

"Dad, Rukia's still trying to get over her hangover so try to respect that...Uh-huh..."

Ichigo held his spirit phone out to Rukia who stared dumbly at it. He rolled his eyes at her before grabbing her hand and stuffed the phone into it.

"He wants to talk to you. Try to act drunk."

Rukia took it and held it to you ear. She groaned into the phone, making choking sounds that made Ichigo raise an eyebrow at.

"Oh, I'm fine Kurosaki-dono. I-ano...dad? Hai...Ichigo hasn't tried anything on me. I'm very ashamed of myself for last night. (sniffles) I kept trying to get closer to your son...demo...he keeps pushing me away!" Rukia cried.

Ichigo sweatdropped at this. She was such a fake little actress that it was hard to stomache listening to her. There was no way in hell his father would actually be stupid enough to fall for her crappy acting.

A few seconds later, Rukia handed the phone back to Ichigo who brought it back to his ear. He bit down on his lip as he heard his father's infernal screaming in his ear.

"Calm down! It's-It's not like I did it on purpose anyway...Okay, okay. Sheesh!"

"...I don't care what kind of food you're planning on serving for the banquet! Like I told you before, I don't _want _a party so get it through your thick head!" Ichigo shouted into the phone.

He snapped the phone shut and put the phone on silent. Rukia quirked an eyebrow at this.

"You sure it's okay to just hang up? Wasn't he suspicious?"

Ichigo shrugged. "My dad gets like that every now and then but he quickly forgets and goes back to his usual insane self. Looks like he actually bought your corny act," he mumbled.

"Corny act?!" Rukia shouted. "What corny act?! I just saved your ass! Be grateful, baka!"

"What do you want a medal?"

"A 'thank you' would be nice," she suggested.

Ichigo snorted. "Arigato. Happy?"

Rukia smiled to show her contentment. "Very!"

Her suddenness startled Ichigo that for a second, he forgot to hold onto the horse and half-slipped off. Rukia's eyebrows rose high above her onyx bangs as he struggled to get his footing back into place.

"Ano...you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not used to being caught off guard like that.

"Anyway, how much longer until we arrive?"

Ichigo glanced up at the high sun above them, before squinting and looking straight ahead once more.

"Not much longer now."

* * *

After being rolled up like a tuna roll and thrown into the river, Renji had managed to find his way up the back. After endless sucking up and apologies, Yamamoto allowed him to keep Zabimaru. Renji clenched the scroll in one hand before ripping it to shreds and pushed everything off his deck in rage. If Rukia thought that he would just give up without a fight, she was sadly mistaken. He stomped his way out of his office door and slammed it behind him, earning a few risen eyebrows in his directions.

Rukia had been right about one thing though...Renji was definetely going to see Byakuya about this. Grabbing both sides of the kunshu shoji doors, he slammed them open hard enough to grab Byakuya's attention. The man's cold eyes were focused solely on Renji as he approached him.

Renji punched his fist against his desk, making splinters of wood fly out. Byakuya regarded him calmly, leaning back in his chair in indifference.

"Something troubling you, Abarai?"

"You know damn well!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at this. "I advice you to watch your tone with me."

"I know you know where the Kurosaki Castle is so I need you to tell me."

"You may have ruined the wedding but I shall not have you ruining their arranged marriage."

"Listen, Byakuya-"

Stone eyes narrowed at the familiarity in Renji's tone. He held his hand up to cut him off mid-word.

"No. You will do well to listen and to listen good, Abarai."

Byakuya had stood up to his full height and glowered silently at Renji's defiant form.

"You're not good for her...you'll never be," he scoffed.

Renji growled at this. "Don't you think I know that? But if there's any chance of getting her out of this and bringing her back home, I'm willing to risk everything for her."

"You're already on thin ice with Yamamoto and the rest of the shinigami council. You have tempted your fate long enough. I'm quite surprised that all they did was temporarily suspend you from going on any missions. Live out your sentence and move on with your life."

Renji tried to get a word in but Byakuya kept going, driving his subordinate to the edge with the coldness of his reiatsu.

"If you take so much as one step out of here in her pursue, you know what your punishment will be."

Renji's eyebrows drew together and the crinkling around his eyes were clear.

"...I know that well enough...demo...I'm in love with her."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his boldness but had no intention of replying to that particular sentiment. The man would end up destroying himself because of his absurd feelings for someone of higher nobility than him.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. I would never hurt her...I would always protect her just as I always have."

"..."

"Say something," Renji urged him on.

"...What would you say if I were to strike a deal with you?"

Byakuya made his way around his desk so that it no longer stood between them. Renji backed off a few steps, watching the man warily with suspicion. He had his arms behind him expectantly as he stood before the vice captain, his nobility demonstrating the strength, grace and _'clean' _power that Renji could never have. The thought almost shook something inside Renji as he found himself nearly suffocating in Byakuya's reiatsu for a moment there.

"Deal?"

"Hai. I will tell you of my sister's whereabouts...on the condition that if you fail to bring her back by the end of the year, I shall give my permission to the council of stripping you of all your powers and leave you in the human form of a dying old man."

Renji's eyes hardened at this. He wasn't afraid...death was of no concern to him. He would do it. He would bring her back...even if it meant he had to kill her husband in order to free her.

* * *

"Stop hogging the water, midget!" 

Ichigo made a grab for the canteen bottle but Rukia quickly evaded his attempt and nudged the horse away.

She smirked. "Not a chance. I need to rehydrate."

"So do I!" he protested.

"Don't be such a wimp. The castle's just up ahead in view."

"Bitch," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rukia asked in her bitter sweet tone.

Ichigo shrank back in his saddle like a sullen child, looking down at the dirtroad that his horse trotted on.

"So what's it like over there?"

"The castle? It's alright, I guess. It can get pretty boring so you'd better not expect me to entertain you or anything."

"You already are. I now dub you my court jester!" she chuckled, pretending to dub his shoulder with her zanpakutou.

Ichigo snorted. "I ain't no one's fool."

"Uh-huh..."

"Oi...hasn't that driver guy, Keigo or whatever his name is been sleeping for an awful long time?"

"Hai...now that you mention it. Must be really tired from yesterday. Can't blame him."

"Oh yeah? Even now as he's trying to cuddle closer to you?"

"Eh?"

Rukia glanced down at Keigo only to find his arms around her and his face burying into her neck. They had switched places during the trip and now he sat behind her. A vein throbbed grimly on the side of her forehead as her face flushed with anger. She twisted around to get a good aim and punched his face, waking him up almost instantly . Ichigo burst into laughter at this, grabbing the horse's neck for support.

Rukia glared daggers his way, throwing the canteen bottle at his head. She smile in triumph as she watched it make contact with Ichigo's thick head.

"Itai! What the hell?!"

"Hmph," she huffed. A sudden mischevious smile could clearly be shown in her eyes as she flicked them from Ichigo's angry face to the road ahead.

"See you at the castle, my dear_ husband_," Rukia smirked.

"Eh?"

Rukia tugged hard on the horse's reigns and it began galloping off at a fast speed. Ichigo gawked, bewildered at her. He recomposed himself and scowled at her retreating form.

"Not this again! Would you wait up?!"

* * *

Hinamori sat under the shade of the peach blossom tree, watching Renji and Ikkaku face off. She was in deep thought about Renji's situation when Hitsugaya's voice brought her back to reality. 

"What're you thinking about?"

Hinamori jumped up at hearing the taichou's voice. They really did appear like shadows wherever and whenever they pleased. She glanced above her to see Hitsugaya sitting on the high branch of the tree.

"T-toushiro-kun?"

He frowned down at her. "I told you that it's Hitsugaya Taicho, didn't I?"

Hinamori looked away as she continued to study Renji's fierce comebacks against Ikkaku's own violent ones. Hitsugaya stared at her for a moment before following her gaze.

"You're worried about Abarai." It was a statement not a question.

Hinamori looked back at Hitsugaya's lingering gaze, making her feel self-consious. She fiddled with her fingers as she stared up at him.

"H-hai. It's just...he's been so depressed about Rukia's marriage that he hasn't been the same since then. Now he's training harder than ever to get her back. Yamamoto agreed to Byakuya and Renji's deal and now he's taking three months of non-stop training all for Rukia's sake."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything and looked away.

"That man...he has no idea what he's getting himself into by standing up against Byakuya-sama."

"Demo...I-I think it's really sweet what he's doing."

Hinamori blushed lightly, turning her head down when the taicho looked her way.

"I...would also give myself for the one I loved."

Hitsugaya's eyebrows drew together, the area around his lips becoming white as he tightened them. His fists grasped the branch above him, wanting to snap it in half but holding back.

"Hinamori," he said in his reprimanding tone.

She gasped at hearing him speak in that tone with her. She brought her arms behind her as she found that she couldn't break away from the gaze Hitsugaya had over her. Had he placed a binding spell on her? In one quick leap, he was standing before her and not at all happy.

"You would do well to forget Aizen. He's our enemy. Don't go foolishly fantasizing about being with him."

Hinamori bit her lip as his harsh words. She clenched and unclenched her tiny fists as she fought down the tears that mirrored behind her eyes. She shook her head fiercely.

"Never! He didn't betray Soul Society! I'm sure that he has a very good reason for his motives!"

"Hinamori!" Histugaya shouted.

This made Hinamori lapse into silence as his usually aqua-colored eyes seemed to flash a bloody red for an instant.

Hitsugaya got close enough to her that they were practically a breath away from eachother. Hinamori noticed that he had gotten particularly taller during his training. He was almost as tall as her now.

"He has brain-washed you through and through. I'm sick of it! If it's the last thing I do, I'll erase him from your memory," he hissed.

With his shinigami cloak sweeping behind him, he left her alone. It took Hinamori a long moment before she realized that her cheeks were soaking wet from crying...

* * *

"Welcome home, Kurosaki-dono, Kuchiki-san!" Mizuiro exclaimed, running to the gates to meet them. 

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw cloth over Keigo's forehead as Rukia helped him down from the horse. Mizuiro ordered the guards in their watch nests to immediately open the gate for them. The black iron gates slowly swung apart and allowed the trio to walk in.

"What happened?" Mizuiro asked.

Ichigo smiled at him in a way that made Mizuiro do a double take. Something had definetly gone wrong if his lordship was in a good mood.

"Ano...Kurosaki-dono?" he asked, questioning his sanity more than his wellfare.

"Everything went as planned. Keigo was just clumsy is all."

Keigo glared at Ichigo when he thought he wasn't looking and allowed himself to fully lean against Rukia.

At that statement, Mizuiro left out a sigh of a relief, smiling slightly. Keigo was very clumsy afterall...

"That's good to hear." He turned to Rukia for a moment. "Welcome to our beloved castle, Kuchiki-san. Our master isn't the easiest person to deal with, but maybe you'll have a better time controlling him," he chuckled.

The glare Ichigo threw at him was politely ignored as Mizuiro called for a servant to take the horses to the stables. Mizuiro tucked his hands into the folds of his dark blue hitoe and walked forward expectantly, waiting for them to follow him.

"Yokatta. Your journey has ended so we will prepare the festivities. Kurosaki-dono, your father will be arriving in a few days."

Mizuiro chuckled. "I really don't see any point in throwing a surprise party when everyone know about it but your father insists."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That's just like dad. I already made it clear to him that I don't want a banquet but to him it's like I was telling him to go right ahead and invite his drunk friends to crash it!"

"I'm sure Isshin-dono will be respectful to you and your wife. He'll know that you both want your space and privacy. The banquet will take place within the next three days."

"What exactly is my dad planning Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked, suspicion coating his tone.

Mizuiro let out a soft laugh. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you but I guarantee that it will indeed be a night to remenber for both you and Kuchiki-san."

They were now standing in the center of the entrance hall with the large marble stair case overlooking them. The floor was a whirl of vivid blues and exotic scarlets with cherry blossom petals thrown across it for their arrival. A large portrait of the Kurosaki family hung on the far side of the wall, long tapestries that spun in silky pattern hung around it.

"Mizuiro," Ichigo warned.

He turned to him, bringing his arms down to his sides with a smile. "Your father wouldn't like me ruining the grand surprise for his son and daughter-in-law."

"D-demo!"

"Now, you should both get fixed up for dinner. We'll be having a sea food serving this evening that the chef especially prepared for your arrival. Of course, your baths are being prepared at this moment at your quarters."

Rukia stepped up to Mizuiro, smiling pleasantly his way.

"That's wonderful. I beginning to feel such at home now. There's this teensy little problem though."

Rukia made her index finger and her thumb a centimeter apart to empashise her 'problem'.

Mizuiro rose an eyebrow in curiousity. "Oh? What is it, Kuchiki-san?"

"Well, the room arrangements are a big problem, you see."

"What's the matter? I assure your that our futons are crisp and clean to sleep in."

"No, it's not...it's-it's just the fact that Ichigo and I will be rooming together."

After a moment of pondering this, Mizuiro understood what she was trying to say. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I see. There's no need for you both to feel shy."

Ichigo looked away, feeling utter discomfort at where the conversation was headed.

"As a married couple, it's perfectly alright for both of you to sleep together so there's nothing to be embarassed about."

"No, you don't understand!" Rukia whined, ready to rip her hair out. "We **have **to have seperate rooms!"

At her sudden outburst, several servants who had been nearby had stopped down in their tracks. Some fell down the stairs at hearing her absurd confession while others knocked over vases. The one cleaning the chandelier clung onto it for dear life as he suddenly knocked the ladder from underneath him.

Rukia sweatdropped at the uproar she had caused before shaking her head and turning back to Mizuiro who was shocked beyond words.

"K-kuchiki-san...I'm not sure if I can honor this request of yours. If Isshin-dono were to find out, there would be hell to pay."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as if this was there was the most obvious sollution to this problem of there's.

"Well, then don't tell my dad! I can't wake up next to that midget!" Ichigo pointed a finger in Rukia's face which she frowned at and snapped the finger backward.

He yowled out in pain, clutching his offended finger against his other palm. Mizuiro sweatdropped at his so-called master and mistress.

"You know I don't like lying to your father, Kurosaki-dono."

"Come on, Mizuiro! I've snuck candy for you since we were kids. Just do me this huge favor and I'll triple your salery."

Mizuiro shook his head slowly from side to side and crossed his arms over his lanky chest.

"I can't be bought, Kurosaki-dono."

"Grrr! Can't you at least try? We have had a long journey and we"

He nodded after a moment. "I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises. If your father knew of your request, he would surely skin you alive along with myself."

"Don't you worry about my dad. I'll deal with him if he ever finds out."

"I really don't see why you want seperate rooms if one day you'll bear a Kurosaki heir for our clan anyway."

"Forget that! As soon as I find a loop hole in the Kurosaki-Kuchiki marriage contract, I'm leaving her!"

Rukia frowned at this. "Oh, yeah? Not before I do!"

"You wish! If anyone's breaking up with someone, it's gonne be me!" Ichigo stated smugly.

Rukia glared at him before ramming her foot against his mid-section, watching in amusement as he doubled over in pain. Mizuiro moved out of her way as she stomped her way towards the baths.

He scratched his cheek with his finger awkwardly. "Quite spirited, isn't she? That's very cute in a wife."

Ichigo glared at him from his position on the stone floor, arm wrapped tightly around his abdomen while his hand over his middle.

"How is _this _in anyway cute?!" he shouted.

Mizuiro smiled at him in that polite way of his where he brushed someone off and ended a conversation. He turned his attention to the pathetically slumped Keigo on the floor (Rukia had let him go to hit Ichigo.) and tisked at his bumbling friend. He asked a servant to help clean him up off the floor before continuing on with his business.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she sank into the large marble bath house. There was so much room to swim around and the fountain in the center of it spouted bubbles. She smiled to herself as she caught one in her palms before blowing it away. She slumped against the edge of the pool before fully relaxing in the herbal green water. She had been in there for a while, because she was too lazy to get out.

She heard loud banging on the door and swiveled her head around to glance at the highly adorned wooden door that shook with the vibrations of the pounding of a fist.

"What the hell do you want?!" she shouted.

"You've been taking your sweet time in there for too long! Get out! I need to bathe too ya know!"

"Dogs stink when they get wet!" Rukia snickered.

"Get out before I throw you out!"

The banging on the door persisted even harder than before, the actual door frame trembling at the force. Rukia rolled her eyes and reached out for her tomesode turquoise kimono with pink butterflies on them, tied together with a deep red obi. After tiredly convincing the maids that she would manage dressing herself, they finally gave into her request. Now that she didn't live in the Kuchiki household, she didn't have to be waited hand and foot on. She slipped on her tatami sandals and opened the door with a dry look. She shoved past Ichigo as he slammed the door behind him.

Making her way through the endless corridors, she decided to explore her new surroundings since she would live there anyway. The scarlet carpeting beneath her made soft scratching sounds from the material against her sandals. She found it quite odd that besides the servants she had seen in the entrance hall, she hadn't spotted a single one in this particular one.

Rukia stopped all of a sudden as she saw the portrait hanging at the end of this hallway. She approached it, studying the woman closely. Who was she? Possibly Ichigo's mother. Those brown eyes didn't seem to belong to Isshin at all. She was so beautiful...Rukia's eyes swelled up with grief as she remenbered her conversation with Ichigo last night.

This woman had been killed by a hollow but from what Ichigo's tone last night, it didn't sound like he was telling her the whole truth. This hollow must've been something if he was able to kill a Kurosaki unless...she didn't posess shinigami abilities. Ichigo had mentioned that it had happened a long time ago when he was just a kid. He was a child. Even if his shinigami powers had been surfacing, there was no way he could've done anything to prevent her death.

A mother...she had no idea what that was like. Renji had once mentioned to her that after his father had died, he had runaway from his mother to live with his the street friends they had met. He kept telling her to not get excited over something so trivial, that all they did was nag and pester you. Of course, he had just been a kid so his words were to be taken lightly.

_'I wonder if I looked anything like my mother,' _she pondered.

So deep in thought, she didn't notice the servant approaching her from behind. She tapped Rukia on the back, making her jump a little. She hadn't sensed her presense at all.

"G-gomenasai, Kuchiki-san! My name is Michiru. I couldn't help but notice you looking at that portrait of Masaki-dono. Quite a beauty, wasn't she? I-I always admired her in everything she did."

Rukia smiled at this. "Indeed. She must've been an amazing woman since she was a Kurosaki afterall."

"She was. I don't think I ever saw her without a smile. The castle got very gloomy once she left us. Kurosaki-dono wouldn't eat for weeks while his daughters hardly spoke. His son confided himself in his room and refused to let anyone in. Masaki-san's death changed everyone here. Even after all this time, the castle hasn't been the same."

"She was human, wasn't she?"

"Hai. She originated from the real world but once she met Kurosaki-dono, she never wanted to part from him even if it meant giving up her life on earth."

"I see...shinigami-human relationships are very rare. I find it beautiful that she would willingly leave her home for the one she loved."

"To this day, Kurosaki-dono has kept his vow of never remarrying."

"Isn't he lonely?"

"You'd think he would be but he's very much happy. He's glad that he has Yuzu for having his wife's face and helpful personality. He likes that Karin is as strong-willed as his wife once was. And his son...Ichigo-san for marrying you. You see, the entire reason that Kurosaki-dono made an arranged marriage for both of you was to make sure that Ichigo was well taken care of."

Rukia's eyes widened at Michiru's confession. Of all things...Ichigo's dim-witted father had wanted to protect his only son. Then what was Byakuya's reason??!

She smiled at Michiru, bowing before walking down the next hall. Michiru reached out and grabbed her sleeve and pulled it back just as quickly, realizing she had just touched nobility. Rukia wasn't concerned at all as she waited for her to tell her what she needed to let her know.

"A-ano...if you go down that hallway, Kuchiki-san, you can't go into the room with the beige colored door. Onegai, don't linger around the doorway. This will activate the spell and harm whoever approaches it. "

Rukia raised an eyebrow at this. "What's there?"

"That's Masaki-san's room. Kurosaki-dono (referring to Ichigo) has forbidden anyone from going near there."

"Why would he do so much to keep people from entering?"

Michiru shrugged. "No one knows even now. Though, we honor his wishes and don't wish to anger him."

"Well, there's no need to worry. Since you've asked me not to enter it, I won't."

Michiru smiled kindly before bowing lowly. "Arigato, Kuchiki-san."

"Call me Rukia!" she called before walking off.

The servant girl stiffened for a moment in surprise before glancing over her shoulder at Rukia's retreating form. This girl who originated from the Kuchiki clan...could she possibly be the one to bring Ichigo out of the darkness encircling him?

* * *

Rukia continued on her exploration of the large castle. There were still so many places she hadn't seen yet. She wondered where the library was located...she should've asked Michiru. She took a left and turned down the next corner and up these stairs.

On either side of her, portraits of the previous Kurosaki members lined the walls. Expensive porcelain vases stood on several wood polished tables. No one even dared to approach this hallway. She promised she wouldn't enter Masaki's room so there was nothing to worry about, she told herself, but she couldn't help sensing that feeling of dread just as she passed the door.

She stopped walking for a moment, glancing over her shoulder at the door. Ichigo had really gone all out to make sure no one would enter. Heavy soul chains criss-crossed over the door with a padlock hanging from them. There was no hole for a key to fit in.

Instinct told her to keep going, but she found that she couldn't feel her legs anymore as she stared at the forbidden room. Rukia allowed herself to step towards the door, feeling the large spirit pressure that had enveloped the room. Feeling light, she took a few steps away from it, finding it much easier to breathe. What the heck was Ichigo hiding that had made him place this much security?

Obviously his mother was a very touchy subject and it had taken a lot to get him to even reveal a part of his past to her.

She began walking away from it when she suddenly heard the faintest sounds of a whisper.

_"Save him..."_

She jerked around and came face to face with Masaki's ghost, looking right through her transculecent body. Her long orange hair floating around her as her lifeless eyes penetrated into Rukia's violet ones. Rukia's eyebrows disappeared above her ebony bangs as she looked back at her.

"Nani?"

_"Save him," she rasped. _

"I don't understand."

Rukia felt like she was choking as suddenly the spirit pressure from the door burst and surrounded her in white flames. Her hands went to her throat as her lungs felt like they were on fire. She sank to her knee, the mere pressure slashing off the sleeves of her kimono, her hair flying around her wildly.

A distance away from her, she heard a shout carried along by the sound of the windows being shattered. She felt herself slipping into unconsiousness, her eyes watching a pale hand reach out for her through slitted eyes before she completely lost herself in sleep.

* * *

Amethyst flecked orbs fluttered open, blurriness becoming much clearer as they noticed they noticed the dim ceiling above. A few oil lamps were lit here and there. Rukia rose up on her elbows only to be pushed back down by a rather rough hand. She turned to glare at Ichigo who stood towering over her form, feeling almost a bit intimidated by him.

He was shirtless, his dark-toned chest revealed his rippling muscles. As Rukia continued to stare at it, she noticed the curse mark just below his heart. Lavender eyes softened at this, really feeling for the guy. Ichigo caught her gave and turned away so that his back was to her.

"You still worried about **that**? Relax, it's **my **problem so **I'll **deal with it."

"I-

"And another thing, what were you doing there? You could've died!" He suddenly whirled on her angrily, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Didn't any of my idiot servants warn you that I spell-trapped it?!"

"Look, I didn't try to go in. In fact, I was just about to leave when it reacted."

"Just don't go near there anymore. I don't like _anyone _being near that room."

Rukia hauled herself up to rest her back against the wall of the futon she had slept on. She realized that she had the covers over her body and she was wearing a sleeping kimono. Probably one of the maid's doing. She glanced up at Ichigo's scowling face.

"Did you- were you the one who brought me up here?"

"Like I would really leave anyone passed out and then just let them sleep in the middle of the hallway," he snorted.

"Right."

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and attempted to stand up when Ichigo's hand clamped down on her shoulders and forced her back down.

"Just rest. Don't move so soon after collapsing."

"Demo I'm hungry!" Rukia protested

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked towards the dresser to bring her the tray of food the chef had made especially for her after hearing about her incident.

"You know, I feel so welcome here," she said, sarcasm showing through.

"It's your own fault for being careless."

"And what about you setting up such a dangerous spell?!"

"That was to warn my servants not to enter. They got the message. You didn't. The spell is partly to keep burglars from breaking in. It's like an alarm system. You were the last one I expected to find in the middle of the trap."

Rukia read his body language as he leaned against the wall next to her. He had been worried...well others did show it more blatantly than this guy did.

"What do you mean '_partly'?"_

"Well, that's...ano...you know what? I forgot." He scratched the back of his head, turning to look the other way to avoid the suspicious look in her eyes.

"Did you eat already?" she asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Yeah, I ate hours ago while you were conked out."

Rukia glanced through the glass balconey doors to see that it was now pitch black outside.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, what is it?" came his gruff reply.

"I think...I think that I saw your mother today."

"...!"

"Just before the reiatsu reacted, she kept telling me to help someone. I imagine she must be talking about you but-"

"Enough. Don't speak of her."

Rukia watched as Ichigo passed a hand over his eyes, the memory of his mother causing him agonizing pain. He began walking out of the room.

"Ichigo, where're you-"

"We're sleeping seperately, remenber? You can have this room. I'll bunk elsewhere."

"But I-

Ichigo glanced back at her expectantly, his face as stoic as ever. Rukia couldn't force the words out, if she had any, up her throat and out of her mouth.

"I...ano...goodnight," she decided.

Ichigo grunted in reply before sliding the shoji screen aside and disappeared behind it, leaving Rukia more confused than ever.

What was going on?

A/N: 'Kay! So they're at the castle...and now Rukia's got a mystery on her hands. Ichigo and Rukia's marriage is hanging off the ledge. Like it or not, they will have to pull it together to make it survive. Major IchiRuki in the next chapter! R/R if you want to see what happens!


	6. When Fire and Ice Dance

A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for such a late update. My internet had gotten disconnected, because we hadn't paid for the internet on time. XP Bet you guys thought I was dead or something. Well, here I am, back from the dead and ready to continue this fic! XD Now onto my endless jabbering; Gah! This is my favorite chapter as of yet. You will see why soone enough. ; ) Renji won't show up for another few chapters due to the intense training he's up to. He says 'Yo' though!

I Do, Stranger

Chapter 6: When Fire and Ice Dance

This officially sucked. For the past three days after arriving at the Kurosaki castle, Mizuiro had added dancing with Rukia on Ichigo's to-do list. They were now in the ballroom being directed by Yoruichi, Ichigo's trainer and apparently now; dance teacher. She moved her hand in between their bodies and gently pushed them apart. She shook her head slightly with a disapproving look on her tired face.

"No, no. This won't do at all."

Ichigo scowled up at the ceiling, cursing his father for leading him to such misfortune. Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo's hand, snapping him out of his mantra. She smiled at him like the cat she was.

"Ichigo, once you're taller than the woman you dance with, your hand goes here. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Yoruichi placed Ichigo's hand on Rukia's waist, making her stiffen slightly at the contact. Ichigo's eyes widened as nearly his whole hand consumed her form. No matter how many times he had to put his hand there, it seized to surprise him how small she truely was. He glanced over at Yoruichi and gave her an almost pleading look.

She chuckled. "You're a big boy now, Ichigo. Surely, you can handle this."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed before allowing himself to swallow his pride momentarily and brought Rukia closer to him. Rukia looked up at him, silently questioning whether his sanity had gone through the roof or not. He took her hand in his and began leading her across the dancefloor. Yoruichi clapped her hands to signal the orchestra to resume playing.

"Now release her before gently drawing her back to you. Go on. You both have gone over this before. "

Ichigo did as he was instructed and extended his arm as Rukia glided away from him. He pulled her back into one arm, taking a few steps back before resuming their usual dance steps.

"I'm gonna kill Mizuiro and my dad. Then I'm gonna bring them back just to kick their asses all over again."

Rukia smiled bitterly. "Mind if I join you?"

Yoruichi walked up to them, sighing heavily as she moved Rukia's hand from Ichigo's forearm to his shoulder. She then tilted her chin up to keep her poise in check.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm teaching five year olds. The banquet is tonight. After sweat and blood, I hope that both of you get the hang of this. I know you can do it but you're both as stubborn as mules."

"Oi. Don't blame me. It was my dad's stupid idea to throw a party."

"Exactly. I agree with you for once," Rukia nodded.

Yoruichi gazed at the two who were still enveloped in the others' arms, her lips twitching into a sly smirk.

"You both seem to dislike eachother, but I'm sensing a hint of attraction between you guys."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this and Rukia nearly gagged on her saliva.

"What attraction??" they spat out.

"By simply being yourselves. You'll see."

Ichigo glanced down at Rukia who shared the same 'has she gone physchotic look?'

"Now," she stated, clearing her throat. She clapped her hands twice. "As you were."

The two 'lovestruck' teens continued dancing in sync with each step as the violins rose into a cresendo of music. Ichigo placed his hand at the small of her back, tilting her backwards ,slowly, before pausing as the music slowed down and them brought her back against him as it sped up.

Rukia tilted her face up to meet Ichigo as he spun her a little faster each time.

"Say...I didn't get to properly thank you for the other night."

"Eh? Don't mention it. Everyone would've walked all over you if I hadn't come. From my point of view, you looked like you were apart of the furnishings."

Rukia glared at him. "Baka! Don't make me regret thanking you."

Ichigo smirked at her before noticing the solemn expression she wore.

"Also...I want to apologize."

As the music calmed down a bit, Ichigo stilled in mid-step before moving onward once more.

"Why would you need to apologize?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip and her eyes shifted away from his intense gaze. Ichigo took advantage of this as violins eased into a soothing rhythm and dipped Rukia slightly so that she was now looking up at him, his hand grasping the back of her head.

"Forget it. It's not your fault."

"Demo..."

"Urusai."

He brought Rukia upright once more, slipping his hand into hers and led her into the final steps. She decided to leave it at that since apparently he didn't hold anything against her. Especially since his mother was something he'd like more than anything to push into the deepest parts of his mind.

The music came to an end and instead, the room filled with clapping from the orchestra and Yoruichi herself. She had a pleased expression on her face as she looked their way. Ichigo and Rukia broke apart from eachother.

"Better. Much better."

"If we're done here, I'm gonna go take a bath. I feel really dirty right now."

Ichigo swiftly evaded Rukia's punch as he sauntered out of the room, arms behind his head in a bored manner. Rukia ground her teeth together as she watched him make his exit.

She snapped her attention back to Yoruichi when she felt her hand on her shoulder. She grinned at her. "I give you my condolences for having to put up with Ichi."

Rukia nodded her head. "I feel that if I stay here any longer, he's gonna drive me up the wall with insanity."

Yoruichi chuckled at this, placing her hand on her hip. "As much as you're going to hate this advice, I suggest you both start looking past your faults and start digging deeper into something else."

"But he's being so difficult with me!"

"Now, now. Don't try to pin the whole arguement on your husband. You should try spending more time with him."

Rukia tugged at the top of her kimono as if it were getting hot. "We've been at it together with non-stop dancing lessons from you. Isn't that enough togetherness?"

"You both are married now so alot will be expected," Yoruichi reminded her.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" she ground out.

"Ahaha...no, that's not it. At least not yet. What I meant was that your clan's leader, your brother if I'm not mistaken, will come to check on whether your marriage is going well with Ichigo tonight."

"What happens if he sees that we're not exactly screaming our love out from one another?" Rukia asked dryly.

"If Byakuya were to witness that, then he would have no choice but to call off the whole engagement."

Rukia grinned at this. "Great! Then I'm off the hook!" she cheered.

Yoruichi grabbed her shoulder once more and spun her around to face her.

"You don't understand. If it appears to Byakuya that the marriage isn't working out, a rebellion might occur between both clans. This will cause disorder in Soul Society and lives will be at stake here. The least you can do is try getting along."

Rukia sighed, her thing shoulders sighing at the thought. "I'll try. If it's as serious as you say then I'm willing to try if Ichigo is."

* * *

Rukia stretched her arms out above her as she finally left the confinement of the ballroom. They had been at it for many hours of the day for the last few days and quite frankly, she was tired of it. Tonight would be such a pain in the ass for her. She wasn't sure if she could stomach spending so much time with Ichigo... 

Pressing a hand to her belly, she heard it growl greedily for something to digest. She had been awfully hungry after spending the entire afternoon doing nothing but dancing. Rukia decided to head over to the kitchen and allow herself to snack on something. Inviting herself in through the kitchen swinging doors, Rukia sat on the counter, watching Michiru who had yet to notice her presence.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Rukia sitting there. Gasping lightly, she smiled pleasantly at her before moving the tray of bread onto the barracks.

"You're silent, Kuch- er Rukia. I never hear you until the last second. Just like your husband."

Rukia snorted. "Me and Ichigo are nothing alike."

"Oh? Forgive my impertinance, has your marriage not been going as planned?"

"You can say that. It was bad enough having to breathe every second with him for the past three days upon arrival. I even tried to convince them that my ankle was under bad condition after my incident with the hollow. Supposedly, Hanatarou said that I would have to stay off my feet for a few days,. T_hese few days, _in fact, but Yoruichi and Mizuiro kept telling me that a little excersise would help walking become comfortable for me."

Michiru stared at Rukia, digesting everything that she had said with a pensive finger on her chin. She smiled kindly at her lady and offered her a pastry.

"Well, I would say that one thinks better with a full stomach. Don't you think so?"

Rukia nodded as she sank her teeth into the all-too delicious taiyaki (fish-shaped pancake filled with bean paste). She licked her fingers as she finished it off.

"I love your cooking. Can't tell you how many times I nearly burnt down the kitchen back home for _trying_ to help out."

Michiru sympathized with her, recognizing a homesick child when she saw one. She handed her another taiyaki on a hankerchief, which Rukia eagerly accepted.

"Have you let Kurosaki-dono know of your feelings? I'm sure he would like to know."

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"With all due respect, I myself find Ichigo's face quite scary."

Rukia chuckled. "Nah, he just has an ugly mug for a face." Michiru giggled in embarassment. "Also, you don't need to address me so formally. I'm no queen."

"Ah- i-it's not that. As a noble, you are far above me so I must show my respect for you."

Rukia blinked in astonishment as if hearing this for the first time. "Ano...it's not necessary. Honto."

"Demo..."

Kurosaki-dono's wife rose a hand to silence her momentarily, before she slowly shook her head from side to side before smiling broadly at her.

"It's not necessary," she repeated. Rukia got up from the stool and began heading towards the door. She paused without turning around and said, "Thanks for listening to my whining. You put up with me so well."

Michiru stood agape as the doors swung open and closed as Rukia made her departure from the kitchen. She smiled to herself.

"Not at all."

* * *

Run, run, run! He was gaining on her! Rukia let out a shriek as a vase made contact against a wall. She ducked her head as it shattered to pieces. 

"Get back here, you midget! I said wait! What was in that letter Keigo said you sent Hanatarou with?!"

"What do you care?!"

"I don't! I'm just curious, dammit!"

"Well, butt out! There are some things meant to be shared with me and certain people!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I'm gonna murder Keigo for blabbing this to you!"

"Oi! Quit running from me!"

"You'll have to catch me!" she cackled.

Mizuiro blinked as Rukia passed him, over hearing that particular statement. He grinned at Ichigo.

"How sweet. She wants you to catch her."

"Urusai! Move it, Mizuiro!"

Mizuiro ducked as Ichigo swung at him, side-stepping as far as he could. He sighed, seeing no good in having such polar opposites married to eachother. Unless it turned out to be one of those opposites attract kind of thing which he highly doubted.

"Rukia, get back here!"

"Dameda!"

She turned a corner and all but threw herself into a random room, shutting the door behind her. She waited with bated breath as Ichigo's footsteps passed her door and she allowed herself to slump to the floor in exhaustion. That boy could run! Especially when his shunpo matched hers in speed.

Rukia now more than ever couldn't have Ichigo knowing about her contact with Renji. She had heeded Yoruichi's warning and couldn't risk putting lives in jeopardy because of her selfishness. That letter was the last source of contact she would have with her friend and if he should ever write a letter in response, she would do well to burn it since Ichigo was always hovering closely by.

Glancing around the room, she noticed it was a study of some sort. The fire was crackling silently inside the jade-adorned fireplace. A desk was on the far side of the wall complete with scrolls and inkwells to compliment it. The black curtain was shut, lest any light should filter into the room. Turning to her right, she saw that instead of a futon, Ichigo slept on a king-sized canopy beds. The bedding was a royal blue with gold embroidery on the edges.

"Oh sure, he gets to sleep like a king," Rukia muttered.

She rose up from the floor and made her way to a bookshelf that lined from wall to another. She randomly picked out a book and flipped through it. She set it back where she had found it after seeing nothing that sparked her interest inside it. Smirking to herself, she sat in Ichigo's big chair on his desk and began sorting through his stack of paper work.

"And I thought I was a workaholic. Besides, Byakuya has given us permission to stay home and not go on any missions until the end of the month."

Rukia had the unquenching urge to grab the stack of papers and throw them into the fireplace but before she could excersise those thoughts, the doors slid open to Ichigo's room. There he stood, panting harshly as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Ah ha! There you are!"

"You know, you really need to work out. Gack!" Rukia ran around the desk and made to run for the door, only to find Ichigo blocking her only way out. She tried his left but he blocked it. She tried his right but he blocked it once more. He smirked down at her to see what she would do.

"I'm not here to do a waltz with you. I've had quite enough of that."

"No shit. What, you think I've actually danced with you 'cause I had nothing better to do?"

"Oi, Ichigo! What's that?" Rukia randomly pointed to the ceiling and he followed her finger.

Ichigo scowled while keeping his trained eyes on the ceiling above him. "I don't see nothin'. Agh!"

Rukia's knee had made contact with his groin and she had taken the opportunity to slip between his legs and dash out the door. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly as she made her get-away.

"You bitch!"

"Arigato!"

It wasn't long until Ichigo had gotten over his abused middle, and was soon engaging in a wild chase with Rukia around the castle. Coming to a staircase, she sat on it and began sliding down the marble stair railing. She was smiling up until Ichigo materialized in front of the staircase with just one shunpo step.

She shrieked as she plummeted into him head first. Ichigo rubbed his head, recognising this position all too well. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Rukia trying to crawl away from him. He grabbed her ankle, and began dragging her towards him.

"Gah! Let go!"

She yelped as she felt Ichigo dangle her above him by her ankle. She squirmed under his hold as she came face to face with Ichigo- er face to chest was more like it. Blinking, she cast her upside down gaze sideways at him.

"Tell me what was in that letter and who you sent it to. Only then, will I put you down."

"It doesn't matter!" Rukia shouted irritably.

"It matters to me! Now spill!"

Rukia spit in his eye, making his grip loosen but still too strong to let go as her kicks became much wilder.

"Not like that!" he yelled.

He rose her ankle higher so they were now face to face, making Rukia gulp at their close proximity. From her angle, she could see the deep crinkling around his eyes and his dimples widening as he scowled at her. She exchanged glances between his eyes and his lips, a hard lump filling her throat.

Rukia shook her head to clear such thoughts. The blood was now rushing to brain, and she couldn't think straight anymore. She was thinking like Matsumoto's gigai! It was either that or maybe...Yoruichi had been the one to serve her wine...

"Dammit! I'm gonna get her for this!"

Ichigo looked down at her strangely, wondering if the blood had already rushed to her head. Unceremoniously, he dropped her on her bottom before plopping down beside her in the middle of the entrance.

"Tell. Me." Ichigo ground out.

"Dameda."

When everything suddenly grew quiet, Rukia stole a glance at Ichigo who was staring intensely at her. Oh no...she knew that look. She shook her head, and tried to change her train of thought before he got a hold of it.

"La la la la la! La la la la Laaaa!" she screamed

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders fiercely, before firmly pinning her down on the ground.

"Hold still," he ground out.

"No, no, no! How many times do we have to go over this?! You are not to invade my thoughts!"

"I never actually agreed to that."

He pressed her arms tightly as he pushed her down, leaving her immobile except for her head.

"Well, agree to it now!" Rukia squrimed beneath him, tossing her head side to side to shake any thought from her head.

"Dameda."

Rukia pounded on his back, trying really hard to make her mind go blank.Yoruichi happened to walk by but stopped when she saw Ichigo on top of Rukia, millions of wild thoughts entering her head at once.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Not in the entrance way!" Yoruichi shrieked.

The servants were trying to get as far away from the _'passionate'_ couple who were now wrestling each other on the ground. Yoruichi planted one foot on Ichigo's back and in the next instant, he had been flipped off of his wife.

"I know kids and their hormones these days but I would've thought that both of you had enough self-control to keep what goes on in the bedroom, stay in the bedroom," Yoruichi reprimanded.

Ichigo and Rukia scrunched their faces in disgust at the mere mention of them in such a compromising situation. Yoruichi smirked before crossing her arms in front of her orange ninja-like hitoe.

"Mind explaining what's going on with you too?"

"She's the one keeping secrets!" Ichigo pointed a finger of accusation in Rukia's direction.

Rukia opened her mouth to retort, but found nothing to let slip between her lips. Yoruichi turned a curious gaze on Rukia, a frown beginning to marr her features.

"Is this true?"

"...Hai. But it's not what either of you think! The letter was for my sister!" she quickly made up.

Ichigo rose to his feet so that he now towered over her child-like form, his scowl making deep creases around his mouth.

"Then why would you try to hide that from my mind reading abilities?"

"Well-er...there are just some things that you wouldn't understand."

"Like what?" Ichigo demanded

"Ano...c-cramps?" Rukia blurted out at random.

Yoruichi and Ichigo stared at her with mild expressions on their faces. Rukia bit her lip as she tried to explain in the best way that she could.

"H-hai...you see I-uh...there are things that are only meant between girls. Ichigo, tell me the truth. You wouldn't want me to know about your personal pains, would you?"

Ichigo folded his arms into his hitoe, snorting in disbelief. "Urusai. I have no pain."

"You understand what I mean so if you'll please excuse me, I have to get ready for the banquet."

Yoruichi followed suit, glancing back at Ichigo's pensive expression. He seemed to shrug before walking off, but his shoulders and back were visibly tense. Ichigo was no idiot. If she knew him as well as she thought she did, he would investigate Rukia's strange behavior more thoroughly.

* * *

Rukia's Room 

Rukia sat on the throw pillow in front of her mirror while Yoruichi sat behind her and brushed her hair with utter most gentleness.

"You have lovely hair. It's so healthy. Would type of oil do you use in it?"

"Iris."

"Ah, I see. An iris for the iris herself. Wouldn't you love to recieve one from your husband?"

"Not really. The thought creeps me out somewhat."

Yoruichi chuckled under her breath as she continued to run the brush through Rukia's silky tresses. She reached out in the box beside her, and pulled out a kanzashi hair clip like the geisha's wore. It had small, wind-chime like objects dangling from white and purple flowers with pearls to compliment them. Yoruichi tied Rukia's hair into a perfect bun, leaving a rebellious strand of hair to cradle her face. She opened an ivory jewelary box that she had brought along with her.

"Ichigo's not so bad. Just rough around the edges. A man among men. We would all really like it if you and Ichigo took the time to act more like a husband and a wife should."

"But this marriage is the last thing I ever wanted! There are things I wanted to do way before even thinking of marriage!"

Yoruichi held out a necklace in each hand for Rukia to choose. She looked pensive for a moment before pointing to the silver chain with the amethyst. It was almost the exact shade of the lilac furisode that Yoruichi had presented to her on the second day upon arrival. It had waves of fuchsia and cerulean embroidered onto the lovely silk that trailed down from her arms to her legs. The obi was a deep shade of violet. There was never any need for Rukia to even wear a corset with her built-like-a-stick figure.

"An early marriage won't alter any of your plans for the future. With Ichigo beside you, they might very well become a reality for you."

"I don't want anything from him. I just...would like to live in peace with a bed of roses outside to water each day. If I have that, I'll have everything I need."

Yoruichi wore a mild expression. "Hmm?"

"It's something my sister and I used to do together. She's says that our love for life has become a love to live and that I got that from our mother. I'll water those flowers each day until the last."

"I see why that would have great sentimental value to you. Ichigo's mother had a love for her gardens as well but ever since the day she died, nothing will grow in the gardens like they used to. It's as if Masaki's pride and joy died right along with her. The strange thing is that the flowers from Soul Society are supposed to last for centuries."

Rukia's eyes softened at the mentioned of the deceased woman. Ever since three days ago, she couldn't get those hollow, helpless eyes of her out of her mind. Masaki's words kept replaying inside her head like a scratched record, and Rukia felt that she would burst if answers weren't brought out to the open. Ichigo certainly wouldn't tell her what was going on and, although, she was tempted to ask Yoruichi, she kept her lips tightly pressed together. It wasn't her place to ask. She should just forget...only...she couldn't.

"I have the deepest respect for the Kurosaki family's loss, I truely do but...it's been centuries since her death. I'd say it's about time for a fresh start. I'm sure that from where Masaki is watching over this castle, she wouldn't want the place to fall to ruins."

Yoruichi grimaced, slowly looking up into Rukia's eyes. "Ichigo doesn't like change. That's the entire reason that Ichigo doesn't want a soul entering his mother's room. He's very closed in and closed off about that subject. He prefers not to speak of her or be reminded of her existness. He tries to act indifferent about it but we all know that he's the one suffering the most. Maybe what you both need more than anything is...a friend."

Yoruichi placed a hand over Rukia's hand, smiling over the traces of sorrow shadowing her face. Rukia wasn't sure how to respond to that and before she even got a chance, Yoruichi was up and heading toward the shoji screen.

"I trust you'll be ready within the next few minutes. We'll call you out to make your debut to everyone."

Rukia looked down at her lap, clutching the material of her kimono. She released it after a moment, and shook her head from side to side. Pressing a hand to her forehead and through her hair, she let out a heavy sigh of exasperation.

"We're both alone...it's obvious that no one knows the feeling more than we do."

* * *

She hadn't been watching where she was going, and ended up colliding head to chest with Ichigo. His hands reached out to steady her, scowl marring his rough features. 

"Watch where you're going, midget. Come on, there's no time to dawdle. I promised Yoruichi I wouldn't be late to this shit of a party. You can't be either."

Before she could speak, Ichigo had reached out and grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him. Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at their entwined hands, feeling her heart speed up as a long forgotten memory began resurfacing. She shook her head, refusing to let such wild thoughts enter her mind.

They soon approached the shadows from behind the pillars of the banquet hall. Mizuiro must've sensed them coming for he was now silencing the crowd.

"Presenting Kurosaki-dono and his lovely wife, Rukia-san to the divions. As we all know, the Kurosakis are at the top four noble clans as well as the Kuchikis. Forming these two strong unions will hold up Soul Society, and never let it fall as long as it remains in the hands of its new protectors."

Mizuiro made a lavishing wave with his arm towards the stairs, signaling Ichigo and Rukia to step away from the pillars. Arm in arm, they walked down the stairs, their steps being drowned out by the loud cheering and clapping. Rukia looked into the large crowds, searching for a familiar face that brought her joy and pain to her heart.

"Who're you looking for?" Ichigo asked, without glancing at her as they continued descending down the steps.

A bit startled, Rukia glanced at him before shaking her head.

"No one. No one at all."

Ichigo stayed silent at this as they walked down the last step, and were met with his drunken father who slung an arm around each teenager. Isshin was about to start some lame speech to congratulate them, when his son slugged him and began walking off. He was hot on his heels and momentarily forgot his daughter-in-law, which he had **MANY** things to talk about with.

Rukia glanced around nervously, wondering why she was even bothering to look for Renji. He shouldn't come...not for her. She jumped suddenly when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She broke into a smile as she looked over her shoulder to find Hisana smiling that lovely, tired smile she always seemed to have.

"After three days of no news from you, onee-san. Let me take a good look at you."

Hisana held her at arm's-length before sizing her up and down with a pensive expression.

"No. Not different at all but your eyes would say otherwise. Am I wrong?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm still the same as I've always been. I'm so glad you're here."

Not caring how unlady-like it might've seemed and no matter how many times Byakuya warned her about public displays of affection, right then, she didn't care as she pulled her sister into a tight embrace. She buried her face into her shoulder. After a moment, Hisana's arms moved around her and brought her closer.

"Have things really being going that bad?" she whispered.

Rukia shook her head, pulling her head away to look at her face. "No...not entirely anyway but...I just can't seem to get used to it and face the reality given to me."

"Then don't _'get used it'_, flow like the river and let it carry you along wherever it may."

Rukia looked down at her tatami sandals that peeked out from beneath her kimono. She was all too used to her sister's sage-wise old advice. Hisana's hand raised Rukia's face to look back at her own, her smile never faltering for a second.

"If you're not looking for fondness the way other arranged marriages have, if you look closer you might find something much deeper than that. You're at a beautiful age, Rukia. Live for what you love, love for what you live for and die for everything that stands for it."

Hisana held her clasped hands over Rukia's, squeezing them for the comfort and letting her strength seep into her. Rukia smiled at her elder sister, nodding slightly. Hisana let go of her hands momentarily to speak.

"Not only have I missed you but a certain someone has also been wanting to see you for these past few days."

"Who?" Rukias asked, utterly clueless.

Hisana almost grinned. "Byakuya, of course."

Her brother...missed her?? The thought actually warmed Rukia's heart and touched her deeply. Her brother was never particulary blatant with his feelings, and could be distant with everyone around him- exluding Hisana who could read him better than anyone else.

"Don't move. Let me bring him to you."

Rukia nodded, watching her sister snake through the bustling and chattering crowds who were chatting animatedly with eachother. She glanced ahead, wandering where Ichigo had gone off to. For all she knew, he might've skipped the banquet all together after their debut. Lucky bastard.

Rukia nearly choked as she felt the collar of her furisode being pulled back. She felt a face burying into her back. Startled, she whirled around to face whoever it was.

The face was child-like and shorter than Rukia was. Her face was deeply flushed at being caught in such a predicament. She was fiddling with her opal choker as she glanced around in worry.

"Hinamori?"

"Gomen, gomensai, Rukia-san! I truely am. I'm trying to avoid from someone. I was forced to come here by my division. Please, if a white-haired boy comes along your path, don't tell him you've seen me."

Rukia blinked before nodding. "Yosh. Who're you hiding from by the way?"

The girl blushed profusely before murmuring, "Hitsugaya-kun."

"Why don't you want to see this him, if you don't mind me asking?"

Hinamori glanced to her side, biting her lip. "He and I recently got into an arguement and I think it's too soon for either of us to speak with such an intense atmosphere going on between us."

"Well, I won't question your intentions. I won't tell."

Hinamori let out a sigh of relief but before she could give her thanks, she saw the white-haired boy himself. She squeaked, ducking behind Rukia.

"Ohh! Don't let him see me!"

Rukia stood to her full height (which wasn't much) as Hitsugaya approached, remembering how the young taicho was easily irritated by a single comment about his own stature. He walked towards her with intended strides, arms folded into the sleeves of his hitoe. His face was set and determined, jaw clenched tightly. He now stood before her with a look of

"Rukia-san. Long time, no see. Congratulations on your marriage and the alliance you've formed."

Rukia forced a smile at the last statement. "W-why thank you...Getting past that ano...was there something you wanted to speak to me about?"

Hitsugaya set a stern look over his face as she finished her sentence. He cleared his throat and glanced around with casualty.

"No, nothing...While we're on the subject, you wouldn't have seen Hinamori, have you?"

"Hinamori? No, I'm afraid I haven't. I've been too busy eating to pay attention to what's going around me."

Rukia lifted up an appetizer to Hitsugaya who rejected it with a wave of dismisal. For a moment he seemed to look to her side, before Rukia moved to hide Hinamori. Did he know?

"I see...well, I'm sorry for bothering you, Rukia-san. I'll see you along with your husband at the headquarters once your one months vacation ends. Farewell."

"Oh? You're leaving so soon. Why don't you stay?"

Hitsugaya shrugged. "Parties like these have never agreed with me so it's best if I take my leave."

Rukia let out a sigh of relief as he left, the atmosphere becoming much more bearable than before.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Kuch- er I mean Rukia-san."

Rukia nodded. "Your welcome."

Hinamori smiled wearily, running a hand through her tresses. She hugged herself tightly as she watched Hitsugaya walk off. He glanced at her once, before moving deeper into the throng of people.

"I'm such a coward...I wish I could just face him, but I feel unforgiving towards the cold words he told me." She quickly glanced up to see Rukia watching her closely. Hinamori felt herself blushing in embarassment. "G-gomen, here you are listening to my silly problems."

"They aren't silly at all. You have your own way of doing things. Just like no one is born kind, no one is born brave either."

"It feels like thing could only get much worse. Shiro-chan absolutely hates the man I admire," Hinamori murmured.

"I know that as my former classmate at Soul Academy that you are much tougher than this. Much tougher. If you were any kind of woman, you would seek Hitsugaya out yourself. He's waiting for you."

"You're words speak true, Rukia-san. Gomen, I should go."

"Why not stay with me? There's lots of great food being served."

She shook her head and smiled her thanks. "Gomen, but Rangiku has a tendency to get drunk at parties. I have to go take care of her. I do hope to see you later."

Rukia smiled before turning around and bumping into her brother. She quickly muttered her apology, before Hisana placed a hand over her shoulder to calm her down. Byakuya wore the same stoic expression she had grown to know and love. She took a step back to give him room.

"How has everything been going? I trust that the marriage has gone according to plan. How has your husband been behaving?"

Rukia's eyes bugged out of her head as was Hisana who was now gaping at her husband. Alright...that was the last thing she had expected him to ask her. She slowly remembered how to make her mouth work again and shove words out of it.

"Ano...he's- he's quite the gentleman with me. Honto. Ichigo is an...interesting man," she forced out of her mouth. "I think I can really learn something from him."

Byakuya's eyebrow moved upward ever so slightly. "Is he now? Nothing is out of place with your arranged marriage...at all?"

Rukia turned to Hisana for answers for her brother's patronizing attitude but she merely smiled and shrugged it off. Rukia made an attempt to smile at her brother.

"Not at all. Everything is wonderful. There's nothing to worry about."

"Well, now that I have recieved confirmation of how your marriage is fairing, I can rest at ease that you'll be able to protect Soul Society."

"Does this mean I can finally become a vice captain?" Rukia asked, anticipation coating her voice.

"I'd rather you didn't. It matters not what rank you have as long as you uphold your pride and dignity as a Kuchiki by doing all that you can as a shinigami."

Rukia was slightly disappointed but she nodded in agreement with her brother.

"Speaking of which, I should go have a talk with that boy."

"What about?" Rukia inquired.

"...A man-to-man talk you could call it." A slight smirk replaced Byakuya's usual stoic features.

Hisana and Rukia watched him walk off, their mouths agape in his wake. Hisana chuckled.

"Quite the protective brother you have, eh?"

"Wha...? Why would Byakuya need to be worried about Ichigo? He's a complete and total butthead who's completely clueless when it comes to hitting on women."

"We should hope so but if we are to leave you with Ichigo, we need to make sure that you are left in capable hands. Byakuya and I won't be able to visit for another month due to the sudden increase of paper work and real world missions. I'll write to you when ever I can, and expect a reply from you as well."

Rukia nodded. "Ano...I was wondering...how is Renji doing?"

Hisana opened her mouth before casting her eyes downward. She looked back at Rukia.

"He's...well, he still hasn't accepted your marriage. I'm afraid he's taken matters into his own hands. While it wasn't my intention, I overheard a part of Byakuya and Renji's conversation in his office. After being found out, Byakuya made me promise not to tell you of the circumstances behind their conversation. All I know is that Renji is now training at his fiercest."

"It's his way of dealing with this. I know him all too well."

Hisana smiled sadly and bowed her head to hide her face. She hated not telling Rukia what was going on, but the truth was that she didn't know that much herself. All she had heard was Byakuya and Renji agreeing to some deal. It gave her an odd, ominous feeling when ever she thought about it and knew that trouble loomed not far ahead. She berated herself for not being able to stay alongside her sister to protect her from what ever was to come.

"Would you like me to relay a message from you to him? I'm sure that he'd be very glad to hear from you."

Reaching out for sweet bread, Rukia put it back as she looked back at her sister with eyes brimming of sorrow. For a moment, she thought about going against the wrongs of it, but in the end she submitted to what she had planned to do all along.

"No...I've already decided never to see him again. After what I said at the wedding, I no longer have the right to be called his friend. I'm glad to hear he's not venting out his frustration on private property and is instead channeling his anger into training... He still not very good at kidoh though."

At this, a sad smile graced Rukia's pink lips. Hisana touched her shoulder tenderly, feeling her sisters pain over the matter of her childhood friend.

"Things needn't be like this if you don't want them to be. I don't see why Renji can't come visit after his suspension."

"I don't want to hurt him," Rukia whispering, knowing all too well what would befall Renji if he went in pursuit of her.

Hisana brought Rukia into those embraces where you feel more secure, and safe the way a child would when they crawl into their mother's arms.

Ichigo blushed as Byakuya continued on with his warnings of behaving as a noble should around a woman, especially a Kuchiki at that. He scratched the back of his neck in discomfort, tuning him out every now and then except when he was brought back and asked to pay attention.

"Let me make this clear to you_, boy_. " He spat out that word venemously as he now towered over him in a way that made Ichigo feel a bit intimidated.

Ichigo glared at him as he realised what he had just been called. The vein on the side of his forehead began to throb menacingly, and he clenched his fists to resist any hostel acts towards the man in front of him.

"Boy? Who're you calling a boy?? I have a name. If anyone should be asking for manners around here, it should be me."

Byakuya scoffed. "You may come from a noble's family but you act as if you were brought up in a dog house."

The orange-haired shinigami's left eye twitched. _'That word again..._'

"Listen, we'll make this marriage work somehow alright. Everything is fine so far."

"I'll be the one to judge whether or not you're suited to be her husband."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. "...? In any case, I wasn't exactly ecstatic about this marriage, ya know. Despite that, I can at least protect her. I promise you that."

"It's not enough to simply promise such a thing. If you should fail in your duty as a husband, you'll have me to deal with. I'll be watching you very closely from now on, Kurosaki Ichigo. I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you."

With that, Byakuya turned on his heel and strode away from Ichigo, leaving him tired and confused all at once. He would certainly have trouble with his new brother-in-law. Ichigo turned around when he heard Mizuiro speaking, making the crowds quiet down to hear what he had to say.

Mizuiro smiled in that way of his before clearing his throat since he now had everyone's attention.

"It's time for our newlyweds to lead us through the dance. Kurosaki dono...Rukia-san, will you do us the honor?"

Ichigo gruffly pushed his way through the people, waiting impatiently for Rukia to meet him at the center of the dance floor. The people gathered to the sidelines, and formed a large semi-circle for them. Once his wife reached him, he immediately pulled her to him. Mizuiro cued the music and the aphrodesic sounds of the violins and piano filtered across the room. Ichigo's hand traveled from her arm to her waist while Rukia placed her hands on his shoulders. It was the only place she could barely manage to reach.

A voice drifted up from the staircase with an etherean feeling to it as she stepped onto the first step, revealing a woman with orange-brown hair in an elegant aqua kimono. She had matching burettes on either side of her head in the shape of flowers. There was a trail of silver sakuras from her right shoulder to her left thigh while the bottom half of it seemed to have splashes of white and baby blue. Her obi was a dark blue with silver thread embroidered onto it. The woman's face held an angelic and peaceful expression as she sang.

Ichigo stared at her. "Inoue?"

Rukia turned to him. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's an old buddy of mine that I used to train with. Haven't seen her since I first found out that I was engaged. I wasn't sure if she would show. At every festivity, she presents us with a song of hers."

"She sounds lovely," Rukia breathed in awe.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_

_Dare wo omotterundarou_

Just the way they had practiced, Ichigo led Rukia through the precise steps as they glided across the tiled floor. She tried to keep her eyes trained on just her feet, but temptation gnawed at her when she found herself staring back into his eyes.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareko mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to hold on, you taught me how_

_You were always gonna be the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

"Life without a friend is like death without a witness...wouldn't you agree?"

"Huh? What're you going on about?"

"I've realized how disprespectful I've been toward your feelings. Gomenasai. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Forget it. I already told you. Just- just don't talk about her." Ichigo looked off to the side, not looking for anyone in particular.

Rukia reached out, surprising herself when she grabbed his face to look at her. His eyes mirrored her feelings of shock.

"You were also right. The one thing that we both have in common is that we're both running from our pasts."

"Look, drop it already. It shouldn't concern you."

"You're right. It shouldn't...but it does."

Rukia looked up into Ichigo deep, chocolate brown eyes while Ichigo stared back into her violet irises. Ichigo grunted as if understanding where she was coming from.

_Atarashi uta utaeru made _

_Tachidomaru jikan ga _

_Ugoki dasouto kotobakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anatawo omotterundarou_

"You're very complex, ya know that? While I really don't think it's any of your business, I can't tell you how not to feel. That's all up to you. A word of caution though...once someone gets involved with me, it ends up screwing up their lives so don't come crying to me later."

Rukia held her chin up stubbornly. "I shall not shed a tear if what you say is true. I choose to stay--to make things work for Soul Society and the real world."

She was quite sure if it was just the trick of the light but for an instant, Ichigo was grinning at her in a way that completely threw off his usual tough guy act.

"Then you'd better be prepared for what's to come. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a complete ass so you might need to get used to that."

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Istumo anata dake no basho ga aru karu_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever, you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashi uta utaeru made _

"Of course." Rukia smirked.

As the violins' melodic sound drifted through the air, Ichigo dipped her backward, one hand at the small of her waist. Rukia giggled, feeling light-headed and giddy all of a sudden- something that she didn't feel very often.

"What're you laughing at?" Ichigo grumbled out.

"Your ugly mug," she snickered.

"Oh yeah? You ain't so cute either, midget."

"Who cares if I'm cute or not?"

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love you, you taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii love song_

_Now and forever_

Ichigo spun her around three times before resuming the precise dance steps. Rukia had improved tremendously over the past few days, and she wondered if it had anything to do with her partner. The music soon came to an end, and both parted an arm's length away. Ichigo leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek to Rukia's complete surprise, soliciting a loud vibration of applause and cheers for them.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at them. "Don't get excited. Yoruchi told me to do it to give the impression that we're a _'sweet' _couple."

He also admitted to himself that it gave him great pleasure in seeing her brother completely pissed off. A smile crept across his face as Orihime joined him and Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun, it's good to see you again. I apologize to both of you that I wasn't able to come to the wedding-er for certain reasons."

Orihime flushed. "Gomenasai. I'm so selfish."

Ichigo shook his head at her, as impassive and aloof as ever. (A/N: And dense, don't forget that... )

"Don't be. The wedding was crappy anyway. Well, I guess I should introduce you. This is my midget wife, Rukia."

Rukia glared at him and nudged him roughly in the ribs before turning to smile at Orihime, her sweet facade coming back into her face.

At the mention, 'wife', Orihime bit her lip but forced a smile, knowing she must never allow anyone to see her without one. Without knowing it, it had become apart of her.

"Ah, we've met before."

Ichigo looked mildly surprised. "Honto?"

Rukia shared his expression. "We have?"

Orihime simply shrugged, her hands clasped in front of her. She leaned down to Rukia's ear and whispered into it, making sure that Ichigo couldn't hear.

"Your injuries are all better. I'm glad."

"My injur- oh! Gomen! It's just that I didn't expect to run into you **This** soon!!"

Orihime shook her head, giggling a bit, and found herself more comfortable around the traveler she had befriended. A warm, full smile lit up her beautiful face as she looked down at Rukia.

"I was actually in disguise the whole time. Nell and I find it a safer way to travel. I'm so glad that we were able to see eachother again. This song was especially for the both of you."

"Orihime, you didn't have to." A grin quirked up on Ichigo's lips. "Gomen, but your song was pretty much wasted for this destined to crash and burn marriage. It was beautiful as always."

Rukia noticed the cherry red blush burn across Orihime's porcelain skin. She shook her head and waved her hand at him in dismissal.

"Not at all but thank you very much. It was wonderful to see you two again. I can't tell you how happy I am for both of you. I wish nothing less than happiness for the both of you."

Before Ichigo could reply with a smart alecky retort, Orihime felt a tugging at her long sleeve. She looked down to see her adopted sister blinking up at her. It quickly dawned on Rukia that Nell was Keiko except for the bonnet, which was now replaced by a hollow mask and she now had a lisp.

"Nell-chan? What is it?" Orihime asked.

"Uryue ith wathing for you!" Nel exclaimed.

"Yosh. I'll be right there."

She gave Ichigo and Rukia a final smile. "I hope to see you both again. Is it alright if I visit?"

Ichigo snorted. "Like you even need to ask. Come whenever you want and when you leave, you can take **Her **with you."

Rukia didn't hesitate to kick his shin. She would've aimed higher if he hadn't turned at the last second. He winced slightly and turned to glare at her. She grinned innocently and glanced at Orihime.

"You haven't seen Chad by any chance have you?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, actually, he said that he wasn't able to make it and that he sends his deepest apologies and regards to you both."

Ichigo waved his hand in dismissal. "That guy...oh well, I guess it can't be helped. It would've been great to have the whole team here back together."

"Team?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. Ishida, Chad, Inoue and I are long time friends. We went through training in the real world by Urahara and Yoruichi. Best shinigami I know."

"Brings back memories," Orihime chuckled. She felt Nell pulling on her kimono once more and suddenly remembered that Uryue was waiting for her. She gave Ichigo and Rukia an apologetic look before bowing before them.;

"It was great seeing you again. Onegai, do come and visit. If I'm having Ichigo for conversation from now on then I'd rather hang myself."

Orihime giggled behind her hand. "Oh, Rukia!"

She waved at the married couple before letting Nell tug her along toward Uryue. Ichigo watched her walk off for a second before suddenly his senses became hyperaware of what was coming.

"Gah! That bothersome old man!"

He grabbed Rukia's wrist and led her through the throng of people before Isshin could find them. Ichigo led her outside to a large balconey over-looking the private gardens of the Kurosaki castle.

Rukia noted the few plants growing in there. A few bushes here and there but no sign of a blooming flower. There were beautiful artistic statues arranged around the large brick wall scaling over the entire area. There was a large statue of an angel encasing a child into it's wings on the fountain. Vines were growing over it as it sat in solitude in the middle of the garden. The occasional carp jumped out, before submerging back underneath the rippling water.

She turned to look at her companion in wedlock, leaning her elbows on the railing and cast him a curious glance. For a moment, he stayed silent before speaking.

"It's strange...sometimes I can't read your thoughts. It's as if there's something blocking out your thoughts from me. I don't like that."

Rukia's eyebrows disappeared into the shadows of her bangs. Her hand came up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear as a sudden breeze passed them.

"Doshite? Besides, you're one to talk when it comes to secrets. I wish I could see what was going on in that head of yours but I know that you're not ready to speak of your troubles just yet. It would be like salt being tossed onto an open wound."

Ichigo looked off to the side as if not bearing the sight of her anymore because her words were all too true.

"If I am to earn your trust, here's the promise of a lifetime. No more secrets and I expect like-wise from you though I do not expect it soon."

Rukia held her hand out toward him, the barest hints of a smile lingering over her features. Ichigo looked from her face to her hand before sighing and shaking it in a firm grip.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a liar."

Rukia nodded. "I spoke my vows righteously before you during the ceremony. Was that not enough?"

"Anyone can say they're in love and promise sweet nothings to anyone they first lay eyes on." Ichigo scowled at the garden below him before looking back at her.

"That's very true but...I meant every word I said to you...my husband."

Rukia stood closer to him, now two feet apart, avoiding his penetrating gaze. She smiled to herself. She had no idea what she was getting herself into but whether she would regret it later or not, she had yet to decide.

A/N: (collapses) Oh, wait, I have the author's notes to do. (sweatdrops) Well, there you go! IchiRuki coated in sugary goodness! Enough to give you cavities! lol. The real romance has yet to come, but be prepared for lots of sweet moments to come. Btw, the song was voicing Orihime's feelings for Ichigo but at the same time forboding the love triangle thing in the future. If you haven't listened to it yet, go to You Tube. It's the prettiest japanese song I have yet to hear.


	7. A Fairy Tale's Song

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Well, it looks like I got a _very_ good response from everyone about chapter six. Only chapter seven was planned out, the rest just sort of seemed to flow out on it's own in the last chapter. The curse and the ghost of Ichigo's mom come into play in this chapter.

I Do, Stranger

Chapter 7: A Fairy Tale's Song

So...bored. So...incredibly...bored. Rukia groaned as she walked through the hallway. There wasn't anything to do at the god-forsaken castle. She couldn't even poke fun at Ichigo for he had confided himself into his room to do paperwork. She felt a sudden urge to just barge in on him and distract him for a while.

It had been three weeks since she had officially moved in and she had developed a sort of routine at the Kurosaki castle. In the morning, she always had breakfast with Ichigo, before going into the kitchen and talked to Michiru and the rest of the servants. After that, she went into the grand library that no one ever used any more and poked around for a good book.

She would walk around some more and sooner or later, she'd run into Ichigo who either had a lot on his mind or was reading something to pay any attention. They said their 'hello's and continued on their way. For the most part, she and Ichigo _tolerated_ each other and there were even times when he asked her for her opinion over the shinigami wars.

Rukia turned to see the 'forbidden' hallway that she would never set foot in again. The last time she had stood before the door, she had nearly died. She had wanted to so badly what lay beyond those chained doors. She wondered whether whatever was behind that door and Ichigo's curse were somehow connected.

As she pondered this, she looked up in time to collide with the wall. She rolled a few times before crashing against another wall. She threw a dirty look at it as she picked herself up and dusted her kimono. Most days the hallways were shrouded in darkness by the curtained windows and it distinguished every possibility of light and so declared Ichigo.

His attitude was pissing her off big time and wasn't planning on dealing with his crap any longer. She strode right up to the black-laced curtains and thrust them aside. Rukia had to raise an arm to avoid being blinded by the light. Before she could get the sight from outside, a servant came out of nowhere and all but tackled her to the ground.

"Gahhh!"

The servant girl brushed her long, ebony hair in back of her as she pulled herself up. She glanced down at Rukia who was still recovering from the blow.

"Are you insane?!" she exclaimed.

Rukia gave her an odd look but before she could inquire anything, the girl rushed up to the curtains and closed them once more. Rukia could see Michiru practically sprinting toward them, a look of worry etched all over her face.

"Ryo, apologize right now!"

She gawked at Michiru with the look of someone who had just sucked a lemon. She placed her hands on her hips and 'humph'ed

"Apologize?? She should thank me for saving her ass. Imagine what Kurosaki-dono would've done if he had seen her defying his wishes."

With Michiru's help, Rukia rose to her feet to inquire about Ichigo.

"I just don't get it. Why's he being like this?"

Ryo retained a look of indifference. "I suppose I can't blame you, with you being new here and all. You haven't been here nearly long enough to hear the pain that these walls whisper." She waved her arm around for emphasis.

Rukia stared at her for a long moment, before glancing down abashed. She knew that she was still right in a way, but she didn't know anything right now. Ryo went on.

"That man...no- that boy. That child- that child mourns his mother's death every night. It's as though the rain will cease to fall for him."

"Can you...tell me about what exactly happened to his mother?"

Ryo looked her up and down with skepticism. "I don't think I'm in liberty to discuss it. It's not as though I don't want to tell you, Rukia, but if you were in Kurosaki-dono's place, I'm sure you wouldn't want to find people speaking of your personal past life."

"I suppose you're right...still, I wish to know more."

Ryo turned her back on her and began walking in the direction she had come from, her hands clasped behind her.

Without turning around, she said, "Then the one you should be asking is Kurosaki-dono himself."

With that she disappeared into the shadows themselves and left Michiru and Rukia standing alone in the dim hallway. Michiru gave Rukia a weak smile before chasing after Ryo. Rukia stood there for a moment, taking her words into consideration. After all, she and Ichigo had agreed to tell each other everything when the time came.

Though...she wasn't sure if she could wait. And then there was Ichigo's curse mark. What was that about, anyway? How did it hurt him? What was it's purpose? During the past few weeks, she had hinted to him about the topic but he was either too stubborn or way to dense to pick on those hints.

She sighed. She obviously wasn't getting any answer any time soon. She just had to let nature run it's course, and one day Ichigo himself would come to her of his own accord. Rukia smiled to herself at the thought.

_'I think I'll go explore the gardens for a little while. There's still so much of it, I haven't seen yet.'_

* * *

He hadn't realized he was bleeding...until he looked down to see his hand gripping the sharp point of the ink pen into his arm. Ichigo winced, letting go of his blood-stained pen. He bent over in his seat and clutched his arm to his torso. 

This seemed to be happening a lot lately. He would space out during work, and he would suddenly have a flashback of those godforsaken memories he had always kept buried in the back of his mind. Ichigo breathed hard as he struggled to swallow the pained sensation running through his arm.

"Dammit...why?" he whispered to himself. He passed a hand over his eyes, trembling all over from the shock of his day dream.

"Useless...I'm worthless!"

He banged his massive hand against his desk, causing the objects to shake in mid-air before landing back in place. He leaned in his chair and buried his face against his uninjured arm. After a moment, Ichigo could make out the faint sounds of laughter coming from outside. Irritated, he turned on his side to pick up his pen.

He wiped the blood off with his sleeve and resumed his paper work with less than enthusiasm. When the laughter continued, he stood upright on his desk and slammed the palms of his hands on it. He went right over to his curtained window and pulled it open slightly to see what the midget was up to now.

Ichigo could see that Rukia had fallen into the fountain. He could also see that she wasn't alone. Orihime was standing off to the side, the back of her hand smothering her giggles. He looked back at Rukia who was trying to push her hair out of her face.

"Whata klutz."

Rukia stood up on shaky legs and just as Orihime reached her hand out to help her, she tripped over her own feet and fell back in along with Rukia. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"She's not the only one."

Ichigo found himself laughing as well, when Rukia pulled a carp out of her obi. He leaned against the wall as he watched them help each other out of the fountain. Servants were now crowded together with towels and gushed over them to make sure they were all right.

Ichigo found his gaze straying back to Rukia, and saw her smiling that smile of hers'. He regarded her with a side-long glance. Even a woman like her who had obviously been through a lot could also smile like that. As if sensing him, Rukia suddenly turned her head in his direction.

Ichigo closed the curtain almost instantly, leaning his back against the wall in alarm. He quickly realized what he had just done.

"What the-? Why the hell am I hiding?"

He pulled the curtain aside, only to find that she had left along with Orihime and the servants. Ichigo remembered Rukia's smile and the thought sent a pang in chest. Breathing raggedly, he pulled open his hitoe to sea his mark pulsating.

"Dammit...agh!" He threw his body against the wall, hand covering his curse mark. He winced as he felt the pain spread all over his body.

He felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead as he fought to control his own body. Ichigo bent over, his arms wrapped around his torso as he slid down the wall.

"No...no..."

* * *

"Aaaah!" Rukia stretched her arms above her in pure bliss. "That was an excellent bath!" 

Orihime combed her fingers through her silky orange-brown hair with a easy-going smile on her face.

"It sure was. I'm sorry to intrude the way I did. I should've sent a notice that I was coming."

Rukia chuckled. "To be honest, I would've fallen into that fountain with or without you, Orihime."

"Oh, Rukia! How have you and Kurosaki-kun been fairing?"

"Well..." Rukia wasn't exactly sure how to answer that one. Orihime noticed her trailing off and quickly understood.

"That bad?"

"Well..."

"Er- do you feel at home, at least?"

"Well..."

"Ano...at least he's good looking!" Orihime needlessly pointed out.

"Well...Oww!"

Rukia's hand flew to her butt which had been rudely offended when Ichigo had planted his foot behind her.

"What the hell, Ichigo?!" Rukia screeched.

Ichigo stuck a finger in ear to drown out her shrieking, his scowl clearly showing his annoyance.

"Honestly, is that all you can say?"

Orihime blushed from head to toe a deep tomatoey red.

_'Waaaa! He heard me!'_

Ichigo looked away from the hysterical midget in front of him to Orihime. She squeaked and backed away a couple of steps.

He winked at her. "Thanks for saying so Orihime. You know, you're pretty cute yourself."

Orihime by then had already turned into ten different shades of red.

"I'm talking here!"

Rukia jumped up and grabbed a fistful of his hair and hauled him down to her level. He scowled at her just as she scowled back. They stood nose to nose as they stared each other down.

"Where've you been all day, Strawberry?" she said with gritted teeth.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with gritted teeth.

Orihime stood off to the side with a sweatdrop and tried calling out to them but each was too intensified in the moment to look away.

Mizuiro happened to be passing by and noticing the flaring reiatsu from each shinigami, he stopped in front of them with never-falling smile on his face. He turned to Orihime who kept closing and opening her mouth to try to coerce them into stopping.

"Don't worry about them. They're always like that." He chuckled. "Those are the same expressions they get on their faces when they're about to-

Mizuiro side-stepped their punches and regarded each of them calmly. Ichigo and Rukia were now burning new holes into the head-servant.

"Aha ha...you'll have to excuse me for that last comment. I've been hanging around Keigo too much. Well, then. If you both are done love-gazing, why don't you come into the study for sake."

"Urusai!" Ichigo shouted and once again failed to hit his friend as he easily ducked the blow.

Mizuiro opened the door and followed them in. He reached into his hitoe and pulled out a skeleton key for a glass cupboard that held many years of sake.

"Ah...this is a good year. Couple hundred years old."

"Mizuiro, you know I don't drink," Ichigo bluntly stated.

"What's the point of being young if you don't take a walk on the wild side, eh Ichigo?"

"Urusai. Orihime? Rukia? If you guys want some, go right ahead."

"Oh, no! I could never," Orihime quickly dismissed.

"Not much of a drinker myself." Rukia shrugged.

"What the-? All these bottles are empty." Mizuiro shook each bottle for emphasis only to hear the sound of a few drops of sake. At that moment, Uryue and Chad entered.

"Hey, guys," Ichigo said, waving a hand in greeting.

"Ano...Kurosaki? Keigo's stripping in front of the servants."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Again? Well, I guess that explains where all the sake went to. Oh, well. Just let him. I'm tired of cleaning up after his messes anyway."

"Demo...it's the _male_ servants he's stripping in front of," Uryue added distastefully. He lifted his glasses even higher on his nose, making the light reflect off them.

Ichigo dragged a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"Kuso...Mizuiro, did you give him a spare key to that cabinet or something?"

Mizuiro looked offended. "As if I would make a spare for him. That man can't hold his liquor, much less his manhood. I wouldn't trust him with this key."

"Alright, alright." He glanced tiredly to his group. "I'll handle this. You guys just make yourselves comfortable."

"Oh, we will," Uryue replied with a hint of amusement. He walked over to Rukia and gave her a slight bow. He took her hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on it.

"Rukia-san...a pleasure to see you once again. How're you holding up with Kurosaki?"

"Eh..."

Uryue chuckled. "Of course. Can't say I'm surprised."

Rukia laughed and turned to Chad who was standing quietly off to the side. She reached her hand out to shake his with a smile.

"Hi there. You must be Chad. Ichigo always speaks highly of you so I'm glad you and I are finally able to meet."

A small smile quirked on the side of Chad's face. "Arigato. Same here. I'm glad Ichigo had finally found some happiness in his life."

Rukia sweatdropped. "Er- define happiness."

At this Uryue snorted and stared laughing. Rukia waved her hand to the couches for each of them to sit down. She and Orihime sat across from Uryue and Chad.

"It's so good to finally have the whole group together," Orihime happily chirped.

"Hai...it's been too long," Uryue agreed. "Also, Ichigo and Rukia left the wedding so suddenly that we didn't even get the chance to congratulate them."

Rukia sweatdropped. "Eheheh...no, that's really not necessary. Say, I'm getting kinda hungry. Mizuiro, do you think you could bring us some tea."

Mizuiro bowed. "Of course. Anything to go with that?"

Rukia turned to the group. "Anything sweet sound good?"

"Hai," they chimed.

"Alright, then. Be right back."

"So Rukia, what is an ordinary day for you and Kurosaki?" Uryue inquired.

"Define ordinary," she smirked.

At this he chuckled and pushed his glasses further onto his nose. "Kurosaki has certainly found an interesting wife in you, hasn't he? If there's anything you want to ask about, feel free to come to any of us."

"Well, actually...there is something that's been plaguing my mind lately."

All ears were now turned to Rukia as the room suddenly became as quiet the morgue itself.

"Ichigo's curse...what does it- what does it do? As his close friends, surely you must know."

All three of them suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and for a moment neither of them looked Rukia's way. Uryue placed an awkward hand behind his head.

"W-well ano...y-you see...Kurosaki..." Uryue glanced at Chad beside him for some help, but he merely shrugged with a weary look on his face.

"Rukia ano...are you sure you're ready to know? Are you absolutely sure?" Orihime pressed.

Rukia gave her a mild look, feeling her knuckles turn white as she gripped the couch even tighter. Of course she wanted to know! What the hell was up with the suspense anyway?!

"...Hai. I am."

Orihime took a deep, shaky breath and draped her hair across her shoulder. She placed a gentle hand on Rukia's shoulder, before glancing at Uryue and Chad for support.

"Kurosaki-kun- what I mean to say is that he isn't...he's not _all _there."

Rukia's eyes widened. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Well, if you can't tell me outright, then can you at least tell me whether his mother's death and the curse are somehow connected?"

"Hai. I'm afraid so. That curse mark he bears on his chest has now been reawakened. A burden he's had to endure his whole life."

Rukia's usually hard, violet eyes softened for a moment as she let all this sink in. It was no wonder why he was such a rebel with that scowl constantly on his face.

"Does the curse...hurt him?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes it does."

"Though, it's been so long since Ichigo has used it," Chad added. "Yoruichi and Urahara were there to make sure he stayed in tact. I think that they are the only ones who can help Ichigo deal with this once more. It's not easy being him..." he murmured.

"Demo...it can't be broken?"

Uryue smiled weakly. "If we were living in a fairy tale perhaps but the reality is that as of yet, the curse will remain. Believe me, Rukia. We have done all that we can to find a cure. If you truly wish to help Kurosaki, then I'd say the best medicine you could give him is that smile of yours."

Rukia touched her face absent-mindedly. "My smile? But what does that have to do with-

"Because when you smile, you're making each passing day a lot more easier to endure. I'm sure that Ichigo must appreciate you for that."

Rukia smiled to herself. "...I wouldn't know about that but...I want to look into this curse myself. I won't stand by and let this thing beat him. As his wife, I'll stand by him. As his friend, I'll keep him standing on his own two feet."

Orihime smiled at the short shinigami girl with admiration in her misty, gray eyes. Her hands were clasped intricately in front of her as she gazed on. Uryue smirked while Chad hid his smile beneath his unruly bangs.

"I see...That curse has met its match."

* * *

Ichigo leaned against the door frame of the lounge, his body weary from exhaustion. 

"Man, Keigo sure puts up a fight. That friggin' idiot was so drunk, he nearly kissed me! Mizuiro change the lock on that cabinet!!!"

Mizuiro snickered. "Will do...So how was it?"

Ichigo blew up. "Will you get out of here?!!"

Mizuiro laughed as he made a beeline for the door. Ichigo sat down next to Rukia, tall tale lines of exhaustion written on his face. Orihime timidly reached over Rukia and smoothed her hand down his back in slow, tender caresses.

"Hard day, Kurosaki-kun?"

"You have no idea," he groaned.

Rukia turned her head to look at him. "Don't over-work yourself. You should try relaxing a bit more."

"Urusai. At least I do more than lie around and draw bad pictures all day."

Rukia's fist collided with Ichigo's thick-as-brick head in one swift movement. He whirled on her and grabbed her by the front of her furisode, her tatami sandles lifting a few feet off the ground.

"Do you want start something?!" Ichigo threatened menacingly, his face just centimeters away from hers'

"Take it back!" she spat.

"I can't take back what's the truth!" he yelled back.

"You- you!"

Ichigo smirked in her face. "And as usual, you have sucky come-backs."

Rukia let out a cry of frustration as she rammed her knee against his overly-abused groin. Ichigo tilted his head back in agony as he sank to his knees in overwhelming pain. Uryue stood beside Ichigo but made no move to help him up. Chad seemed unsure of what to do as he just stood there watching the scene in front of him.

"Honestly, Rukia. You'll finish him off someday. Before he can even have children I bet," Uryue snickered.

"If he wants children, he's going to have to look elsewhere because he's not getting them from me," Rukia stated.

"Don't go putting such ideas into his head," Uryue advised.

"Oh, don't worry. Ichigo doesn't have the-

Orihime gasped and quickly grabbed a pastry off of the try Mizuiro was holding. She pushed it inside Rukia's mouth before she could finish what she was about to say. . Rukia swallowed it casually before continuing.

"-To cheat on me. Eh, Ichigo?" Rukia asked sweetly.

"Like hell I would. And even if I did, your brother scares the crap out of me."

Ichigo picked himself up, wincing slightly from the force of Rukia's blow.

"Gah...why do you always have to get so violent?"

"You start it."

"How the hell do I start it?" Ichigo growled out.

"You tell me."

"Dammit, woman! You're confusing!"

"Well, putting Ichigo's pain aside, why don't all of you stay the night? I'm sure it would give all of you the chance to catch," Rukia offered.

"Well, aren't you the generous one." Ichigo snorted.

Rukia nudged him hard in the rubs and turned to smile at the group. Uryue and Chad exchanged glances and nodded after a moment.

"We just enjoy burdening Ichigo so we'll be more than glad to stay." Uryue grinned. Chad glanced over at Ichigo in sympathy and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Well, it's up to you, Ichigo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at Uryue. "Do whatever you want."

Orihime waved her hands in a panicked frenzy. "N-no! If it's that much trouble to you, we won't stay."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "You know it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Make yourself at home, Inoue."

"H-hai." She looked away with a bright blush illuminating her fine features. "...It-it's good to see you again, Kurosaki-kun."

"Same here." Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tenderly, before waving the others over to follow him. "Come on, you guys. Mizuiro will show you to your rooms. Dinner will be served soon."

* * *

"Say...Orihime?" 

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Uryue an item?" Rukia held up her pinkie for emphasis on the matter with a knowing look on her usually stoic face.

Orihime stared at her for a moment, before she allowed a giggle to escape her throat.

"No, what would give you that idea.? He and I have been friends for the longest time."

"Well, I don't know. It just seemed to me that whenever you weren't looking, he would be looking at you with an indescribable look on his face."

Orihime's face flushed slightly at that. "I'm sure you were mistaken. Uryue wouldn't do that. Not with me, anyway."

"What about you?"

"You mean whether I have feelings for him? No, I don't but even if I did, I wouldn't go after him because it would ruin our friendship. It means too much to both of us to let it go." Orihime placed both hands over her heart and closed her eyes as if in a peaceful dream.

"I see. Erm- changing subject, will you be singing a song for us this evening?"

"Oh! How unexpected. You sure you want me to sing?"

Rukia chuckled. "Don't tell me you're shy after the other night's performance. You did beautifully."

Orihime smiled at her in that sisterly way of hers' that reminded Rukia so much of her beloved sister, Hisana. She squeezed Rukia's slim shoulder with sisterly tenderness.

"You need not compliment me so. I'm sure you have a lovely voice as well."

Rukia nearly choked as she turned to face Orihime with a mortified expression. For the first time, Orihime witnessed Rukia turned redder than a tomato. The sight was adorable!

"I-I can't sing worth crap."

"Says who?" Orihime threw back evenly.

"The kids back from my Rukongai days used to make fun of my voice and said I sounded like a croaking frog. I wouldn't exactly call that lovely."

The taller shinigami shook her head in sympathy with a humming sound.

"Sometimes boys make fun of the girls they like. It could be that you have a very pretty voice."

Rukia waved her hand in dismissal. "Nah, no way! I've never even had a sweetheart before so I doubt that there was anyone who was infatuated with me."

"That's not true! Every time you go to sleep, there's someone staying up much later thinking about you!" Orihime protested.

Rukia shook her head. "I'm not worth it. Trust me."

"Oh, Rukia! Don't be so negative!"

"Being negative is all I know sometimes." Rukia chuckled.

Orihime gave Rukia a disapproving look as she grabbed her hand and led her to the dining hall where the guys were already waiting for them. Rukia took her assigned seat beside Ichigo on his left while Uryue sat on his right.

"Something smells good. What's the chef preparing this evening?" Orihime asked.

"Let's find out." The doors to the kitchens opened and a servant came in, pushing a trolley of food toward them. Servant after servant came in carrying a different dish for them. Rukia caught a glance of Ryo and Michiru working in the kitchens and smiled their way.

"This is delicious, " Orihime hummed. "Reminds me of one of my dishes."

Rukia rose an eyebrow. "Oh? You can cook?"

"M-hmm. Since I was very young. What about you?"

Rukia's face turned slightly pink. "I-it's not one of my most strongest points."

"Don't be silly! Anybody can cook! Next time you and I will make dessert."

"Sounds great. Heaven knows how much work Ichigo makes them do, "Uryue chortled.

Ichigo gave him a sour look before going back to his bowel of miso soup. Rukia risked a glance at him, face devoid of emotion as she watched him eat. She wondered what desserts he liked...maybe that would cheer him up from the mood he's been in. He must've sensed someone looking at him since he suddenly looked up at that moment.

"Eh? What're _you _looking at?"

"Why do you care?" Rukia humphed and turned away much to Ichigo's annoyance.

Before Ichigo could throw something back at her, and start the usual war between them, Orihime quickly intervened by placing a white flag in between them. Everyone simultaneously sweatdropped at this and waited to see what she would do next.

Orihime placed both hands together as if in prayer, smile in place as usual. "Kurosaki-kun, I was wondering if you'd be interested in hearing a song during dinner."

Ichigo grinned. "You know we all love your voice. Go right ahead."

"Well, actually it's not me this time." Orihime placed a hand Rukia's shoulder much to her total shock. "It's Rukia's turn to shine."

"N-nani?!" Rukia stuttered out.

Orihime gave her a smile of encouragement and led Rukia to the front of the table. She gave her a bow and went back to her seat.

"Ch-chotto matte! I-I don't even have a song ready!" Rukia exclaimed.

"That's alright, Rukia. You can sing whatever you want."

Rukia groaned inwardly and glanced around out of desperation. Where was the nearest window she could throw herself out of when she needed it the most?

"Ano...erm-okay. I think I know one." Rukia cleared her throat and found her eyes meeting Ichigo's curious gaze. She felt her ears start to burn at the intensity of his eyes.

If she blew this, he would definitely tease her about it later. Rukia stood ram-rod straight and placed her hand on the base of her throat to massage it.

"Ano...do any of you know how to play the piano?"

Uryue stood up from his chair and pushed it back in with a smile. He walked toward the grand piano with determined strides. Glancing back at Rukia, he gave her an encouraging wink.

"Just sing and I'll try my best to follow with your melody."

"Here goes nothing...literally," she muttered.

_Arigatou to Kimi ni iwareru to nandeka setsunai _

_sayonarou no ato no tokenu mahou awaku horonigai_

_The flavor of life...The flavor of life_

Rukia looked around the room, blushing slightly as she felt her voice crack slightly on the last verse. She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she sang. Finally, she opened them once more and her gaze was met with Ichigo's.

_Tomodachi demo koibito demo nai chuukanchiten de_

_Shuukaku no hi yumemiteru_

_Aoi furuutsu_

She felt her voice slowly, but surely and tried her best not too look away from everyone. If she were to look away, it would mean she had something to hide- something she had vowed to never do. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Uryue making encouraging motions to keep going. Once again, she settled her gaze solely on Ichigo and imagined that he was the only one in the room. It was just him...and her...

_Ato ippo ga fumi dase nai sei de_

_Jirettai no nan notte baby_

Without looking away from Ichigo, she saw Orihime mouthing out her encouragement. She winked at Rukia and jerked her thumb in Ichigo's direction.

_'Keep your eyes on...strawberries?? Oh! Oh, she meant Ichigo. Heh...I never was a very good lip-reader.'_ _Rukia sweatdropped. _

Rukia developed a swaying motion along with the music, loving the sound of the piano playing her song. Well...not really her song. Hisana had once told her that it had started out as a poem diary of sorts when she had met Byakuya, and before she knew it, it had transformed into a song for her beloved. On the eve of her own wedding, Hisana passed the song down to her, saying that she could add her own things to the song.

_Arigatou to kimi ni iwareru to_

_Nandaka setsunai _

_Sayounara no ato mo_

_tokenu mahou _

_Awaku horo nigai_

_The flavor of life, the flavor of life_

Unfortunately, the song wasn't finished yet but someday she hoped to pass it down to someone else when the time came. She also wished that she could write her own song for someone the way her sister her had with Byakuya. She had never been in love before...Rukia wasn't sure

_Amai dake no sasoi monku_

_Ajikke no nai tooku_

_Sonna mono ni wa kyoumi wo sosorare nai_

_Omoi doori ni ika nai toki datte_

_Jinsei suteta mon ja naitte _

She had never been in love before...and wondered how exactly it happened. Love at first sight? Simply by chance? Or...something entirely different. A fairy tale come to life...

_Doushita no? to kyuu ni kikareru to_

_Uun, nan demo nai_

_Sayounara no ato ni kieru egao _

_Watashi rashiku nai_

_Shijitai to negaeba negau hodo_

_Nandaka setsunai _

Rukia looked up as if meeting Ichigo's gaze for the very first time. She liked his eyes...She liked how unique they were compared to a brilliant blue or a sparkling green. They were what made Ichigo after all. Those eyes...those eyes seemed to hold a whole story of their very own. She couldn't help but wonder if she was now apart of that story.

...But then how was the story mean to end if that was so? And what about Renji? What would happen to the _'us'_ that used to exist between them? Had the wedding really been their final farewell? So many questioned raced through her mind to fast for her to understand or to even throw against the nearest wall.

It was hard living on like this- forever living in confusion and sorrow. She had no right to speak, considering that Ichigo was the one who was barely living at all. If she could make a difference...just one person who believes in her would be enough. Just one. She wouldn't give up on him for if she did, it would be giving up on life itself.

_"Ashiteru yo" yori mo _

_"Daisuki" no hou ga_

_Kimi rashiin ja nai _

_The flavor of life..._

Rukia closed her eyes momentarily as the familiar thumping of her heart pounded restlessly inside her chest. She finally opened her eyes when she realized that the room had gotten _too _quiet. She was greeted with wide eyes from both her table guests and the servants who had been passing by. They were all making extremely great fish impressions. They couldn't seem to close those mouths of their's or at least say something. Rukia blinked back at them, hoping for a reaction- any reaction...

Finally, Ichigo was the first to shake himself free from his daze and stood up to clap for her. He had a genuine smile on his usually rough-looking features. Orihime raced right up to Rukia, her hiked high over her ankles and grabbed her hands in hers' with a joy that even Rukia was unfamiliar with.

"You were wonderful, Rukia! You sounded so pretty! See?! I told you you had an amazing voice!"

Rukia wasn't used to be being praised so and found it hard to fight down the oncoming blush on her face. She glanced up when she felt someone's hand clamp down on her shoulder. She saw Uryue smiling at her encouragingly at her, the light reflecting mysteriously off his glasses.

"Quite remarkable indeed. You made our evening- no our entire day, Rukia. That was an extraordinary performance you just did."

"Ah...ano..." Rukia mumbled, feeling her ears burn. "...Arigato," she finally managed to say.

The servants were all now surrounding her and giving praises of their own much to Rukia's mortification. She glanced over them to see Ichigo standing off to the side and observing with a look she couldn't quite place. She smiled at him as if it was something natural and something she'd known all her life. To smile...just for him. Ichigo seemed surprised for a moment, but soon found himself returning the smile.

All Rukia could keep thinking was if she had brightened his day...if even a little, she had managed to lessen the pain...

* * *

**Knock Knock**

Orihime looked up from her brother's picture that she had been staring at fondly only moments earlier. She jumped slightly as the sound of someone scraping against the shoji screen door. She placed the picture frame back on her nightstand and hurriedly sat back down on her couch. She smoothed her lap down, before finally speaking.

"You may come in."

The door slid aside to reveal Uryue's face in the luminescent glow of the moon. His smile reached his glorious saphiric eyes as he watched her from the doorway. Orihime smiled at him as she patted the couch as a signal for him to join her. He complied as he made his way over to her.

Orihime leaned her chin against her palm, her head tilted as if in deep thought. Uryue watched her curiously out of the corner of his eye. She turned to smile at him, the light not reaching her gray eyes.

"...For what it's worth what you did tonight...leads me to believe that you are the woman I thought you were."

Orihime seemed a bit surprised at this, before closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly.

"I just wanted to find a way to get them a bit closer together. I had been so selfish not to go to that wedding...I wasn't afraid of seeing him getting married to another woman. It's that I would lose him...that the Ichigo we knew from before the curse would never return. Something like that...I wouldn't be able to grin and bare it like I always do."

"Rukia could be good for him. A mother-figure even."

Orihime shook her head.

"Sister?"

"No...I think Rukia will mean much more than that to Ichigo. I really really hope so," she sighed shakily.

Uryue thought that she may cry but was surprised to see Orihime's wide smile in full bloom. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, her smile never faltering for even an instant.

"The perfect soul mate...how is it when someone know that they're for you?"

Uryue was suddenly taken aback by such a question and needed a moment to recompose himself. He placed a pensive hand on his chin as if in deep thought. Orihime swatted his shoulder playfully, giggling at his silly behavior.

"It can't be that difficult a question."

"Oh, but it is, dear princess." It was the nickname Uryue always secretly used around Orihime when it was just the two of them. "In fact, I may not have the answer this time."

"Oh..." Orihime seemed disappointed, Uryue noted.

"...But if I'd have to guess, I'd say that you arrive at a moment after many obstacles where both people can finally breath and they...just know."

"Just like that?" she asked, innocence reflecting her eyes.

Uryue smiled softly. "Just like that."

"Then I will...lock my heart away just for Rukia. Perhaps all along, it's been my selfishness that had kept them from meeting sooner."

She felt her face being jerked in Uryue's direction, his face dawning frustration and sorrow.

"Don't say that. You have- you have no idea just how special you are. Don't cast aside your feelings just like that. It's better to feel something...than nothing at all," he murmured.

Orihime placed a hand over his and stared in wonder into his eyes. "Gomen. I've upset you."

Uryue immediately pulled his hand away from her at that. "No. No, not at all." (sighs) "I'm not mad. I could never be angry with you."

Orihime smiled at him. "Arigato, Uryue-kun. You always bear with it even when I'm like this."

"N-nani? He was taken aback by her sudden request that he almost lost his balance on the couch. He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face. "I don't bear with it or anything of the sort. I'm here right now because- because I want to be."

Orihime stared up at him, her face unknowingly flushed to her by their close proximity. Uryue closed his mouth quickly, afraid he might reveal more than he intended. He quickly, if not reluctantly let go of her and sat at a respectable distance.

"...Uryue," Orihime whispered, her voice like autumn leaves. "I'm deeply touched. You've made me feel so important. To know that if there's at least one person who believes me, makes a grand difference in my life."

Uryue's eyes softened at this. _'Orihime...I will always, always be here. The most important person in my life is...'_

"You." He hadn't realized he had spoken this allowed until he felt Orihime's penetrating gaze on him. He began sweating bullets as she continued to stare on.

"What? Did you say something?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." Uryue got to his feet hurriedly and made to leave but on impulse, he turned back to Orihime, startling her a bit at the determination in his eyes.

He gave her a soft smile as he leaned down to her level. He pressed his hand against the cushion for leverage as pressed his lips to her forehead in a chaste kiss. Uryue glanced down at her flushed face who stared back at him with the innocence of a child.

"Goodnight, dear princess."

With that, he took his leave and left Orihime to her thoughts. When he was long gone, she tentatively touched the place where he had kissed her, recalling the feel of the scorch of his lips on her skin...

* * *

A/N: Meh...well, at least I didn't take as long as last time. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Some of you said that you didn't want to see any Orihime angst over Ichigo in this chapter, but somehow it came to that. I just couldn't imagine her being alright after being caught in an unrequited love. I needed to show the sacrificial side of her in this chapter. Chapter 8 should be out a little while after Chapter 3 of my Beauty Pop fic. Btw if some of you haven't read my latest Bleach fic, Tangled Heartstrings, I would really appreciate some reviews for it. If not too much trouble, R/R for this one too, okay? 


	8. A Hand's Length Away

A/N: Chapter 8 and still a ways to go before the ending. The ending is already definite in my head and I can't wait to type it down. Once again, I'd like to apologize to you guys. I grew lazy and allowed myself to take a break. Now I'm ready to get back on the ball and finish this story!

I Do, Stranger

Chapter 8: A Hand's Length Away

The tip of Zangetsu had made a quick slice through the air as it tore through the mask. It pierced the hollow's skin with a sickening rip. It's roar of pain echoed around for miles that any shinigami with distinctive hearing would have heard it. Ichigo caught the kid by the elbow in mid-air and landed in a crouch.

The kid stared up at him with soulless eyes. Ichigo moved away from him wordlessly and in one swift movement, he pressed the hilt of Zangetsu to his forehead. Glowing light encased the young boy and he closed his eyes as if to drift off into sleep. He sank lower and lower until the light dispersed. Ichigo stared at the spot for a moment longer, before turning his back on the scene and began leaping off towards the meeting place he had set up for him and Rukia.

He was a bit surprised to see from the rooftops that Rukia had beat him to it. She was now waiting impatiently against the said shop. He landed agilely in front of her.

"What took you so long? These were mere hollows at such a low level. You're too slow."

"Not that I'm too slow. You're too eager to finish. There's no rush since we'll be heading soon anyway." He tilted his head in the shop's direction. "Let's go. I have to talk with Urahara."

"Alright, then."

Ichigo knocked against the shoji screen door a few times. "Hey, you home?"

It slid open after a moment to reveal Urahara's assistant. He bowed to Ichigo and slid the door open further for him and Rukia to enter.

"He's been waiting for you."

"Thanks," Ichigo murmured, bowing his head.

Urahara's assistant led him into the dining room where Urahara was waiting with some tea ready for his expected guests.

"Why, hello there, Kurosaki-san. Oh, and I see you've brought your lovely wife." As Rukia approached, Urahara took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it. "A pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine." Rukia smiled.

"Ahaha...I'm sure you must know of everything I've put Kurosaki-san through," he said, watching her from behind his fan.

"Yoruichi did. I admit I was curious to know who was this trainer of Ichigo's that everyone keeps talking about."

Urahara's eyes sparkled with mischief at hearing this. He chuckled as he lowered his fan and presented Rukia with a wide, endearing smile.

"You could say that I've put him through more hell than any eyes mortal or immortal have ever seen."

"You were a pain in the ass," Ichigo grumbled. "And you still are."

Urahara chuckled. "Come this way, Ichigo." He pointed his cane at the door across the room.

He then quickly zoomed across the room and caught Rukia by the elbow before she could follow Ichigo in.

"Ah! Wait one moment, Rukia. There's something I really need you to do for me. You see, I haven't seen Yoruichi for some time now and have even forgotten her birthday last month. It would mean the world to me if you were to deliver this to her for me."

Urahara handed her a long black rectangular box and opened it to reveal a double-stranded necklace with yellow beads and a topaz tear drop.

Rukia stared down at it in awe. "How lovely. I'm sure she'll love it."

"I very much hope so. Yoruichi always told me that flattery would never get me anywhere with her but maybe this will do the trick." Urahara winked.

Rukia laughed and took the box from his outstretched hands.

"No problem. I'll take this to her."

"Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia walked out of the room, feeling Ichigo's stare on her back as she left. She was no fool; she knew when someone was trying to get her to leave the room well enough.

* * *

"Yoruichi sure liked that necklace that Urahara gave her. I never knew she had a lover. Oh, speaking of which, where is she?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo from her lying position on the floor. Ichigo leaned his chin on his palm as he stared at Rukia over his paperwork.

"She's got some business with the villagers. She'll be back later...Don't you have something better to do? What're you drawing, anyway?"

Rukia showed him her picture with a proud, gleeful grin. Ichigo gawked at the poorly drawn bunnies and...racoon dogs?? He gave the picture a once over, before raising an eyebrow at her. He handed the picture back to her.

"You've got the suckiest drawing skills I've ever seen."

Rukia growled and through her whole notepad at him square in the jaw. He glared down at her as he rubbed the sore spot.

"It's true."

"Hmph."

Rukia turned away as she busily drew away, her eyes concentrated on the paper in front of her. Ichigo, meanwhile, was busy on the tons of paperwork that they had been given by Ukitake-taicho immediately after they had returned from their mission. Another shinigami had officially been given the task of being Karakura's protector while they would be given random jobs around Japan for a while.

After a while of silence, Rukia glanced up from her "work" to Ichigo with an anxious expression.

"Let's do something."

"And what exactly do you propose we do?" Ichigo drawled, not taking his eyes off his work.

Rukia stood up and placed her hands on his desk so that he was now looking up at her.

"Come on. Let's go outside. Let's skip work for a little while."

"A little while turns into the entire day, besides you're supposed to do your work too, ya know."

"But putting that aside," Rukia waved her hand in dismissal. "Let's get out of here."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her. "There's just no way."

* * *

"Hey...How the _hell_ did I end coming with you, anyway?"

"'Cause you like being around me," Rukia giggled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

They were taking a walk outside in the gardens. Rukia walked backwards in front of him, her entire face lit up with joy.

"This place is beautiful. If we could plant some flowers here and there, I'd bet this would be a lovely place to come and think."

"Rukia..." Ichigo warned.

"Come on, Ichigo! Everything here's always so gloomy. Imagine what we could do with this place."

"It's fine the way it is."

"Umm...Ichigo?"

"Look around you!" Rukia waved her arms wildly for him to take a look at his own garden. Weeds were growing from in between the stone path and vines practically covered the entire wall. The grass was overly long by about a meter or so. The only thing that had any trace of beauty left was the magnificent fountain that stood proudly in the center of it all.

"...So?"

Rukia nearly fell over at this but caught her balance by grabbing onto Ichigo's broad shoulder. She glared at him, while he merely stared back at her nonchalantly.

"Sooo you should do something about it. You're the nobleman of this whole tavern. It's your job to make sure everything is in good order."

"Wrong. My job is to live out my duty as a shinigami and protecting you. My purpose only goes that far. Anything else is just a distraction from what I should be focusing on."

"Well, hey, you don't _have _to protect me, you know? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Rukia said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

"I'm your husband and you are my wife. I should think it would be natural...plus your brother said he'd kick my ass if I let anything happen to you."

Rukia was flabbergasted. "B-Byakuya-niisama told you that?"

"Hai. Nani? You weren't aware that your own brother had a dark side?"

"All too aware, I'm afraid," Rukia muttered dryly. "And...he's not my real brother."

Ichigo suddenly stopped walking at this and turned to look at his partner in marriage.

"What?"

"Yeah. The thing is that when my sister and I died in the real world, she couldn't survive by taking care of both of us so she had to let me go. She later met Byakuya-niisama who took her in out of sympathy, but later on developed deep feelings for her. In the beginning, she didn't really _love_ him because every day she regretted leaving me behind. One day, she got very sick and fearing for her final days in Soul Society, she asked my brother for one last wish...to find me. Thankfully, he found me before her illness got worse. He found me at the Academy and asked me to live with him."

"I see...No wonder you and Byakuya don't look a thing alike."

"Is that good or bad?"

Ichigo reached out and grabbed a strand of Rukia's hair between his thumb and forefinger. He smiled his rare smile that was usually reserved only for her.

"...Good. It's very good."

Rukia stiffened at his tender gesture. She had to wonder whether the heat was getting to him or whether he was teasing her. He was just so hard to read sometimes.

Ichigo continued walking ahead, slowing down every now and then so that Rukia caught up with him with her short legs.

"Go on."

"Huh?"

"Well, isn't there more to this story?"

"I left the academy and Renji to live with Byakuya-niisama and Hisana. I lived with them for five years before I met you at the wedding...That sounds so strange."

"Renji, huh? That was the red-haired guy from the wedding, right?"

Rukia looked at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot about the guy you practically threw into a river yourself!"

Ichigo scratched his head. "What?...Oh! Oh, yeah! But I was just playing around about that. I didn't think the guards would take me seriously."

"They did!" Rukia argued, squaring her shoulders.

"Oh, really? Oh, well. No use crying over spilled milk. Besides, I bet he's forgotten all about it," Ichigo said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"I wouldn't say that. Renji tends to hold a grudge for a long time."

"Over what? Surely not for an unfeminine woman like you."

Rukia closed her eyes. "If you think me so unfeminine then why bother keeping me company all the time?"

She tried walking past him but he mirrored her movement, scowling down at her.

"'Cause you're just so annoying with that damn smile of yours."

Rukia blinked at him. "Okay...what??"

Ichigo looked as if he might choke at what he had just said.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget it. It's your turn to admit something to me. What is the most annoying part of me? I truly want to know the opinion of a midget like you."

Rukia huffed, itching to kick his shin but resisting for once. "Don't tempt me."

Ichigo circled her the way a lion stalked a helpless gazelle, a smirk plastered on his face. Rukia felt heat reach her cheeks and she tried looking away as often as she could.

"Will you stop?! It's annoying!"

Ichigo poked her belly, making Rukia jump upright. She whirled around to glare at him.

"Alright, already! You have the most annoyingly beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen!" Rukia huffed, breathing heavily from the exertion.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his eyebrows escaped past the arch of his orange bangs. He stared at her for a moment, before finally looking down.

"They look just like your mother's. They really do."

Ichigo seemed at a loss as to what to say to this. Rukia placed her hand over her mouth. Oh no...had she said something unnecessary again?

"...You think so?" he whispered.

"Y-yes. She was so beautiful. You looked adorable in that portrait you were with her."

"You...look like your sister too," Ichigo said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, but I've never met my mother. I sometimes wonder whether she looked like me. You're so lucky that you at least had her to yourself even if it was only for a short while."

"I've said too much again, haven't I? Forgive me. My mouth runs away from me very often and I tend to act without thinking."

"If anything...that big mouth of yours fascinates me."

"Would you...If it's not a bother, will you tell me about your mother?"

"Huh?"

"As your wife, I have a right, don't I?"

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This isn't a real marriage, you know?"

"So? I would really like to know. I keep asking everyone but no one is willing to tell me and like someone told me; the best answer will come from the one person who knows it. I want to hear it from you, Ichigo. Remember...no secrets."

Ichigo looked like he was pondering things over, before he inclined his head in approval. He walked over to a stone bench and sat down on it unceremoniously. He patted the seat next to him for Rukia to sit. Carefully, lifting the hem of her pink kimono, she joined him.

"My mother ruled the land we owned along with my father. She was...a fair woman that I was proud of. I'm sure that's exactly why my dad fell in love with her. She was virtuous and compassionate like a mother should be. I loved her very much...but all I would like to do is push her into the corners of my mind. I prefer not to think of her."

"Well, your mother isn't someone you can forget that easily. The woman who gave birth to you out of love and gave you those eyes you have now. Instead of thinking of all the bad times, every time you think of your mother, make it a happy memory. The good always cancels out the bad."

"You want to ask me how she died, right?"

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I don't think you'd be able to handle it. If I had even you looking down on me, that's just something I wouldn't be able to let go."

"So my opinion matters, eh?" Rukia smiled.

"I guess..." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck indifferently.

Rukia looped her arm through Ichigo's and rested her head boldly on his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing soon. He looked down at her with a mildly perplexed look on his usually sour face.

"What're you...doing?" he asked, his face stoic.

"Nothing. Does it bother you?"

"Well- not really." Ichigo shrugged.

"Tell me. I want to know your mother," Rukia whispered, her eyes drifting shut. "I really would've liked to meet this woman if fate had allowed it."

"I'll tell you someday...if you wish," Ichigo whispered.

Rukia nodded. "I understand."

They sat in comfortable silence for the longest time, everything suddenly so calm and mellow around them. Ichigo felt his neck stiffen and was about to lay it on top of Rukia's head when they heard the sounds of the guards feet tromping over the stone path. Ichigo quickly detached himself from Rukia like if she'd just scorched him. He stood up straight and tried to recompose himself in front of his men.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir."

"No, not at all. What's the matter?"

"Kurosaki-dono, Rukia-san, we need you both at the front. We're under attack. We need you to lead us."

"Who's the enemy?"

"It's..._them_, sir."

"Dammit all," Ichigo cursed under his breath. He turned to look at Rukia who was staring curiously at him. "Come on, Rukia. Let's go."

He grabbed her hand in his and along with the army, they ran toward the front gates of the tavern. The arrancar were coming in from all angles. Rukia felt the breath leave her at seeing so many hollows at once, having to squeeze Ichigo's hand to reassure herself.

* * *

"Matsumoto! Would you please go to your own office and start your paperwork?"

Rangiku pouted. "Taicho! I'd rather be here."

Hitsugaya was beginning to feel irritated with his vice captain and was about to open his mouth to say something when suddenly her chest was shoved in front of his face. For a moment, he couldn't breathe and felt oxygen escape from him.

"Matsumoto!!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just reaching for the coffee." She held up the mug up innocently and sat back down on the couch. Hitsugaya glared disdainfully before going back to his work.

"Hmm...Renji's been working awfully hard this whole month. He's really pushing past his limits for that girl. It's like they say, 'Love conquers all', eh Captain?"

Hitsugaya continued righting away, his eyes set solely on the papers in front of him.

"...Call it what you will, I still think he was a fool to go against Byakuya the way he did. A man going after another man's woman is in my opinion called a fool," he scoffed.

"We're all fools in love," Rangiku purred dramatically, stretching out over his desk.

Hitsugaya quickly removed his papers as she draped herself. Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow at this, the beginnings of a vein popping in the work.

"Matsumoto, if you don't intend to help me then get out of my office and tend to what you do best. You're being a nuisance to my work."

"Work, work...Isn't that what's always coming out of this mouth?"

Rangiku delicately traced the outside of his lips, making Hitsugaya's eyes cross with her movements. He slapped her hand away and turned away from her.

Matsumoto chuckled behind her hand. "Oh, Captain. You know I'm only teasing. I just hate to see you brooding like this."

"_Who's_ brooding?!" Hitsugaya ground out.

"Well, forgive if I'm mistaken but you seem well...let me think- insane!!" she exclaimed.

Hitsugaya eyes widened at this, his expression feeling ill as she shoved her face into his.

"Ah-ahhh!"

Hitsugaya fell over in his seat. He rolled over so that he could pull himself up to his feet.

"How, insane?" he demanded.

"Well, let me think." Matsumoto put a finger up to her chin in thought. "You've been carving Aizen's name on your desk at least fifty times a day!"

She pointed at the tiny characters scratched onto the wooden desk. Hitsugaya stared from them to her, his throat clogging up for once.

"I have anger problems," he said simply.

"Then how do you explain peeping in on me in the bath?!"

"I never peeped on anyone!" Hitsugaya shouted indignantly.

Matsumoto giggled. "Oh, I know. I just like ruffling your feathers. Alright, then. What about the sleep-talking? All I ever hear everytime I pass your bedroom is _revenge_, _murder, Aizen, Hinamori..._and something about sour crout which I still can't figure out."

Hitsugaya held up a hand. "Alright. First of all, why do you feel the need to pass by my room constantly?"

"Just making sure you're not having any naughty dreams, Captain," she said innocently.

Hitsugaya slammed his palms onto his desk, the vein fully visible on his forehead.

"Get...out. NOW!!"

"Take it easy." Matsumoto put her hands up in defense and made gestures for him to sit down again. "Besides, I still haven't finished. Your eating habits have also taken a drastic change!"

Hitsugaya gave her a bland look. "And what are my eating habits to you?"

"I have every reason to be concerned about you. You rarely eat and when you do, you always give me your dessert! That's just not right! I happen to know for a fact that you _adore_ peach cobbler. So this is proof!"

"Proof of what?!"

"How insane you've gotten. Either you've just broken up with someone or you've just been dumped."

"Neither!" Hitsugaya spat out.

"Then? Come on, I know that the whole Hinamori thing is bothering you. Quit trying to be cool about it."

Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look...whether she ends up hating me for a long time, I can't take back what I said...To think that she still believes in Aizen even after his betrayal, it angers me greatly. He manipulated her and used her countless times. Such an act, I cannot ever forgive!" He slammed his fist down on top of his desk, causing it to shake violently.

Rangiku glanced over at him, her eyes softening into sorrow. She shared the same feeling with her captain after she let Gin get away.

"Hinamori doesn't hate you. How could she hate the boy she grew up with?"

"...The moment she pointed her sword at me that time...it was like she had forgotten it all," Hitsugaya whispered, his hand covering his eyes.

"You know where you stand but I'm not sure if she does. She has endless faith in you just like me." Rangiku smiled at her taicho as he stared back.

"I think you know what I mean, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hitsugaya rose an eyebrow at this. "What are you implying?"

Rangiku rose to her feet and stretched innocently as she walked toward his door.

"Nothing, nothing. You two kids need to hurry up and grow up or else nothing will ever be said or done."

Rangiku left Hitsugaya to his thoughts, wondering what the hell she could possibly mean with that when something suddenly occurred to him. He banged his fist against his desk.

"Matsumoto!! Your paperwork!!"

* * *

"Shit! We're surrounded."

Ichigo held his zanpakutou at the ready with Rukia standing on his right. He tilted his side slightly without looking at her.

"Can you put up a barrier around the castle?"

Rukia looked breathless for a moment. She had been throwing one kidoh after kidoh spell with every arrancar that climbed the stone walls surrounding them.

"...Alright."

She turned to run off but Ichigo's voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Don't overdo it, okay? Know your limits. If something happens to you, I'd be the one in trouble."

Rukia felt touched by his concern but soon the stoned look in her eyes returned. She smirked at him.

"Don't be foolish." With that said, Rukia bound off in one shunpoe step. Ichigo stared off after her for a moment before determinedly taking one quaking step toward the hollow invaders.

His sharp brown eyes narrowed into slits when he saw Gin watching over the scene from above.

"Bastard." Ichigo swung Zangetsu high above, letting all his reiatsu flow out in one shot. His shinigami clothes flapped around him wildly as the spiritual pressure increased. His eyes flashed silver as he let out a scream.

* * *

Rukia was making hand signs rapidly with her hands until she made it triangular. With a fierce expression, she said, "Kidoh Spell Blue Fire!"

Electric bolts shot out from her finger tips and decimated the hollows in front of her. Rukia cursed under her breath. There were still too many. Even if they called for reinforcements back at Seiretei, it would most certainly be too late.

Rukia held her hands over the hilt of her zanpakutou with the most serene expression even as thousands of hollows began reaching out for her.

"First Dance...Tsukishiro."

Ice burst out rapidly, caging the castle from the invasion in three-layered ice, capturingthe hollows within the ice. Rukia made a satisfied sound as she turned to face the castle and her eyes widened a great extent. The castle doors had been smashed open and now they barely hung from their hinges.

Rukia shuddered a breath as she sheathed her zanpakutou and hurried inside. This reiatsu...why hadn't she sensed it earlier? She ran through the halls blindly, spinning around this way and that to find her way.

"Damn...Where? Where's it coming from?"

Rukia stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. She could see the spiritual energy very blurry from where she stood. Her eyes opened and soon she shunpoed up the stairs, her eyes filled with the intent to kill.

She ran through the halls seeing vases smashed and precious family portraits torn apart. She soon reached a corridor that hadn't been touched which made her very suspicious. But...this was the forbidden section. As she continued to walk along it, she grabbed a lit candle and began making her way through the dim gloom of the hall. What she saw next, nearly made her drop the candle as if she'd just been scorched.

Mizuiro laid sprawled on his stomach, his eyes a dull blue with none of that sarcastic light it always held. Blood was spilling down his lips as he clutched the gaping wound in his torso. He was breathing raggedly as he fought for each breath of air.

"Mizuiro!"

Rukia quickly dropped to her knees and gently pulled him into her arms. His head hung limply against her shoulder, his expression making him seem like a helpless child.

"Who did this?!" Rukia demanded.

Mizuiro turned his head ever so slightly to look at her, the only brightness in his eyes coming from the candle she held.

"I- I'm sorry. I couldn't protect...our castle..." he gasped out.

Rukia saw the regret in his eyes and bit her lip. "It's alright. It's not your fault. We need to get you treated soon. You've lost so much blood already."

She helped him to his feet, being mindful of his wounds as she draped his arm across her shoulders and helped him walk.

"Where are the others?"

"They're h-hidden away i-in...the deeper parts of the castle," he forced out, through gritted teeth. "That would include Keigo. He tried to fight...that idiot's got a gaping wound in his chest now," Mizuiro scoffed.

"If you ask me, you're both idiots. You should've both hidden instead of trying to play the hero," she scolded.

"Forgive me, Rukia-san," Mizuiro murmured. He coughed a bit into his hands and stared disdainfully down at the blood smearing it now.

"Forget it. What I want to know is who did this to everyone."

"He never said his name. He had dark hair with the palest face I've ever seen. He had green trails going down his cheeks."

Rukia took a moment to process this information. "Ulquiorra..."

His eyes darted in front of them and Rukia slowly looked up to see a man with the palest face she'd ever seen leering over them, his hand settled lightly against the hilt of his zanpakutou. In his other hand was something close to a gem.

"I'll be taking this with me," he murmured.

Rukia glared at him fiercely. "I won't stand for that. After what you've done to my comrades, I won't stop until you're dead!"

She helped Mizuiro lean against the wall, taking her blackhaori off as she did so to keep him as warm. Mizuiro couldn't even hold his head up to thank her.

"You intend to fight me then?" he implored as if finding the idea hard to imagine.

"Draw your zanpakutou!"

Rukia rose hers' to meet eye-level with Ulquiorra who didn't so much as bat an eye at the sudden violent movement.

"If you won't take me seriously then prepare yourself."

Rukia swung down at him but ended up slicing up air alone. She gasped when she felt him behind her, holding her own sword up to her throat.

"Ah...uhh... Rukia winced as she felt blood being drawn from her neck.

"Rukia," Mizuiro gasped.

"You are one to tempt death, aren't you? Unfortunately, your time of death isn't now. I came for something and now I have it in my possession. Just pray that our paths shall never cross again."

As though a gust of wind had just past, he had vanished along with the gem. Rukia whirled around quickly, her hand clinging to her neck.

"Dammit...

"Rukia?" Mizuiro asked, sliding down against the wall, leaving a bloody trail in his wake.

Rukia winced down at this and looked away, biting her lip. Her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword and sheathed it once more.

"I'll be back. Just don't die."

Mizuiro forced a smile, blood trickling down the side of his lip. "I wouldn't dream of it...

"Make sure not to fall asleep. I'll make sure to have Orihime tend to you and the rest of the servants as soon as I return."

* * *

Rukia slammed the heavy wooden entrance doors apart, huffing loudly as she ran. She saw Gin leaning over a cowering Ichigo, his hand at his back as he whispered haunts in his ear.

She ground her teeth at this. "What do you think you're doing?! Get away from him!!"

Gin glanced up, smiling that creepy smile of his as he rose up onto his feet.

"I have what I came for," he said, looking behind him to see Ulquiorra.

"For what?" Rukia asked, fearing the worst.

"I'll be seein' ya, Kuchiki...Or should I say Kurosaki?" He chuckled to himself. Gin disappeared with the next breeze.

Rukia stared in horror as she watched Ichigo throw wild spasms on the floor. She scrambled forward, her zanpakutou tossed aside as she thrust herself forward. She wrapped her arms around his torso to restrain him as best as she could.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, what's wrong?!" she cried.

His eyes had gone white and he couldn't even coherently anymore. Rukia pushed his sleeves down his arms so his chest would be open to her view. The irises in her eyes widened as she saw that the curse mark had spread even further across his chest like black flames licking him up.

"Ichigo, let me help you!"

Ichigo in his blind rage thrashed her away, and her body skid across the ground. He stood shakily to his feet, now opening his eyes to reveal...his amber eyes dilating. He smirked at Rukia who was pushing herself up by her elbows. He took one menacing step toward her, but before he had a chance to go any further, Yoruichi had sprung out of no where as if she had just been waiting for her que. She ran in circles, simultaneously wrapping a large soul chain around him.

He struggled against them, his energy being slowly drained away as Yoruichi stood over him. She had one foot braced against his back. Rukia stared in shock as his body went limp against the soul chains.

Yoruichi slowly rose a finger to her lips to hush Rukia. "The young master has been disturbed. Let him be for now. No questions from you for you shall not receive any answers."

Rukia nodded slowly, trembling as she rose to her feet. She slowly walked over to Ichigo, looking up to see if this was okay. Yoruichi nodded giving her consent. Rukia let herself drop next to him, taking his large hand in her tiny one.

Ichigo's eyes blinked open, watching Rukia for a moment in a daze. His grip on her hand went slack for a moment before he squeezed it.

"Why the long face?" he murmured.

"Nothing...I was worried for nothing is all."

"I told you to start worrying about yourself for once," Ichigo muttered.

When he tried to get himself up from his elbows, his eyes strayed to Yoruichi's foot that was still on his back.

"What the-? Hey! Get offa me!"

Yoruichi smirked. "Just keeping you in line."

Rukia watched from the sidelines as they threw insults at each other, all the while Yoruichi removed the soul chains. She couldn't believe that Yoruichi wasn't going to tell him about what had just happened. Ichigo turned to Rukia and was by her side instantly.

"Are you alright?"

At seeing Yoruichi's sharp look, Rukia smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. You know I'm tough."

Ichigo's shoulders sagged in relief and allowed a smile of his own to show through. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it tenderly.

"That's good...that's good. Umm...did anything happen while I was out? Everything feels all muddled up in my head and I can't seem to remember what happened before I blanked out."

Yoruichi and Rukia shared a look that Ichigo didn't catch. Rukia turned back to Ichigo, her expression helpless and regretful in his presence.

"..Ichigo umm...I don't know how to tell you but Ulquiorra broke into your mother's room and took some kind of gem with him. B-but I promise I'll help you recover it! It's my fault that I let them get away!" Rukia pledged.

Ichigo didn't look as angry as she originally thought he would be. His eyes seemed to be searching her own for something else. He then seemed to want to inquire about something, but he seemed to have thought better of it and shook his head.

For a moment, Rukia could see pure tenderness slipping through as she stared up into his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. She smiled crookedly at him and grabbed his hand. She began bounding off, dragging him behind her. He shouted at her to let him go and to not walk so fast. Rukia chuckled under her breath, surprised that she could still laugh after such an event.

She shook her head; it made no difference to her. She just couldn't believe that a seething monster lived just beneath the surface from within Ichigo. But just like every human, Ichigo had two sides to him. The burden of being a beast would lessen his sin of being a man...

A/N: Finally done! I really hope you guys enjoyed that. So you guys can pretty much guess what the curse is all about now, right? Remember to R/R if you want a quicker update this time around.


	9. Pressure of the Heart

A/N: Sorry, I've officially turned into one of _those_authors. I'll just do my best from now. I need to stop trying to juggle so many fics at once. I hope you guys enjoy this.

**I Do, Stranger**

**Chapter 9: Pressure of the Heart**

The letter slipped from her hands, and fell silently to the floor. Rukia turned to Ichigo with shaking hands, her mouth agape in shock. He appeared concerned as he glanced from her to the letter. He bent forward and picked it up for his own inspection. He scanned it quickly before rolling his eyes, and smacked Rukia upside the head.

"Idiot! Got me all worried for nothing."

"Nothing?! My brother is coming over for a visit!! Wouldn't this qualify as hell brought loose?!" Rukia screeched.

"I'll worry about your brother, alright? My dad's coming to visit too so don't worry so much about it."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "But what if they don't _like_ each other? These are two different clans who are still getting used to the idea of an alliance. My brother doesn't take easy to a stranger even if they are family now."

"They're just gonna have to be adults about this and deal," Ichigo said, aggressively. He tossed aside his hakama, and settled into his bed.

"Do not give your back to me! This discussion is not over!!"

Ichigo tilted his head backwards, pulling the blanket away from himself. He had a dead-panned expression as he asked, "Care to continue this discussion in bed with me?"

Rukia backed away until she felt her back hit his bookshelves, knocking all of them down simultaneously. She glared venomously at him before taking her leave.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and settled back into his comfortable bed.

* * *

As much as she argued about preferring to dress herself, two particular maids and one trainer always insisted. Yoruichi, Michiru and Ryo gathered around Rukia as they dressed her into proper attire. With her arms, raised to her sides, she let them slip three different kimonos on her as was traditional as to not show off her figure. The outer kimono was a lovely shade of scarlet with lotus blossoms.

Rukia tilted her chin up once it got time for her hair as Ryo took the necessary time to do a complicated bun. Lotus combs were placed on either side of her head. Michiru presented her with the box Yoruichi customarily brought with her at all times and opened it before Rukia.

Rukia placed a pensive finger on her chin before choosing a gold chain with a turquoise stone hanging from it. Michiru wound it around her delicate neck.

The doors slid aside revealing a disgruntled Ichigo. Michiru '_eep'ed _and ducked behind Ryo who didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

Yoruichi stood in front of Rukia, hands at her hips. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I need all of you out while I speak with my _wife_."

Yoruichi nodded at both Ryo and Michiru who followed suit after Yoruichi. Michiru meekly nodded her head at them before closing the door.

Ichigo turned back to Rukia. "We'll be expecting them any moment. You do know what I'm asking of you, right?"

"All too aware, and yes, for the sake of our clans, I will be willing to play along. I'm an accomplished actress, after all," Rukia said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Yeeeah. Let's go greet them." Ichigo held his hand out for Rukia to take. She looked up at his face before smiling and placed her hands in his.

Together, they walked hand and hand down the hallway and the stairs just as the doors swung open and revealed Isshin and his daughters at his sides. He rushed up to his son and pulled him into a crushing embrace. Ichigo clawed at his back, eager for release.

Karin and Yuzu stared up at Rukia who blinked back at them. Rukia smiled after a moment and stepped down the last few steps to join them.

"Hi there. I don't think I had a proper meeting with you both and I don't believe I saw you at the party."

"We weren't allowed to come to a grown up party," Yuzu said, clasping her hands behind her back.

Karin snorted. "We were left back at our tavern just dying of boredom while Dad was here yakking it up and drinking."

Rukia allowed herself to laugh out loud. Isshin's attention went back to his girls at hearing this, and dropped Ichigo instantly.

"Girls, girls. The party wasn't much fun anyway, and Daddy doesn't drink that much," Isshin insisted as he leaned down to their height.

"Sure, sure," Karin muttered, turning her head away.

"But father tells us that both you and Ichigo shared a dance!" Yuzu chirped, her eyes sparkling.

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances before turning back to look at Yuzu with plastic smiles. Karin quickly caught on but knew better than to point it out.

"Yes, yes we did. Ichigo's a wonderful dancer. When he asked me to dance, I felt myself being swooped off my feet." Rukia giggled as she intertwined her arm through Ichigo's who laughed and played along.

"Of course you are! Who do you think you got your moves from?" Isshin demanded. "This man with a two-pack has gotten plenty of ladies back in the day."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_...Let's just go into the study while we wait for Byakuya."

"I don't keep _anyone_ waiting," came a voice.

They all turned to glance at Byakuya and Hisana who stood in the doorway. Hisana grinned from ear to ear as she rushed at her sister, holding her at arms-length. Rukia could see the anticipation rolling off her petite shoulders.

"You seem to get bigger and bigger every time I see you," Hisana said cheerfully.

Ichigo coughed. "Not likely."

Rukia nudged him in the ribs, making him bend over somewhat and let out a disgruntled sound. Byakuya's attention was immediately diverted to this and narrowed his eyes.

"A month and a half of marriage...I do expect that _everything_ is in order, yes?"

Ichigo allowed himself to step into Byakuya's space a bit almost leaning into him. He stared him in the eyes as if issuing a challenge before a smile broke out on his face. Ichigo wound his arm around Rukia, surprising her a bit as she was brought against him.

"Of course. She gets nothing but the best treatment."

"Ichigo, you spoil me," Rukia purred, placing a hand against his chest.

Byakuya regarded Ichigo with a stoic expression, but would turn his head and utter malice would show that only Hisana seemed to pick up. She touched his arm, smiling kindly and murmured optimistic things.

"Well, Rukia, it appears you've found yourself a rare thing; a good man. For that, who is anyone to argue with a couple who's truly in love."

Rukia felt herself sweatdrop a bit, but allowed herself to nod meekly in her sister's direction. She and Ichigo pulled away so they could lead their guests to the study. They each sat down in their own respected areas. Ichigo placed his hand on Rukia's knee and squeezed it slightly. She allowed herself to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Karin, Yuzu. Daddy has some grown up things to discuss with your brother and sister-in-law. Why don't you both play somewhere else?" Isshin asked pleasantly.

Yuzu nodded submissively and waited for her sister to join her. Karin gave her dad a side-long look, her lips pursing in annoyance.

"Whatever. Wanna go the library, Yuzu?"

"That's a great idea. Let's go."

As soon as they were out of the room, all attention was immediately redirected back at the married couple once more. Ichigo stiffened somewhat, before placing a single arm around Rukia in an awkward manner. She sat frozen and stared at her brother and sister in front of her.

Isshin broke the silence and jumped right up to serve himself some sake. He hummed a bit to himself.

"Anyone else want some?"

Most declined but Hisana raised a hand. Byakuya stared long at her before she covered the lower half of her face with her kimono sleeve; a habit she had when she was rather embarrassed.

"Sorry, Byakuya. You know I only have a cup of sake once every blue moon."

"...Go ahead."

Hisana could barely conceal her joy as she reached out for the cup that Isshin graciously offered her before sitting down on the floor a bit a ways off from them. Byakuya watched his wife swallow down a bit of sake, before turning back to Rukia and his supposed brother-in-law.

"I'm not here for a simple visit but to remind you of why you both are here now," Byakuya said monotonously.

"..."

"It is to make it very clear that while both of you are quite young, Rukia it is your duty to conceive a child," he ground out lowly through clenched teeth.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other in shock, subconsciously inching away from each other. Isshin sipped his sake, nodding at Byakuya's choice of words. He moved closer so that he was now sitting in front of the disturbed Ichigo.

"Yes, you must, son. For if either of you were to pass on, heaven forbid, the future of both the Kurosaki and the Kuchiki clan will be secured in the hands of your son or daughter. Now you know how badly I want grandchildren, Ichigo. Karin and Yuzu won't play with their old man as much as they used to!!" he cried.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "D-dad...?"

Rukia tried to recomposed herself. She smoothed down the wrinkles of her kimono on her lap, and let out a shudder. She rose her eyes once more to stare back at her awaiting brother.

"...Ichigo and I are both fairing quite well on our marriage but, brother, this is a bit too sudden for us. We need more time to-

"I am well aware. It is not my decision, however, so forget about any insecurity that you have and remember who you are. A Kuchiki first and foremost."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances. He gave a sigh and mouthed, _'It looks like there's no way out of this.'_

Rukia nodded solemnly. "I know, brother. Forgive me just now; I was out of tone. By when must we have...a child?" Rukia asked, finding it hard to breathe.

"By the end of this year."

"What if we don't want to?" Ichigo tossed back. He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, giving Byakuya a cold gaze.

Hisana grabbed hold of Byakuya's arm, and shook her slowly from side to side. He allowed himself to calm down a bit at her touch.

"If you don't, then this marriage will be torn in shambles and my clan will go head to head with your own."

Ichigo growled lowly in the back of his throat, but before he had a chance to leap toward Byakuya, his father's fist came out of nowhere and bonked him on the head. He snapped his head back, glaring venomously at his father.

"What was that for?!"

"Because I felt like it!" Isshin yelled back. Isshin paused before turning his body in Byakuya's direction. "Forgive my son. He's ill-bred and spoke out of his place. Surely we won't have to resort to such things. After all, we're family now. "

"Why you..

Byakuya inclined his head. "Not by choice, Isshin-dono. I do accept this marriage none-the-less." He snapped his attention to Rukia. "I expect both of you to grow up and start acting your own age. Your marriage will fall before it starts. If that's what you want; it shall be," he threatened, his face expressionless.

"Byakuya, that's enough. Enough with scaring them like this. We came here for Rukia's sake, your sister, _first and foremost_." Hisana turned to Ichigo and Rukia in apology. "I'm so sorry, both of you. Let's not worry about heirs for now and let's just enjoy ourselves."

She rose up and pulled Rukia up along with her. She smiled sweetly at her sister. "Let's go off somewhere just the two of us. Meanwhile, you men can spend time amongst yourselves."

All three of them rose to their feet as soon as they left the room. Ichigo and Byakuya exchanged evil glares.

"Now, now, both of you. Let bigones be bigones and let's go into town to visit the harem."

Byakuya and Ichigo turned to Isshin and gave him odd looks. Isshin laughed awkwardly. "Just kidding, just kidding. Let's go into town anyway to release tension. I can tell this will be good for all three of us."

"How are both you and Ichigo _really _doing?" Hisana asked. "I may have been born at night, but certainly not last night."

They were both walking through the halls of the castle. Rukia was showing her around the castle that had over a hundred rooms.

"We're erm- we're alright with each other," Rukia said sheepishly. "We're a lot better than we were in the beginning, anyway."

Hisana's face reflected that of tranquility. "That's very good, Rukia. I'm so happy for you. I can't even begin to express it in words."

Rukia blushed. "Oh, sister."

Hisana walked about the hallway, squinting through the gloom. She turned back to Rukia with a questioning look.

"Why is it so dark in this area? How can you stand such a gloomy atmosphere?"

Rukia snorted unlady-like. "Believe me, if it were up to me, every curtain would be tossed aside. Ichigo's so stubborn. Especially about the garden, it's full of weeds and all the flowers are dead."

Hisana raised an eyebrow. "Why would such a nobleman allow his own home to go to such waste? Don't the servants attend to his garden?"

"He doesn't let anyone so much as plant new seeds in his garden!" Rukia growled lowly. "I really wish he would let me be apart of this. I have a right, don't I? I am his wife, after all."

"Usually, I would never say such bold things but allow me, sister, I believe that you should take matters into your hands and show Ichigo the beauty that lies in that garden. Whatever reason he has for letting his castle fall to ruin, surely you can help him make it rise back up again."

"If I do, I'm gonna have to skulk around at night like a burgular to try to plant anything." Rukia chuckled.

Hisana smiled as if she found the thought of doing anything slightly naughty seemed to amuse her. She slipped her hand into her trailing sleeve, and pulled out small packets of flower seeds. She presented them to her sister with a giggle as she held three packs out to her. Rukia grinned mischievously as she gratefully accepted them.

* * *

"Why're we here?" Byakuya asked, watching other peasants converse with one another.

"Don't tell me you've never gone outside your own castle and got your hands dirty, huh, Byakuya?" Ichigo smirked.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "...I hope you will not continue to address me in the familiar."

Isshin sighed to himself. It was nothing but ranting both men had been at since they had left the castle and gone into village. He tucked his arms into his sleeves as he continued to walk behind them. His nose then caught scent of sweet, and immediately ran off in that direction, dragging Ichigo as he went. Isshin stood in front of a food stand with his hands clasped over his chest in prayer formation.

"Please, please, let it be," Isshin chanted.

The merchant glanced up at him with a smile and held up a large tray of dumplings.

"Kurosaki-dono, why, it's been a while. Please help yourself. Free of charge."

"Thank you so much. You're too kind." Isshin felt his eyes water in delight as he sunk his teeth into a particularly sweet dumpling. He sighed in satisfaction as he reached for another one.

Ichigo and Byakuya stared at him from the sidelines. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, looking the other way.

"All you ever think about is your stomach."

"Not true son! The fact that I seek food means I'm as healthy as when I was your age." Isshin smiled at the merchant who was pouring his tray of dumplings into a small bento box.

"There you go, sir. I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you, thank you!"

Ichigo sighed. "So where are we off to?"

"What is there to do in such a village?" Byakuya asked, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground.

"The Moon festival is being held today. Not usually my kind of thing, but Rukia insisted on going. If she's all for it, I can't exactly deny her," Ichigo said, sweatdropping.

"A foolish man to let a woman walk all over you." Byakuya walked ahead, his strides longer than Ichigo's.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Listen, bastard, I don't let myself fall to anyone," he grounded out. "I'm doing all that I can to keep Rukia safe."

"You have limits," Byakuya spat. "And it is that weakness that will lower you. I'm telling you this now; if you do anything to needlessly endanger Rukia's life, there will be hell to pay. Death doesn't come cheap and neither do I. You are looking at the exact Grim Reaper who will take your life should you take one wrong step."

"You don't need to tell me what I already know. I'm not useless. As Rukia's protector, I would much soon die before I let anything happen to her," Ichigo vowed.

"I wouldn't go around making promises I can't keep."

For a long moment, Ichigo and Byakuya stood giving each other vicious glares. Isshin was too busy eating his dumplings to care to intervene this time. Let nature run it's course, he figured. He chomped on a swollen apple dumpling, while his eyes strayed to his right. He spat the food out of his mouth at the sight before him. He threw one at Ichigo's head that bounced and fell to the ground.

"What, Dad?!" he screamed.

"Turn your head and look, boy! Same for you Byakuya-sama! How can either of you let your wives be handled like that?"

"Huh?" Ichigo as well as Byakuya turned to look in the direction where Isshin was pointing. Sure enough, there were their wives. A sleazy-looking man was trying to coax them into joining his brothel that was just a few miles from the village.

Ichigo looked like he wanted to claw his face off. Byakuya's face was expressionless, but his body was tense and ready for the kill. He looked like he was trying hard to restrain himself.

"You were saying, Kurosaki? Go get your woman."

"Shit!" Ichigo began trudging up the man, his strides intended as he reached the man. His hand was now on Rukia's shoulder. He tapped the man's shoulder, giving a short wave before punching him across the jaw.

"What the hell-?"

The man couldn't finish because soon the breath was knocked out of him by none other than Byakuya. Ichigo and Byakuya stood in front of their wives, arms crossed and waiting expectantly for the man to rise to his feet once again.

"Shit, I didn't know they were married, alright?" the man said, rubbing his jaw.

"Yes, you did," Rukia said, her head popping in between Ichigo and Byakuya's bodies. "We told you several times."

The man looked like he would've preferred death in place of the evil glare Byakuya was giving him. He was frozen to the spot on the ground, his fists gathering lumps of dirt as he shook in fear.

"Leave."

That was all it took before the man scrambled to his feet, and had darted off in the opposite direction. The men turned back to their wives who returned their stoic faces with grins. Rukia leaned against Hisana, her elbow on her shoulder.

"My, aren't they the strong men, eh, Hisana?" Rukia chuckled.

Hisana placed a hand over her mouth to smother her giggles. "I do say they're quite the heroes."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "This is hardly the time to laugh."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going."

Hisana pushed Rukia in Ichigo's direction to follow him. When she shook her head, Hisana began prodding her back to go on. Rukia sighed in resignation before chasing her husband. Hisana placed a hand on Byakuya's arm, giving him a loving smile.

"I thank my rescuer." She got on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. "There was no need to worry though. Rukia had been prepared to fight if necessary."

"I am your husband. All you do is make me worry."

Hisana smiled. "I'm sorry. I never mean to."

Byakuya sighed as he stretched his hand out to Hisana who took it, her face beaming like the sun itself. They began walking about the village by themselves, only aware of each others company despite the bustling of crowds around them.

"Ya know, I don't need to keep rescuing you. I know you're not as weak as you purposely make other believe," Ichigo grumbled. "I'm tired of saving your scrawny little ass all the time."

"Hey, if you had given me another minute, I would've beat him up," Rukia insisted, finding it hard to match Ichigo's strides.

"Sure, sure."

Rukia frowned as she tried to squint and see what the fuss was about in the distance. People were gathered around to watch a group of acrobats. She squeaked when she suddenly felt herself being pulled through the crowd. She huffed indignantly when she was let go. It was a man with a goatee who wore a red Arabic vest with jewels clinging to it. He held Rukia's wrist held out above him.

"Thank you for volunteering, young lady!"

Rukia looked aghast. "I did not!!"

"Alright, now it's easy. All you have to do is let us tie you to that wooden pole and let people shoot flaming arrows above your head," the man chirped.

Rukia's eyes narrowed. "Okay...now I'm definitely not in!!"

"Come on, Rukia. Be a good sport."

Rukia turned to see Ichigo smirking in front of the large crowd. She glared at him menacingly before she turned back to the the man her mind made up.

"I accept."

"Great. Let's get you tied up and snug now, love."

The imitation gypsies ushered her forward and lifted her up by her arms and legs. An acrobat waiting at the top of the wooden pole wrapped heavy soul chains around her petite form. Rukia's head just barely peeked out over the thick chains.

"Now that our lovely damsel in distress is comfortable, I'm going to pick three men who will shoot an arrow that hits just above her head." The man grinned as he randomly chose out a guy with long blonde down his back. Another one was a guy in glasses and the last one was a guy in heavy robes of jade.

The man with long blonde stepped up first, taking the bow and arrow from the acrobat and let him light it. He squinted his eyes as he aimed. He waited a few breathless seconds before he let it fire. Rukia waited her face expressionless as the arrow was ready to strike in between her eyes. Before such a thing could occur, the soul chains rejected the arrow and it was cast aside. The flame was blown out as it fell to the ground at the acrobat's bare feet.

The acrobat rubbed his chin as he examined the burnt arrow. He turned it this way and that before looking up at the blonde-haired man.

"Hmm...the arrow says that you will have trouble committing to only a single woman. You should also beware of hammers."

The blonde-hared man frowned. "Why would I-

He was cut off as he felt a large metal object being embedded into his skull. He cried out as he hit the floor, an angry wife seeathing over him. He tried to crawl away but she grabbed his ankle and dragged him back.

"That is the last straw! You're coming home with me!"

The people in the crowds laughed amongst themselves. After calming down a bit, they saw that the man in glasses was next. He spat on the floor before taking the bow with a nod and latched the arrow across the bowstring. He stood his ground as he waited, waited until he released. A noise in the crowds had distracted him. He muttered cursing to himself as he watched the arrow fall back down. The acrobat did the same that he had with the blonde-haired man.

"I see a woman in your future...just not the one you were shooting for," the man said, laughing at his own pun.

Rukia rolled her eyes, squirming somewhat against the chains.

"I also see many good things coming for you. I see you traveling on long journey with the woman you love. You will meet her soon. You both will have two children, both boys and you will all live in Seiretei one day."

The man in glasses nodded his thanks and then smiled. He returned the bow, and bowed before taking his leave. The acrobat turned back to the crowd.

"Alright, everyone! It comes down to the last man standing!" he shouted. "Let's see if he's man enough for this woman! The marksmen before him were dreadful. Let's see what this man is made of."

The acrobat handed the bow to the man in jade who snatched bow from him. He narrowed his eyes, not waiting even a split second before releasing the arrow. The arrow shot beautiful through the air and made it just centimeters above Rukia's head. The acrobat picked up the burnt arrow and gave it the once over.

"I see ruthlessness in your nature and I a great battle ahead of you. You'll win but at a price. As for love, the woman above you just might be in it."

The acrobat snapped his fingers and soul chains around Rukia went slack. She slid down and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Now for the grand prize! Miss, you are to present a kiss to the winner!"

Rukia's eyes widened. "What? I never agreed to that."

"Come on, give 'im a kiss, love. He won't bite."

The man in jade stepped forward, pulling Rukia forward. She stared up at him uncertainly, her hands balling into fists at her sides as he leaned down.

"Hold it."

Everyone turned to stare at Ichigo who was now holding the jade man's arrow. He broke it in half and pulled Rukia behind him.

"If anyone has to kiss this midget, it will be me!"

Rukia's eyes softened at this. Had something smart and actually sweet come out of that strawberry's mouth for once? She felt the heat spread across her cheeks.

"Look!"

The acrobat pointed at the ground where the smashed arrow had been only to see a brand new arrow sitting on the ground with a blazing flame on it's tip. The acrobat stepped over it, making the flame sizzle and finally die out. He picked up carefully and examined it. A grin spread across his features as he held the arrow as well as Ichigo's wrist up in the arrow. Ichigo looked confused, casting a glance in Rukia's direction.

"The new winner!!"

The jade man gawked in outrage. "What?! He didn't even do anything!"

The acrobat wagged his finger at him. "Now, now. No need to be a sore loser. Besides, the arrow never lies," he said, winking at Ichigo and Rukia. "I see a blossoming love in the not too distant future for both of you. I also see many obstacles in the way, but your love is strong enough to overcome them. Truly a match made in heaven."

Ichigo's eye began twitching, and Rukia angrily turned away from him. Their backs were against one another as the crowd cheered. The acrobat placed one hand on Ichigo's shoulder and one on Rukia's. He made them turn to slowly face one another. Their expressions were still hard, but the tension around them began to lessen a bit.

From within the crowds, Karin and Yuzu came pushing through the cards. Apparently they had been watching the whole scene. Isshin stood beside them, too indulged in his dumplings to be aware of anything else.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Karin stared at her fraternal twin. "Oh god, now I've been roped into it. Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Ichigo and Rukia stared long at each other. He averted his gaze and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Rukia looked down at her slippers, a bit pink from all the cheering around her.

"You know...we don't have to give in for them," Ichigo whispered. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Rukia looked torn in between, looking up at him. "It's alright, I don't mind." She paused. "We're married, aren't we?"

She stood on tip-toes, awaiting the feel of his lips against hers'. Ichigo watched her face for a moment. He looked from the cheering crowd to his trembling wife. He sighed to himself as he placed on hand on her shoulder, making Rukia stiffen and closed her eyes tighter. He smiled to himself as he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

Rukia looked up at him through slit eyes, and couldn't help but be a bit relieved if not just a tad bit disappointed. She glanced at the crowd around them who were _'boo'ing _them and calling them a boring couple. Several laughed along or called them shy, cute married partners while the rest of the children absolutely scandalous.

Ichigo and Rukia laughed, leaning against each other for support. They looked back at each other and started cracking up. Byakuya and Hisana watched from the side-lines as the couple conversed.

"She looks so happy," Hisana sighed. She glanced back at Byakuya. "Don't you think?"

"...I suppose. Should Kurosaki Ichigo take away that smile from her face, I'll never find it in myself to search for mercy and forgiveness."

Hisana smiled. "You're such a good brother, and my fair husband. Byakuya, I love you. Happy anniversary, my love."

Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction, but a small smile soon replaced it. He drew Hisana against him in a one-armed embrace. Hisana buried her face against his chest as she clung to his hitoe. Byakuya handed a servan that had followed him a bag of money and mouthed for him to go buy his wife a gift. The servant nodded quickly, and ran off to do his master's bidding.

Hisana pulled away a bit to look into her husband face, a look of suspicion on her face. "You didn't forget our anniversary again, did you?"

"Of course not." Byakuya's closed his eyes in irritation. In the next instant, he felt his wife's lips against his own. His eyes slit open in surprise at this. Hisana pulled away, giving him a satisfied smile. "You...are just full of surprises today," he murmured.

Hisana giggled. "_Life _is full of that." She glanced back at her sister who was walking hand in hand with Ichigo. "Weren't you the one that taught me that?" She smiled endearingly when she saw children trailing behind Ichigo and Rukia as they followed them to castle.

"Let's follow them back," Hisana chirped, looping her arm through her husband's. Byakuya glanced down at his wife, letting her lead him wherever she may.

A/N: :P lol. Sorry, that there's no kiss in this chapter. There's more IchiRukiness to look forward to in the next chapter. Plz R/R for me, you guys!


	10. Restless Nights

A/N: I'm so sorry, you guys. I've been under so much pressure and writer's block is just killing me. Though I guess it's kind of and improvement consiering it usually takes me months. I hope you guys still like this chapter.

**I Do, Stranger**

_Chapter 10: Restless Nights_

"Come at me, midget."

"With pleasure."

With that Rukia went charging at him, leaping up to cross swords with him. Hanatarou had suggested for them to use wooden swords but they wanted to go all the way. Rukia evaded his movements with the grace and agility of a Kuchiki.

These past several weeks had been nothing but harsh training for both of them. They had both indeed improved but they were still from able to fight in another battle with the arrancar. With a final crash of their swords, they both stepped away from one another and decided to call it a day.

Ichigo and Rukia panted in unison as they face one another. Rukia sheathed her zanpakutou without taking her eyes off her husband.

"Good work out," Rukia said, panting as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Ichigo laid his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou. "You're a better sparring partner than I thought you would be."

"Of course, don't think so less of me," Rukia said, snorting unladylike.

"Let's go get dinner. I'm starving."

Rukia walked alongside Ichigo as they walked back into the castle. She tilted her head as she gazed at him.

"Any leads on the hougokyou?"

Ichigo's eyes hardened at the mention of this. "Not yet. I have Yoruichi searching information out in Sereitei while Urahara is down in earth looking up whatever he can. If they know the slightest thing, they'll get back to me right away."

"So tell me Ichigo, why was your mother in possession of such a powerful object?"

"She created it. I never knew what its purpose was but I still promised to protect it for her," Ichigo said, staring straight ahead.

"I see..." Rukia's eyes saddened.

Ichigo noticed the sorrow in her tone and quickly turned on her. "Will you quit that? It's not your fault," Ichigo muttered irritably. "We're gonna get it back. One way or another, we will because I said so."

Rukia smiled after a moment. "Yes."

* * *

Rukia jolted upright in her sleep, her hand clutching at where her persistent heart was beating rapidly. She wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. She was still shaking. Those damn nightmares just wouldn't leave her. She got up from her futon and crawled over to her drawer to grab another sleeping yukata. The one she was wearing was coated in sweat so she was in dire need of a bath. With a towel in hand, she began walking off toward the baths.

If the castle was gloomy during the day, she didn't like facing it when it was night. She had a small wax candle holder leading her way. The light from the candle created ominous shadows that seemed to be following her. It made the most beautiful portrait she passed look dark and sinister. Very little moonlight filtered in from the curtains on her right.

Soon she had reached the room with the large marble bathing pool. The fountain in middle began to spit up soap and bubble when she turned the knob on it.

Rukia allowed her yukata to drop below her shoulders, and revealed the many scars that trailed down her left arm. She began tearing up at the very sight of it. Her gaze returned to the sash of her yukata and allowed it to pool around her feet. She placed a tentative foot into the warm bath before allowing half her body to be submerged.

She numbly began scrubbing at her body as if hoping to cleanse the impurity. Those scars she had to bear were from the night she had tried to save Kaien. They would appear on her arm when she was was under a lot of pressure or guilt.

Rukia shut her eyes tightly as she let the wet cloth of soap slip from her hands. She grabbed at her arm and let herself sink beneath the water.

_'I am to blame...I could nothing but watch him die.'_

She opened her eyes to see the the light sparkling through the water. After a moment, she stretched her arms above her and began swimming back up. Her hair matted against her cheeks, and she felt new tears spilling down her cheeks.

She gasped when she felt herself being pulled up by her arm. She swiveled her head to see Ichigo's face a short proximity from her own. His deep brown eyes were penetrating into her very being. She didn't even have time to be embarrassed at her nude body. Her feet were barely touching the water as she hung there.

Ichigo who was on his knees brought her down in front of him. As Rukia tried to cover herself, he grasped her arm for a better look. She stiffened as his touch but didn't pull away from him. His hand slid down her shoulder to her forearm. The look in his eyes was soft as he continued to stare down at the scars.

"Should I ask?" he whispered, his eyes meeting hers' once more.

"...It happened a long time ago when I was trying to protect someone important to me. The scars will appear again sometimes."

"I see...and you blame yourself for that too?" he asked quietly.

"There's no one else to blame. His life was in my hands and I let him slip away. My vice-captain...my friend."

Before Rukia realised it, Ichigo had brought her against him, his arms around her bare back. Rukia's eyes widened as she felt her face being pushing gently into his shoulder. After a moment, a sob escaped her and she clung onto his shoulders. It was a long time before either of them pulled away.

"God, I must be turning soft," Ichigo muttered to himself. "You have to stop thinking everything is your fault. I'm right here. If you have to rely on anyone, let it be me. I will put you to rest," he whispered his silent vow.

Rukia's eyes softened at this. "Thank you...

Ichigo tossed her her towel and rose up on his feet. "Get dressed and go to sleep. Stop worrying about the past. Isn't that what you told me? We're living in the _now_, you need to forget about the _then_ to move on."

Rukia wrapped the towel around her body and stared up at his retreating back from the floor.

"You...that's the first time you've ever told me something so sentimental."Ichigo looked like he wanted to protest when he turned around but one look at Rukia and he stopped. She had a flush against her cheeks and she was smiling sweetly at him. "Thank you, Ichigo. That means so much to me."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment. "It's nothing," he grunted, turning once more to leave. "Go to bed, already. We have a long day of training ahead of us tomorrow." Rukia nodded in understanding. Ichigo turned slightly back toward her. "Really, you _should_ get dressed or I might do something that might make my old man proud."

As Ichigo walked out, it took Rukia a long moment to figure out what he meant. Her face heated up instantly as she tightened her towel around her.

"Idiot," she murmured.

* * *

She couldn't understand. Why wouldn't anything grow in this wretched garden? Night after night she had come and tried to plant something. Her hands were calloused from pulling out weeds. A certain section of the area at the far side of the wall was almost completely pulled out but of course Ichigo hadn't noticed...yet.

Rukia didn't want to end up wasting her packets of seeds Hisana. She had decided to just continue clearing out the garden for the time being. She would come clean the fountain statue at least twice a week. She nearly fell in several times but thanks to her ninja-like reflexes, she came out clean and spotless...who was she fooling? She had some sort of gravitational pull to that fountain. She had fallen in countless times nearly waking up the entire castle in the process.

Today she was hoping to clear out the east section of the garden. It was quite large and she was sure it may take about a month or so to finish. She knelt down and picked up a pair of blackened roses and placed them in a basket on top of the weeds and grass she had already picked.

She figured that maybe she could find some kind of spell in the library to revive the garden. She snuck back into the castle, aware that it also had ears and listened to every step she took. She slid the door aside and slipped inside as quietly as she could. She held up a lit oil lamp to light her way.

Rukia leafed through several books but found nothing but medicinal ingredients for healing shinigami. She had, although, found a book of lovely flowers she thought might be a nice addition to the garden. She sat up in a sofa chair with her knees pulled up and the book resting against them. She spent a good amount of time flipping through pages.

She nearly lept to her feet at the sound of a thump from somewhere behind her. She twisted her neck around and held the oil lamp to illuminate the dark corner. There a large green book lay and she watched in fixation as the pages flipped themselves to a certain page. She walked around the chair and bent down to pick up the book. It was at a page that had a list of ingredients written in elegant script.

A book of powerful demon arts.

The ingredients themselves weren't too hard to get; in fact most of them were in the castle. According to the spell, it could only be done on a moonless night. That was next month. There was still a lot of time to prepare for it.

_- coriander _

_- mint leaves_

_- rosemary_

_- lavender oil_

_- lock of hair from a maiden_

_- kiss from a prince_

"Kiss?" Rukia whispered, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "A prince...where the hell am I supposed to- ?" She cut off when she finally understood. The spell would certainly allow a kiss from noble to replace a prince's. Problem was getting herself mentally prepared and exactly how she would kiss him. "Backwards fairy tale; a maiden kisses the sleeping prince?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to over-complicate things while she was so close. She would worry about that later and focus on getting the rest of the ingredients for now. As soon as she finished clearing the garden, she would use them and surprise the whole castle.

Rukia held the book to her chest, her excitement barely contained.

* * *

Ichigo sat up in bed, holding up his newly bandaged arm. The hollow inside him was demanding release, but the great thing about Ichigo was that he was stubborn. He slowly got up and walked over to his mirror. He blinked and within the next second he could see his hollow sneering back at him. He pressed a fist against an eyes as he stood with his back against the mirror. But still, the persistent whispers in the back of his mind were nagging at him.

_'Listen, king, when do you think you'll let me out, huh?'_

"I'm ignoring you," Ichigo murmured.

_'You can't ignore a pal...we go way back, don't we?" he mocked._

"Shut up." Ichigo closed his eyes as walked forward and leaned against his bedpost. "Just leave me. You don't need me so just go."

_'Oh, but I do. Your power is much needed. Besides, without me, where would you be? You'd be in the streets crying for you mother's comfort.'_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open at this, the hollow's golden irises swimming around in his eyes. The black part of his pupil was starting to dilate.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother," he snarled. "You...if you hadn't been there that night then-

_'Wrong. Without me, you wouldn't have made it out alive. It was you, Ichigo... with these hands you killed your own mother. I had no part in it,' he hissed, holding up Ichigo's hands for him to see. _

Ichigo looked away in disgust, unable to say anything to that. His back hunched over as he let himself settle onto his bed. As his eyes slowly glanced upward, he could see the hollow behind him from the mirrorr, his amber eyes keeping watch over his movements. He suppressed a shudder when the hollow grasped hold of his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

_'You're slipping, king. You've become far too weak.'_

Ichigo stood up straight as if to get rid of the lingering sensation of the hollow's presence. He could almost feel the hollow smirking.

_'All you have to do is let go of any attatchment you have left in this world and I will give you immortality.'_

Ichigo scowled. "I don't care about that. I want no part in it."

_"It makes no difference, each day you and I are becoming one. You feel it, don't you?' Ichigo's silence was answer enough to him. 'Since you understand, a good king needs his sleep. Don't think so much as the life given to you as a curse, I'd say it's more of a blessing in disguise,' he snickered. _

With those final words said, the hollow's presense left the room and Ichigo was able to breathe easier. He closed his eyes painfully as he raised a hand to cover them.

* * *

Rukia slowly rose from her futon, rubbing her eyes wearily. She rose to her feet as she went to her balcony. She could see how well- erm better the garden was starting to shape into. Hopefully once the true transformation was complete, Ichigo would be sooo ecstatic that he'll just...oh, who's she kidding? He was gonna roast her alive once he found out. But who cares! She was finally doing her part in the castle. Lately with the hougokyou missing, she had been feeling so useless.

The only ones aware of her plans were Yoruichi, Michiru and Ryo and even they held some skepticism. She tried to reassure them that things would turn out alright and should they be discovered, she would take full blame and responsibility for it. She turned her head at the sound of a knock on the wall. The shoji screen slid aside and revealed Yoruichi kneeling there.

"Morning, Rukia," she said with a smirk.

Rukia smiled. "Good morning."

"Wanna come down for breakfast or would you rather change first?"

Tightening the sash on her sleeping yukata, Rukia glanced up and replied, "I can dress myself, it's alright. No need to call Michiru and Ryo."

Yoruichi placed one hand at her hip as she leaned in her doorway. "You really know how to spoil the fun. The girls and I really love making you look cute. By the way, how did last night's weed diving go?"

"Well, I'm sorry for that but I really insist on handling my own dressing. As for last night, it went pretty well. Look for yourself."

Yoruichi made her way across the room and peeked over the balcony. "Wow...it looks nice."

Rukia pulled on her drawer and pulled out the list of items she would need for the garden. "That's not even the best part. Look at what I found. It's a spell specifically for reviving dead plants."

Yoruichi gave it a quick skim. "...Where are you gonna get the kiss from a prince?" she asked, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"...I was thinking of using a certain noble as a replacement. Though, I don't think the spell is referring to a kiss literally. It must be something else," Rukia said quickly, stashing the list back into her drawer.

"But if it's not, things could get awfully steamy, don't you think?" Yoruichi grinned.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I hate to disappoint but I'm almost positive that the spell isn't referring to a real lip locking kiss."

Yoruichi shrugged. "You never know."

Rukia went up to her wardrobe and pulled out two different kimono. Yoruichi placed a pensive finger to her chin for a moment before pointing at the lavender one with multi-colored flowers lining the sleeves and hem of it. Rukia allowed her to help her tie her white obi with silver thread lining it. Rukia left her hair down for a change and walked out of her room without the slightest jewelry or trace of make up on her. With Yoruichi following close behind, she descended the staircase and headed into the dining hall.

As expected Ichigo was already at his usual seat. He lifted his head up to watch his new company joining him. Rukia felt her ears burn the whole time as she sat down beside him. When she got tired of him gaping at her the way he was, she turned in her seat and gave him a sharp look.

"What?! What is it?!"

Ichigo frowned. "You look...different."

"Huh?"

"I can actually see the real face underneath all those paints and rouge that you use."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You've seen my face before. So what's your point, anyway?"

"I like you better this way."

Rukia looked up at him when he said this but saw that he had returned to eating. She stared for a moment before starting on her own meal. Yoruichi watched from the sidelines as they made early morning conversation. A soft smile graced her features. Somehow seeing them converse and speak to each other like respectable beings made them look all the more beautiful beside one another.

A/N: There you have it. Another chapter of IchiRukiness. Plz R/R for me or I'll cry! lol. :P Here's something good to hear...another slice of Ichiruki. Let me give away the chapter title; _Mind Boggling Kiss_. XD XD So if you'd like to read this chapter any time soon, I hope you guys review.


	11. MindBoggling Kiss

**A/N: Finally, I'm back!! Here's chapter eleven with a bittersweet surprise. ;) Enjoy. I've also been thinking of changing the title for some time. I was thinking either Piece of Heaven or Good Grief. Or something else entirely....**

_Chapter 11: Mind Boggling Kiss_

Red whine...perhaps it could be thought of as a man's rouge. The crimson liquid left a nearly unnoticeable stain on ones lips. Rukia looked through the eyes of a hawk as she watched a servant pour the wine into Ichigo's glass. When he noticed her staring at him quite oddly, Rukia had to evade her gaze and pretend to be staring down at her miso soup.

"You've been acting so weird lately, ya know that?" Ichigo commented, taking another sip of the whine.

Rukia sniffed imperiously. "What do you mean? I'm acting the way I always am."

"Stupid?"

"Sonuva-

"Unfeminine?"

Bast-

"Nagging?"

Rukia glared daggers at him. "Alright, I get it. No need to analyze me."

Ichigo smirked. "Well, you'd think I understand you the best."

"That's the problem. You understand me _too _well," Rukia mumbled. "Sometimes you just need to mind your own business and let things be."

"Oh? And if I weren't butting into your business, how would I ever know what's going on around me?" Ichigo asked, leaning one elbow on the wood polished table. "And if I were to let things be, they would never work out the way I want them to."

"Tough luck." Rukia snorted.

Ichigo chuckled lightly, all the while gazing at her with bemusement in his eyes. All Rukia could think was how much she wanted to protect that rare smile of his. How precious it was. Her violet eyes watched him carefully with every sip of wine he took. For a man who didn't drink alcohol, he was sure laying it thin tonight.

He seemed to be unaffected by wine in no way whatsoever, and drank as though having years of experience. When the servant offered her some wine, Rukia had to decline. Instead, she would take meager bites out of her croquet every now and then, but could barely concentrate on her food with her heart pumping as fast as it was. She felt it freeze up the instant their eyes met. She blushed at the intense contact and glanced back down at her soup.

Rukia flinched at the sound of Ichigo snapping his fingers, signaling for all servants to leave the room. She looked up to see Ichigo curling his finger, beckoning her to come to him. After a moment's hesitation, she reluctantly got up and went to stand next to him. Her tatami sandals pitter-patted as she did so. He kicked the chair and slid it over for her to sit down. Rukia nodded her thanks and sat in the chair, her hands grasping the silk of her green kimono.

"Something wrong?"

"No...why would anything be wrong?" Rukia asked, averting her gaze.

Ichigo frowned. "You can me tell me, ya know. If you're homesick or something just let me know and we can go visit your brother and sister anytime."

"N-no, it's not that...I-I mean yes, of course I miss them but it's a little too early to go visit them." Rukia gave him a fierce look. "I appreciate your concern, but once again, it is none of your business."

"Wrong. It's my business entirely. If you're troubled then I usually wind up feeling the same."

"If you want me to say, I'm homesick. Fine. I'm homesick! There! You happy?!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and reached out to take her elbow, twisting it almost painfully for her to look at him. In the next instant he had pulled her onto his lap. He held her forearms to keep her violent thrashing still. Rukia met his smoldering gaze, and almost felt like flinching.

"Kuchiki Rukia...no, Kurosaki Rukia, you don't have to tell me everything." Ichigo frowned, the skin around his eyes becoming tight. "I've been trying so hard to stay out of your mind but sometimes, I desperately want to know what's going on in that damn head of yours...You're the biggest damn mystery I've ever come across."

Rukia growled. "Let me go."

Ichigo's arm wound tight around her waist while the other held her chin up.

"No matter how much you deny it, our lives are tied together. No matter how much you don't think I care, it doesn't matter. You're an important figure in my life. Tell me, is there something you want that's within my reach to give you?"

Rukia's face was tinged with pink at the sentiment. "...I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" he asked, his face twisting into a scowl.

Rukia hand reached up hesitantly to touch his face and her thumb rubbed him under his eye. His gaze never left hers as she did this. Those brown eyes...she had now idea how any pair of eyes could look that beautiful. Almost as if she couldn't help herself, she pressed her lips to his cheek. Ichigo gazed at her incredulously but all Rukia could see to do was smile back.

"That was from last time. I just want to see you happy, Ichigo. You're also an important figure in my life so it's important that you smile. This life is indeed worth fighting for, after all."

"You...are full of surprises." Ichigo shook his head.

After a moment, Ichigo released his hold over Rukia and she shot off his lap. She smiled at him as she began to walk out of the room. She turned her head to glance over her shoulder and called out, "Good night."

* * *

Rukia reached out with the handkerchief to place over his lips when suddenly his eyes snapped open. She didn't have time to gasp at seeing the amber within them. She was flipped onto her back and was beneath him in a matter of seconds. Her eyes widened as she saw his face loom closer to hers'. Was he going to eat her? She rose a fist to strike it as his jaw but watched in horror when he grabbed her fist and rose it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on it, watching her through half-hooded eyes.

Rukia remained frozen at his touch. She stiffened when his hand was suddenly in her hair, forcing her eyes back on him. The hollow's fingers intertwined with her own.

"Wh-what're you doing...?"

The hollow grinned. "It's nice to be back in control."

Rukia's eyes widened when she felt his hand slide beneath her sleeping yukata and across her flat stomach. She twisted away from him, her eyes fearful as she watched him. His eyes were on her face, watching her every movement. She couldn't even stop the next move he pulled. He had leaned down and captured her lips with his.

She panicked when she felt his hands on her shoulders, slowly slipping her sleeves downward. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head from side to side but wherever she moved, he followed.

Rukia tore her lips away. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?!"

The hollow gave her a knowing look. "What do you think? I like you better without this damn barrier between us," he murmured, gesturing at her sash.

Rukia immediately pulled her sleeves back correctly. She glared at him with all the anger she could muster.

"Get off of me," she ground out through clenched teeth.

"Now, Rukia, is that really what you want?" he whispered, trailing hot kisses down her neck in his wake.

Rukia shivered. His lips were on hers' once more. She watched his eyes closed and her lips move in sync with his. Her hand went to the back of his head and began tugging on it. She waited a moment before swinging her fist backward and knocked him off the bed. She jumped to her feet and made a break for the door.

"You little bitch...!"

Rukia cried as she fell forward, strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She was flipped around to face the fury flaring in his amber irises. She braced both hands on his shoulders in a tight grip, her violet orbs gazing imploringly, desperately into his amber eyes.

"Ichigo, wake up!"

"It's useless. The king gets to sit out of this name."

The flaps of Ichigo's shihakushou opened and Rukia could see the curse mark on the hollow's chest beginning to spread. The onyx dagger-like symbols intertwined like a vine wrapping itself upon one's heart.

"I demand you bring him back," Rukia ordering, her violet eyes blazing.

She placed both hands on his chest, watching in horror as the curse mark spread further. The hollow's eyes sneered down at her as he raised a hand to his throat where the curse mark had reached. Rukia's neck twisted around at the sound of the door sliding open. Yoruichi stood there gripping the soul chain from before. She flash stepped toward the hollow, and Rukia watched his head collide against the wall. His neck immediately snapped up in reflex to glare venomously at Yoruichi. They watched in horror as his hands clenched over the chains and shattered them to pieces.

Yoruichi stood in front of Rukia in a protective manner. Her jaw was set tightly as she readied her battle stance. Rukia reached blindly for her zanpakutou, cursing when she realized she had left it behind.

"Don't. If anything should happen to you, the real Ichigo would be unhappy," Yoruichi whispered. "Stay here."

When the hollow made to attack, Yoruichi lept right up to him to hit his pressure point. She hadn't quite anticipated his speed to equal to hers'. He had grabbed her arm and hurled her right trough the glass window. Rukia's eyes widened. She felt like screaming out to her but her voice failed. She watched as the hollow lept up onto the balcony railing, landing in a crouch as his eyes scanned the ground below.

Rukia glanced about his room for any weapon she could use that wouldn't severely injure Ichigo. She spotted a dagger on his desk and made a dive for it. Just as she was prepared to stab him, she saw Yoruichi's long, orange-sleeved arms come up and drag Ichigo down with her. Rukia immediately rushed over to see them both land in front of each other. She clenched the handle of the knife in her hand bitterly as she watched the fight go on below her.

She couldn't stand by and watch. She was no damsel. If anything, she needed to be down there and helping Ichigo. Yoruichi used Ichigo's shoulder for leverage as she flipped right over him.

"Stay up there! Don't get involved!" she shouted in mid-air.

Rukia grimaced. Yoruichi lifted up a leg to block his next attack and agilely danced out of the way. She flash stepped over to him, eyes wide at seeing Ichigo had grown even faster. He was in front of her, clutching both of her hands in a tight grip. He swung her overhead and watched her skid painfully across the floor. Yoruichi cursed under her breath as she struggled to her feet. She stood shakily, her amber eyes piercing into his own. She raised a fist chin-level and the other was by her waist. She took a step forward, motioning for him to come at her.

Ichigo grinned wickedly as he charged at her without abandon. Yoruichi deftly evaded his punches, managing to get a hit in. She punched him across the jaw, making him draw blood. His neck retracted and she took the opportunity to hit his vital point. He let out a gasp before his eyes went white. She stretched out an arm and let him fall against her. She sighed, placing one hand on his back.

"Ichigo, whatever are we going to do with you?"

Yoruichi glanced up at Rukia who had not moved from her spot since the beginning. She cast an apologetic look to the young girl that belonged to nobility. Rukia's face contorted with pain as she looked down at her. She glanced down at the handkerchief with his lip print on it.

"All for this...

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open at the soft voice that had invades his dreams. He slowly sat up and winced at the ache in his chest. He turned to see that Rukia was kneeling beside his bed.

"What's going on? Why am I- why do I feel like this?" Ichigo asked, gazing imploringly at Rukia.

Rukia looked uncomfortable. "It's...well, last night after training you past out in your room."

Ichigo groaned, touching the back of his head. "I can't remember any of it."

"Easy, Ichigo. Don't overdo it. Here, I brought you breakfast. It's a bit late in the day but still."

"But _what _happened?" Ichigo insisted.

"I don't know. We were both training together when you just suddenly passed out," Rukia said, avoiding eye contact.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "_Passed out?_ Since _when _do I pass out?"

"I don't know, okay?! You just did. You probably overexerted yourself."

Ichigo snorted. "Whatever."

Rukia moved his tray closer to him.

"Eat. You'll need your strength."

"Not hungry."

"Don't be a child and just eat," Rukia growled, grabbing a spoonful of soup and forced it into Ichigo's mouth.

"Bitch! It's scolding!"

"Then eat it yourself!"

Ichigo snatched the spoon from her and jerked a thumb at her to get lost. Rukia rolled her eyes as she got on her feet and exited his room. She leaned against the door frame, bringing her chin to rest against her chest. She let out a long, remorseful sigh. It was one lie after another. How was she supposed to protect him in such a manner?

Rukia reached into her obi and pulled out the handkerchief with Ichigo's lip print. She didn't want this to go to waste. At the very least wanted Ichigo to be happy. She went into the library where the rest of the ingredients were set next to a wooden bowl. First she mashed the coriander, mint leaves and rosemary into powder then added the lavender oil. Using a dagger, she chopped off a lock of her own hair. To finish off, she tossed in the handkerchief and began mixing in all the ingredients.

The book said to stir until the powder turned from a light blue to a bright blue. Once it had changed, she had to take out the handkerchief and air it out before dipping it in once more. Rukia grinned in satisfaction when she saw the powder as well as the handkerchief had turned bright blue. She stashed the bowl and remaining ingredients underneath the table. She would come back later to clean up. Rukia would wait for the perfect opportunity to restore the garden.

* * *

The entire day, Rukia spent it by Ichigo's side. She didn't want to leave him alone for even an instant. She knew the closeness sort of annoyed and confused Ichigo but she didn't give a rat's ass. After all, she was his protector so she had the right to be close to him.

"Alright. _Why _are you following me?" Ichigo asked, without glancing back at her.

Rukia blinked. "What? Do I need a reason to hang around you?"

"I don't care if you do but...I'm about to take a bath, do you mind?!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she stared past him into the open door of the bath room. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. She would've glared at him only she found that the lips on his scowling face were a distraction. She still remembered how...rough they had been against hers'. Rukia subconsciously rose a finger gingerly up to her lips. Ichigo watched her in confusion as he leaned against the doorway.

"What's with you?"

Rukia shot her hand down. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Uh-huh," Ichigo nodded, obviously not convinced. "You've been acting weird all day, ya know."

Rukia turned her back on him as she began walking away. "I have no idea what you could mean."

Ichigo snorted. "I think you do. Well, whatever, do whatever you want."

Rukia heard the sound of the oak doors close behind him as he entered the bath. She sighed to herself. Lately, she had been doing a lot of that. It didn't feel right to keep fooling Ichigo like this. She couldn't understand why Yoruichi wanted to keep the fact that his hollow took over Ichigo's body sometimes a secret from Ichigo. If he knew, then they could all work to fight against his curse.

She stood outside of the bathing room for the longest time. Her head jerked up when she heard the oak doors being pushed open. Ichigo walked out, donning clean clothes and his wet hair matted down. He arched an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell me you've been waiting out here all this time."

Rukia bowed her head and turned away from him. Ichigo watched her silently for a moment before sighing and strode over to her. He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her off with him. She gave him a questioning look.

"Fool, where're you taking me?!"

"Just shut up."

Rukia almost tripped several times while trying to keep up with his long strides. After turning corner after corner, they reached Ichigo's room. He shoved her onto his bed and turned his back on her as he undressed. Rukia who was now sprawled across the bed, watching him in surprise as he was suddenly left in his sleeping yukata. He scowled at her as he climbed onto the bed. He kneeled in front of her and gripped one of her hands in his.

"You're gonna sleep with me tonight, alright?"

Rukia's eyes widened a fraction. "Huh?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean actually sleep with me. You know what I mean. I figure this will be good practice considering we have until the end of the year to produce an heir for my clan."

"But I..." Rukia flushed, discreetly placing a fist against her chest. "I mean I knew we would have to someday but...it's still so strange."

Ichigo shrugged. "It's nothing for me but you're a girl so I guess that's a bit embarrassing, huh?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You idiot. Of course." She paused. "And by nothing, would you mean that you've done that before?"

"Done what?"

Rukia glared at him. She knew he was just trying to get her to outright say it for his own amusement. "You know...have had sex?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Ichigo mocked, poking her cheek.

Rukia slapped his hand away. "No such thing."

"To answer, you're question. No, I've never been with anyone else." Ichigo grabbed her hand once more and squeezed it. "We'll get through this. You know you're my confidante."

The words tugged at her heartstrings painfully. Some confidante she was. She didn't even know how to protect him. Rukia suddenly glanced up at the feel of his hand at her jaw. Ichigo's eyes softened as he stared down at her.

"I don't know what's bothering you but I hope you know by now that I'm here."

"Will you always be here?" Rukia asked, leaning into his touch. "Do you promise me that?"

"Without even having to ask, you know I'm not going anywhere," Ichigo murmured. He laid down and draped the covers over both of them. "As long as you need me."

Rukia turned to lie on her side to look at him. "Don't just say it. _Promise _me."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "I promise, alright? Just go to sleep, midget."

He turned his back to her and Rukia watched the slow heaves his body made with each breath he took. She placed a hand against his back when she was sure he was sleep and buried her face against his back. She didn't like his promise...he himself had sounded so uncertain. Rukia shook her head, closing her eyes tightly and bit her lip. No, she wouldn't allow him to disappear. She couldn't let her best friend and husband be taken over by a monster....

**A/N: Here you go. XD I hope you've all enjoyed all that IchiRukiness. Plz review for a quicker chapter. Don't make me sad! lol. :P**


End file.
